Nightmares
by Somi
Summary: Hermine hat ein dunkles Geheimnis welches ihr schwer zu schaffen macht. Wird sie es mit Professor Snapes Hilfe schaffen es zu vergessen? Limone, Angst, Depri COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares!**

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich erziele keinen finanziellen Profit durch das schreiben und veröffentlichen dieser Story. Das einzige was an dieser Story mir gehört sind meine Gedanken die ich hiermit versuche zu Wort zu fassen ;-)

**Inhalt**: Die Hauptpersonen in dieser Fanfiction sind Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. Irgendwann in den späteren Kapiteln werden diese beiden wohl zusammen können. Die Bücher habe ich in dieser Story nicht wirklich berücksichtig.

**Altersempfehlung**: Nc17. Zwar sind die ersten Kapitel noch recht harmlos, aber es gibt auch Kapitel die nicht wirklich Jugendfrei oder für schwache Nerven sind!  
Angst, Limone, Depri

**Sonstige Hinweise**: Ich habe bisher noch keinen Betaleser gefunden, der meine Fehler korrigiert. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich euch ein wenig Nachsicht zu haben was meine Schreib- und Grammatikfehler angeht.

**Feedback**: Aber Klaro!

**Kapitel 1**

„NEIN! Nicht… bitte lass mich los… bitte… ich werde auch niemanden etwas sagen… bitte…", eine weinerliche Stimme, mit Panik geschnürt durchschnitt die Stille des Raumes in dem bisher lediglich das kratzen von Federn auf Pergament zu hören war. Sämtliche Köpfe waren in eine Richtung gedreht und während die einen erschrocken drein blickten, zogen die anderen hämische Sprüche ab.

„Miss Granger! _WAS_ werden sie niemanden sagen?"

Hermine schoss in die Höhe, wo zur Hölle war sie. Sie sah sich um… _Oh mein Gott… ich muss eingeschlafen sein!_ Schoss es der Brünette durch den Kopf. Panisch sah sie sich um.

Sie hatte einen Traum… einen verdammten Alptraum mitten in Snapes Unterricht. Und als das nicht noch peinlich genug war, starrten sie alle an als käme sie von einem anderen Stern.

Aus dem Slytherineck hörte sie Kommentare wie Freak und dummes Schlammblut, aus dem Gryffindoreck erntete sie nur mitleidige Blicke

„Miss Granger… ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort!"

Hermine hob langsam den Kopf und sah in tiefe, schwarze Augen die sie wütend anfunkelnden. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen… Zum einen weil es Snape war und zum anderen weil hier die komplette Klasse anwesend war.

„Nichts, Sir!" Antwortete Hermine kleinlaut. Sie hörte das Knirschen seiner Zähne.

„So… sie haben nichts zu sagen… Das ist aber traurig…", gab er in einem, mit Sarkasmus getränkten, Tonfall von sich. „50 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR UND NACHSITZEN MISS GRANGER!" Wetterte Professor Severus Snape seine Schülerin an.

„Und wagen sie es nicht noch einmal in meinem Unterricht einzuschlafen und ihn dann auch noch zu stören indem sie wie eine gestörte herumschreien!"

Um seine Worte zu unterstützen schlug er mit der Handfläche vor ihr auf den Tisch, so dass Hermine nicht nur zusammenzuckte sondern sich sämtliche Utensilien die auf dem Tisch verteilt waren für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde vom Tisch lösten und schwebten bevor sie wieder zurück sanken als wäre nichts gewesen. Selbst der Tisch hatte unter dem Aufschlag bedenklich geknarrt. Was für ein Schlag… doch selbst die großen Augen, mit welchen Hermine ihn ansah, hätten nichts mehr daran ändern können.

Snape sah sie durchdringend an, riss das Pergament, auf dem die aktuelle Aufgabe niedergeschrieben war, an sich, drehte sich um und lief mit aufbauschender Robe zurück zum Lehrerpult.

Ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen zerriss er das Pergament vor ihren Augen und warf die Papierfetzen in den Mülleimer.

„Packen sie ihre Sachen und verlassen sie meinen Unterricht… Ich erwarte sie um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro zum Nachsitzen… und bringen sie viel Zeit mit… und nun RAUS!"

Zerknirscht packte Hermine ihre Tasche zusammen während sie von ihren Freunden mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen bekam, doch keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es war auch besser so für sie… wenn sie jetzt ein Wort sagen würde, würden sie ebenfalls von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht und würden vermutlich auch nachsitzen kommen müssen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ sie den Kerker.

Sobald die Türe zugefallen war, ließ sich Hermine an der Wand herab sinken. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und liefen lautlos über ihre Wange. Zum einen weinte sie über ihre schlechte Note die sie soeben erhalten hatte, da er ihren Test zerrissen hatte und zum anderen weinte sie über ihre eigene Dummheit.

Wie hatte sie nur einschlafen können? Und ausgerechnet noch in Snapes Unterricht? Sie hasste sich selbst dafür. _Du blöde Kuh… Das kann auch nur dir passieren._

Nachdem Hermine sich eigenermaßen beruhigt hatte, rappelte sie sich auf um den direkten Weg nach oben in den Gryffindor Turm zu nehmen. Selbst auf die Bibliothek hatte sie im Moment keine Lust, was nur selten vorkam.

Es waren die letzten zwei Schulstunden an diesem Tag gewesen und so musste Hermine wenigstens nicht wieder zurück und den anderen unter die Augen treten.

Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und abermals weinte stumm, mit dem Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt, vor sich hin.

Wenn sie doch nur einmal wieder richtig schlafen könnte, doch seid Wochen plagten sie diese Alpträume. Doch es waren nicht nur irgendwelche Alpträume… es waren Erinnerungen die sie permanent heimsuchten.

Ein schluchzen durchzog das leere Mädchenschlafzimmer.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sie sich wieder und setzte sich auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kalender. Noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien… Zwei Wochen bis sie nach Hause musste… Zwei Wochen bis ihre Alpträume wieder wahr wurden…

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer findet ihr im 1. Kapitel!

Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst am Donnerstag das nächste Kapitel hoch schicken… aber da ihr so liebe Reviews gegeben habt, hab ich mich schon heute dafür entschieden ;-)

Hidetosaja – Hey du Petze… du sollst doch nichts verraten g Schäm dich!

Sirisa – Ja… also die arme Hermine hat in der Vergangenheit schon zu leiden gehabt… das war das Leben das Harry bisher geführt hat ein Zuckerschlecken. Und natürlich wird Snape weich hust

Hermine87 – Ja, sie kann einem schon leid tun… aber sie hat ja Snape g

Naschkätzchen – Also ich hab bisher 17 Kapitel geschrieben und vorerst ist noch kein Ende in Sicht… vermute ich jetzt einfach mal 

OiskiPoiski – Na da bin ich gespannt ob es sich mit deinen Vermutungen deckt g Es dauert allerdings noch ein wenig bis offenbart wird was genau los ist.

Bestiadiaboli – Ja ich weiß… das Kapitel war wirklich extrem kurz… Schande auf mein Haupt gg Und wie du richtig vermutest… Hermine schweigt wie ein Grab.

So… nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**Kapitel 2 **

Nach einiger Zeit war Hermine wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich im Waschraum das Gesicht gewaschen um sich die salzigen Tränen weg zu wischen. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte sich eine ganze Weile.

Die Augen waren noch immer Karnickelrot und aufgequollen, ihre Haare hingen störrisch vor sich hin.

_Oh Hermine… schau dich doch an wie du aussiehst. Wenn du nichts gegen deine Alpträume machst, siehst du bald aus wie Snape!_

Aber wie sah Snape denn aus? Er war blaß, hatte permanent fettiges Haar und war verhüllt wie eine der Muggelfrauen aus dem Iran. Lediglich daß man sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Doch sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von dem langen Leid das er hinter sich hatte, bevor der dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war. Sie hatten ihn noch nie lachen sehen oder überhaupt mit einer anderen Mimik als mit einem strengen oder zynischen Gesichtsausdruck. Kannte er die Emotion Mitgefühl und deren Gesichtsausdruck? Vermutlich nicht… nein… nicht Snape. Das Snape einmal fröhlich lachen konnte, war vermutlich genauso wahrscheinlich daß er jedes Jahr ausgelassen Weihnachten feiern würde und mit Trelawny durch die Betten tanzte.

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn zu und ging langsam hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort kamen Harry und Ron auf sie zugeschossen. Ganz toll, genau das was sie jetzt brauchte.

„Mensch Hermine… was war denn eben los?" Fragte Harry besorgt und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Doch Hermine schüttelte diesen ab. Ihr war im Moment absolut nicht nach Körperkontakt. Egal von wem und welche Art.

Geknickt sah sie den beiden Jungs in die Augen.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt wie ich dich geboxt habe? Und zwar ziemlich heftig." Ron sah sie mit rollenden Augen an doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein… sie hatte es nicht gemerkt, zumindest nicht direkt. Dieser Traum war so real gewesen, daß sie dieses boxen mit ihm verbunden hatte.

„Was hast du denn überhaupt geträumt?" _Ron… du hast ein Talent für Fragen die du auf keinen Fall stellen solltest! _Hermine seufzte und meldete sich zum ersten Mal zum Wort seid sie wieder auf die Jungs getroffen hatte.

„Hört mal Jungs… es war ein Alptraum und ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich hab ein Buch gelesen und irgendwie bekomm ich das nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken und deswegen schlafe ich gerade nicht so gut." Sie hoffte daß sich die Jungs mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben würden und nicht weiterharken würden. Ron nickte und schien es zu akzeptieren, doch Harry sah sie mißtrauisch an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

_Bitte frag nicht weiter! _

Wie gerne würde sie den Jungs sagen was sie bedrückt… aber wie konnte sie es ihnen sagen wenn sie es selbst nicht einmal wahr haben konnte oder wollte? Sie wollte es selbst nicht glauben und doch erzählten ihr die Narben unter ihrer Kleidung eine andere Geschichte. Bisher hatte sie es immer geschafft die fröhliche Hermine zu spielen und alles wegzustecken… doch mit den Jahren war es immer schlimmer, vor allem aber schwieriger, geworden und irgendwann konnte sie es nicht einfach vergessen oder verdrängen… Vor allem wenn die Sommerferien sich näherten. Es waren die letzten Sommerferien… und danach… was war dann? Wenn sie mit Hogwarts fertig war, gab es nichts mehr wo sie sich zurückziehen konnte… wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie mußte wieder zurück. Zurück in die Hölle.

„Was ist… gehen wir noch ein wenig an den See? Es ist ziemlich heiß und wir könnten noch eine Runde schwimmen." Begeistert stimmte Ron Harrys Vorschlag zu und auch Hermine nickte nach einem kurzen zögern. Sie konnte sich nicht ständig zurückziehen und sich in ihren Gedanken verlieren… außerdem war dies eine gute Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben und sich ein wenig zu amüsieren. Mehr oder weniger.

Als Hermine mit ihren Schwimmsachen vom Mädchenschlafsaal zurückkam, warteten die Jungs schon ungeduldig auf sie.

„Warum müssen Mädchen eigentlich immer so lange brauchen? Das ist ja furchtbar mit euch. Harry und ich warten bestimmt schon 10 Minuten auf dich."

Hermine rollte ein wenig mit den Augen. „Ich hab mein Badeanzug nicht gefunden… ok? Also hör auf zu meckern sonst geh ich erst gar nicht mit."

„Was denkst du was Snape mit dir heute Abend macht", fragte Harry besorgt als sie zusammen durch das Portrait der dicken Dame stiegen und hinunter zum Schloßtor liefen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bestimmt etwas total fieses und gemeines. Du kennst doch Snape. Als ich das letzte mal bei ihm Nachsitzen mußte, hat er mich diese glitschigen Dinger die er immer in seinen Regalen hat allesamt abstauben lassen, danach mußte ich einen Karteikartenschrank neu sortieren und dann mußte ich alle Kessel polieren…"

„Das ist ja fies…", fügte Harry hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann ein Mensch eigentlich nur so viel Haß in sich tragen… ich versteh den Mann nicht…"

Die drei seufzten sich zu während sie hinaus auf die Ländereien traten.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und nicht eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Selbst die Bäume spendeten nicht gerade viel Schatten und es war schwer überhaupt einen schattigen Platz zu finden, da sich fast ganz Hogwarts hier versammelt hatte. Doch sie fanden einen, zwar recht weit hinten aber immerhin mit Schatten.

Hermine zog ihre Kleidung bis auf den Badeanzug aus und ging mit den Jungs ins Wasser. Doch so richtig entspannen konnte sie sich nicht… im Gegenteil. Sie dachte immer wieder an ihre Alpträume. Vielleicht konnte Snape ihr etwas geben… aber würde er überhaupt so Human sein?

„Hey sagt mal… was macht ihr eigentlich in den Sommerferien?" Fragte Ron und hielt sich mit paddelnden Füßen über Wasser. Hermine riß vor Schreck die Augen auf und ging unter wie ein Stein. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, konnte sie gerade noch an ihrem Oberarm packen und zog sie wieder hoch. „Hey… was war das den? Heißt das du willst deine Sommerferien unten auf dem Grund des Sees verbringen oder was?" – „Lieber daß als nach Hause zu gehen…", murmelte Hermine unverständlich. „Hä?" fragte Ron und sah sie verwirrt aus. „Ach nichts… ich meinte ich fahre einfach nach Hause und dann mal sehen. Meine Eltern wissen noch nicht ob sie dieses Jahr in Urlaub gehen. Und ihr?"

Unruhe breitete sich in Hermine aus. Dabei war dies doch nur eine einfache Frage gewesen… doch wenn die Jungs nur wüßten.

Ron erzählte stolz, daß sie alle nach Rumänien zu seinem Bruder in Urlaub gehen würden während Harry vor sich hin grummelte und irgendwas von wegen scheiß Dursleys maulte.

„Hey… wie wäre es wenn wir beide irgendwo hingehen…", fragte Hermine und ihre Augen glänzten. „Dann brauchst du nicht zu den Dursleys und ich… na ja ich brauch mich nicht zuhause langweilen…" _Und nicht Angst haben daß meine Alpträume wahr werden._

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja… warum nicht… was schwebt dir denn so im Sinn…" Doch Hermine kam nicht dazu mehr zu antworten. Sie spürte die bohrenden Blicke vom See auf sich ruhen und drehte sich langsam um. Snape stand da und musterte sie grimmig.

„Oh verdammt… wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Harry schnappte nach Luft als er auf seine Armbanduhr blickte. „Scheiße Hermine… es ist 10 nach 19 Uhr…" – „Oh Scheiße…", quietschte Hermine und schwamm so schnell sie konnte zum Ufer…

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer findet ihr in Kapitel 1**

Hermine87 – Na ja… die Träume die Hermine hat sind nicht gerade die besten. Und in einem späteren Kapitel wird das auch noch genauer beschrieben. Na ja… meine Freundin hatte geheult als sie das gelesen hatte 

Eule20 – Na ja… schön ist es auch nicht was ihr in den Sommerferien widerfährt. Im Gegenteil – Es ist grausam. Aber sooo viel Nachsitzen bekommt sie ja auch nicht. Snape mag sie ja irgendwie.

ranko9000 – Sorry… aber da ich die meisten Kapitel schon geschrieben habe ist leider nichts mit vieeel länger. Tut mich sorry… ;-)

Weltherrscherchen – Boah… jetzt bin ich aber knallrot schäm Danke schön.

Kathi – Auch dir vielen Dank. Na ja… in den späteren Kapiteln sind die Charas wohl doch etwas ooc. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Naschkätzchen – Ich glaube aufgelöst wird die Sache in Kapitel 11… aber ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt jetzt nicht ganz sicher.

Bestiadiaboli – Also ich finde ihr reviewt alle so toll dass ich fast platt bin… Also wenn ich die Zeit habe, dann schick ich ein neues Kapitel hoch… Da ich ja meist die ganze Woche unterwegs bin hab ich nur abends Zeit  Na ja… Hermine hat einen Badeanzug an… was hatte ich denn geschrieben? schäm Die wichtigsten Narben sind durch den Badeanzug verdeckt. Aber in Kapitel 18 geh ich da noch mal ein bisschen näher drauf ein… Ja ich weiß… das ist noch so weit weg. Die Narben die man sieht, hat sie ihren Freunden erklärt das die eben beim toben passiert sind.

Salmalin – Also was das Nachsitzen angeht… na ja… wie man es nimmt. Aber sooo schlimm wird es nicht.

H.S. – Bist du jetzt wohl ruhig… lach

So noch eine kurze Anmerkung von mir. Ich bin jetzt bei Kapitel 23 angelangt. Voraussichtlich wird die Geschichte 25 oder 26 Kapitel lang und noch einen Epilog besitzen…

**Kapitel 3**

Schweigend und alles andere glücklich folgte Hermine der schwarzen Gestalt. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie unachtsam gepackt und trug sie nun in ihren Armen. So ein verdammter Mist, wie konnte gerade sie die Zeit vergessen? So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert, und dann auch noch bei Snape… BEI SNAPE!

Sie hätte sich am liebsten für ihre Dummheit selbst geohrfeigt, doch zum einen fehlte ihr gerade die Zeit dazu, da sie dem Professor hinterher stolperte der ein Tempo wie ein Marathonläufer drauf hatte und zum anderen hätte es eh nichts gebracht. Völlig außer Atem kam Hermine am Kerker an, dessen Türe wie ein offenes Maul eines Krokodils wirkte… oder gar das Tor zur Hölle? Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Aber in anbetracht dessen was gerade passiert war, wäre ein Biss eines Krokodils vermutlich angenehmer.

Unsicher trat sie über die Schwelle, sah sich suchend nach dem dunklen Lehrer um. Snape saß an seinem Pult, die Hände auf dem Tisch und die Finger gekreuzt. Hermines Herz sank augenblicklich in die Hose.

„Miss Granger… Wie schön dass sie es doch noch geschafft haben in mein bescheidenes Büro zu kommen." Seine Stimme war zuckersüß, alleine das reichte Hermine dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper bildete. Sie musterte die schwarze Person an ihrem Schreibtisch. Seine Augen funkelten wie ein tiefer, schwarzer See… doch es lag noch mehr in diesen Augen. Spott, Sarkasmus, Ironie und etwas was Hermine nicht beschreiben konnte. Etwas, dass sie doch sehr verwirrte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor Snape! Ich habe die Zeit vergessen." Brachte Hermine mit Müh und Not heraus. Ihre Stimme wollte ihren Dienst verweigern, doch irgendwie hatte es Hermine doch geschafft diese Worte auszusprechen. Wie, würde ihr wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Natürlich hatte sie die Zeit vergessen! Sie war mit ihren Freunden beschäftigt gewesen, welche sie endlich einmal auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatten. Sie hatte gelacht… und all ihren Kummer vergessen. Für wenige Augenblicke. Dann war er aufgetaucht und schlagartig war ihre Angst wieder da… ihre Angst vor der Zukunft…Nein… eher die Angst vor dem was sie zuhause erwartete um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Permanent wurde sie von dieser Angst verfolgt… doch am schlimmsten war es in ihren Träumen. Immer wieder sah sie die gleichen Bilder und immer wieder wachte sie mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Jetzt aber stand sie hier und sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war, ihre Träume oder Snape.

„So… die Zeit vergessen…", begann er immer noch mit einem süßlichen Ton. Für Hermine viel zu süßlich! Doch genau in diesem Ton sprach er weiter. „Wollen sie mich verführen Miss Granger oder warum stehen sie lediglich mit ein paar Zentimeter Stoff begleitet in meinen Räumen?"

Die Brünette Schülerin schluckte schwer und sah langsam an sich herunter. Sie stand mit ihrem Badeanzug, der dieses Jahr ziemlich knapp ausgefallen war und doch das wichtigste bedeckte was weitaus mehr war als die üblichen Merkmale der Frau, vor ihrem Tränkelehrer der sie mit eisernen, vielleicht sogar lüsternen, Blicken anschaute. Hermine fühlte sich sehr, sehr! unwohl in ihrer Haut. Mit dem Stoff ihrer Uniform versuchte sie so viel Haut wie möglich zu verdecken. Sie schämte sich und plötzlich kam sie sich schmutzig vor.

„Wenn sie denken, Miss Granger, dass ich nun weniger ihrer Haut sehen würde, dann haben sie sich geirrt. Ich sehe nach wie vor fast alles und lediglich ihre Brüste wurden von ihrem Stoff verdeckt. Bauchnabel abwärts habe ich die besten Aussichten! Es ist nett dass sie mich mit diesem Anblick erfreuen, doch wäre ich ihnen dankbar wenn sie nun endlich ihre Kleidung anziehen würden anstatt sie immer krampfhafter festzuhalten!"

Hermine wurde feuerrot. Bauchnabel abwärts? Aber sie hatte doch immerhin ihren Badeanzug an… Doch als sie an sich herunter schaute kapierte sie was er meinte. Der Stoff ihrer Uniform verhüllte nur ihren Oberkörper. Er starrte sie an… er starrte sie wirklich an. Für was hielt er sie jetzt? Aber im Grunde war sie selbst schuld. Zuerst schlief sie in seinem Unterricht ein, dann kam sie zu spät zum Nachsitzen und jetzt hatte sie auch noch den wohl knappsten Badeanzug Hogwarts an. Verdammt! Allerdings war in Hermines Augen alles knapp was weniger Stoff als ihre Uniform hatte. Beschämt drehte Hermine ihrem Lehrer den Rücken zu und begann sich in Windeseile anzuziehen. Mit, immer noch, hochroten Kopf drehte sie sich schließlich zu Snape um.

Dieser klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. „Schön, dass sie es auch noch geschafft haben…Setzen Granger!" Die süßliche Stimme war verschwunden und seine übliche, finstere, unfreundliche Stimme war an ihren Platz getreten. „Und nun erklären sie mir doch bitte warum sie es sich erlauben im meinem Unterricht zu schlafen? Ich hätte ihnen mehr zugetraut Miss Granger, aber dass ausgerechnet sie zu einem ihrer hirnlosen Freunden werden hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wo ist ihr Eifer des Lernens hin? Stattdessen hüpfen sie von einem Bett zum anderen und stehen dann auch noch in einem Hauch von nichts vor mir!"

Hermine riss den Mund auf. Was behauptete Snape da von ihr? dass sie von einem Bett zum anderen hüpfte? Was dachte dieser Mann wer sie war und vor allem was veranlasste ihn dazu so von ihr zu denken? „Sir…", versuchte Hermine die passenden Worte zu finden. „Ich habe nie…" Doch er schnitt ihr die Worte ab, bevor sie sich damit rechtfertigen konnte.

„Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören Miss Granger. Was sie in ihrer Freizeit machen interessiert mich nicht…" – „Aber… Sir…" – „SCHWEIGEN SIE MISS GRANGER!" Herrschte Snape sie an, so dass Hermine zusammen zuckte und sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht, doch Snape ignorierte dies.

Er stützte sich stehend, mit beiden Armen, am Tisch ab und beugte sich zu Hermine, die auf der anderen Seite zusammengekauert in seinem Sessel saß.

„Ich will mir ihre fadenscheinigen Ausreden nicht weiter anhören müssen! Sie haben in meinem Unterricht geschlafen und danach noch fast einen Kessel zum explodieren gebracht. Dass dies schlechte Auswirkungen auf ihre Noten hat, dürfte ihnen wohl klar sein!" Er öffnete eine Schublade, zog einen Stapel Pergamente hervor und knallte sie Hermine vor die Nase. „Sie haben die Möglichkeit sich für ihr schlechtes Benehmen in meinem Unterricht zu entschuldigen!" Snape lief einen ausgedehnten Blick über ihren Körper schweifen, hielt bei ihren Brüsten einen Augenblick inne, dann räusperte er sich.

Hermines Kehle hatte sich zusammen gezogen, so dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

_Oh mein Gott… er will doch nicht dass ich mich für ihn ausziehe… oder noch schlimmer. Bitte lieber Gott… lass dies nicht zu!_

„Ich möchte dass sie diese Aufgaben ausführen… JETZT UND SOFORT!"

Snapes unwirsche Stimme hatte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen herausgerissen und gleichzeitig viel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Kein Sex… kein Ausziehen… nur Aufgaben erledigen. Doch um was für Aufgaben handelte es sich? Ängstlich griff sie nach den Pergamenten, ging sie nacheinander durch. Währenddessen musterte Snape sie wieder genau… zu genau ihrer Meinung nach.

Tränke… atmete Hermine erleichtert auf. Es handelt sich nur um stinknormale Tränke…

„Nun Miss Granger, diese Aufgaben dürften für jemanden mit ihrem Wissen eine Leichtigkeit sein! Nun folgen sie mir ins Labor, ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit um für sie den Deppen zu spielen!" Snape drehte sich um und verließ sein Büro durch eine angrenzende Türe.

_Labor? Was für ein Labor? SEIN LABOR?_

Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Sessel vor Snapes Schreibtisch und starrte durch die kleine Türe, die ihr bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„MISS GRANGER!" Dröhnte es durch die offene Tür. „Brauchen sie eine Extraeinladung oder was?"

Sofort war Hermine aufgesprungen und folgte Snape in das angrenzende Labor.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer findet ihr wie immer in Kapitel 1.

Um hier keinen Antwortenmarathon zu starten, werde ich den einzelnen User durch die Replay Funktion antworten und nur noch die User nennen die sich anonym reviewt haben und keine Email hinterlassen haben.

Naschkätzchen – Na ja… ich vermute mal so ziemlich jeder Mann hätte zumindestens einen kleinen Blick zu ihr geworfen g Ach ja… mich freut es, dass es dich freut wenn endlich alles rauskommt g Was für ein Deutsch lach

Im übrigen habe ich die Geschichte jetzt fertig! Sie besteht aus 26 Kapiteln und einem Epilog!

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen. Auf eine Review freue ich mich natürlich wieder wie eine Schneekönigin.

**Kapitel 4 **

Das Staunen in Hermines Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen als sie die, für sie fremde, Räume betrat. Es war ein großer Raum und es gab hier wirklich alles was sich das Brauerherz wünschte. Es war ein El Dorado für Hermine.

„Mund zu es zieht!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie starrte Snape überrascht an. Ein Muggelspruch aus seinem Mund? Noch dazu so… eben überhaupt nicht Snapemäßig. Vor allem aber… war da eben so etwas wie ein Lächeln oder einer ähnlich freundlichen Geste in seinem Gesicht? Sie blinzelte und schaute erneut zu Snape. Doch was immer sie gerade in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, es war weg. Doch was übrig geblieben war, war der Stolz in seinen Augen.

„Ist dies ihr privates Labor?" Fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise, doch das stolze leuchten in Snapes Augen flackerte für einen Moment auf. _Aha… da kann man ihn also packen. Mit seinem Labor. Soll ich ihm jetzt Honig ums Maul schmieren? Aber vermutlich würde es gar nichts nützen. _„Es ist ein wunderschönes Labor. Sie sind zu beneiden!"

„Gut erkannt Miss Granger! Und nun bitte ich sie ihre Materialien abzuholen, damit sie mit ihren Tränken anfangen können." _Gut erkannt? Was hab ich gut erkannt? Daß es sein privates Labor ist? Das es wirklich ein tolles Labor ist oder daß er zu beneiden war?_

Hermine nickte. Konnte dieser Mann tatsächlich auch mal so etwas wie… nett sein? Sie war auf jeden Fall angenehm überrascht.

„Hier können sie sich bedienen, hier drüben werden sie arbeiten. Versuchen sie so wenig Fragen wie möglich zu stellen… Am besten halten sie ihren Mund solange wie möglich" _Hat der eine Ahnung wie schwer das für mich ist?_ Er öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab eine weitere Türe und vor Hermine offenbarte sich das Herz des Tränkemeisters. Eine begehbare Kammer die bis unter die Decke mit Tränke zutaten gefüllt war.

Unsicher betrat sie die kleine Kammer und sah sich um. Der Raum war gut 4 Meter hoch. Eine schwarze Leiter war in der Mitte des Raumes an einer Schiene befestigt, so daß sie auch zu jedem noch so entferntesten Punkt kam.

„Es ist alles nach dem Alphabet geordnet, sollten sie dennoch Hilfe brauchen, fragen sie bitte und bringen nicht einfach alles durcheinander… Danke!" _Hat er eben nicht noch was gesagt von wegen den Mund halten und so wenig Fragen wie möglich zu stellen? Der Mann ist ein einziger Widerspruch!_

Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging an einen weiteren Arbeitstisch, an dem er es vorzog für sich zu arbeiten. Hermine starrte ihm noch einige Sekunden hinterher, bevor sie das Pergament hervorzog und die Leiter empor stieg. Ihre Augen wurden mit jeder Sprosse größer. Hier gab es Zutaten, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste daß diese überhaupt noch existierten. „Ich bin im Himmel…", flüsterte sie aufgeregt während sie das nötige zusammensuchte. Nach und nach holte sie die Zutaten für einen einfachen Heiltrank herunter.

Hermines Herz hüpfte ein wenig, wobei wenig ein wenig untertrieben war. Es pochte in ihrer Brust wie der schnelle Rhythmus einer Melodie. Ein wenig Vertrauen mußte er ja doch haben, denn diese Tränke die sie anfertigen sollte, waren allesamt auf einer kleinen Liste von Madame Pomfrey angefordert worden. Hatte er wohl auch so etwas wie Stolz für sie übrig? Aber konnte dieser Mann auch man an jemand anderen denken als an sich selbst? Hermine bezweifelte und schob den Gedanken, Snape könnte stolz auf sie sein, beiseite.

Nachdem Hermine wieder an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt war, las sie die Rezeptur einige Male genau durch bevor sie anfing das Feuer unterm Kessel zu entfachen und mit dem Trank begann. Ja, sie war sogar so vertieft in ihr tun, daß sie alles um sie herum zu vergessen schien. Für andere bedeutete relaxen auf einer Couch vor sich hinzulümmeln, für Hermine bedeutete es zu brauen oder zu lesen. Denn dabei konnte sie richtig entspannen und genießen. Ein unsanfter Knall holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„VERDAMMT!" Fluchte es vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Hermine drehte den Kopf herum und hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen.

Snape erinnerte sie im Moment doch sehr an einen begossenen Pudel und nicht an einen stolzen Tränkemeister. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen wie er angewidert die Reste seines Trankes aus dem Gesicht zu wischen schien und sich scharf zu Hermine umdrehte. Sofort begann diese wieder an ihrem Trank weiter zu machen als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, was natürlich unmöglich war… denn selbst die Toten hätten diesen Knall gehört.

_So… also auch dem lieben Professor Snape kann mal ein Kessel explodieren… das sind ja ganz neue Töne!_

Vermutlich war das der Grund warum Hermine mit dem Rücken zu ihm arbeiten sollte. Sie grinste breit in sich hinein als Snape an ihr vorbei rauschte und das Labor verließ. Doch dieses mal nicht durch die Türe, durch die sie herein gekommen waren, sondern wieder durch eine Tür die Hermine bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war.

Kann der Mann denn nicht einmal seine Türen schließen? Im Unterricht knallt er sie doch auch so zu, daß sie auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers wieder auffliegen!

Neugierde war leider schon immer etwas, was Hermine gerne besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte. Doch dies war ein Gefühl, geradezu ein Drang den sie bis heute nicht gelernt hatte zu unterdrücken. Sie beendete kurzzeitig ihre Arbeit am Kessel, tippelte auf die neuentdeckte Tür zu. Neugierig schielte Hermine durch den Türrahmen um was zu erkennen. Doch alles was sie sah, war ein weiterer Flur, eine Kerze an der Wand und ein schwarzer Flusenteppich am Boden. Etwas enttäuscht kehrte sie zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz und widmete sie sich ihrem Trank zu der jeden Augenblick die gewünschte Reife hatte. Es waren bestimmt mindestens 20 Minuten vergangen, Hermine war längst mit ihrem Trank und er Liste fertig, hatte sogar die Überreste von Snapes Kesselunfall beseitigt als sie sich langsam zur Türe vorwagte.

_Hermine… du bist verrückt… wenn er jetzt zurück kommt hast du Nachsitzen für den Rest deiner Schulzeit… Aber was macht der Mann so lange da drin? Hat der mich vergessen? Snape vergisst doch nie was!_

Und doch war die Neugierde größer. Ganz vorsichtig steckte sie einen Kopf durch die Türe. Ihr Herz schien so laut zu schlagen, daß es in dem angrenzenden Flur widerhallen mußte. Doch es hörte sofort auf als sie genauer hinein sah. Der Gang war knappe 3 Meter lang und hörte… an einer geschlossenen Türe auf. Enttäuscht seufzte Hermine. Sie wollte sich gerade zurückziehen als sie ein leises fluchen, gedämpft von der Zwischentüre, vor sich hörte.

_Prima… seine Laune scheint ja jetzt wieder an der untersten Stufe zu sein. Selbst die Hölle würde dabei zugefrieren._

Sie wollte gerade zurück ins Labor gehen als sie ein Geräusch hörte das so gar nicht zu Snape paßte. Es hörte sich an wie ein… stöhnen. Aber um zu stöhnen, setzte es voraus dass man Gefühle hatte. Hatte Snape solchige? Doch sofort schoß Hermines Herz wieder hoch und raste wie verrückt. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie zu ihm gehen oder sollte sie einfach nur laufen… so weit ihre Beine sie trugen?

Doch gegen alle Vernunft trugen Hermines Beine sie weiter hinein in den Flur, geradewegs auf die geschlossene Tür zu. Sie verfluchte ihre Neugier und ihr immer stärker werdende Drang zu helfen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand, legte sie auf das kalte Metall der Klinke und drückte diese langsam herunter… die Türe schwang auf und Hermine stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.

Ein weitläufiges Wohnzimmer tat sich vor ihren Augen auf. Vor allem aber ein Wohnzimmer mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie hatte immer damit gerechnet, daß seine Räume wohl genauso schwarz wie der Rest von ihm war… doch dem war nicht so. Gut… seine Räume waren zwar nicht gerade in roten oder gelben noch regenbogenen Farben gestrichen, um ehrlich zu sein fand sie diese beiden Farben hier überhaupt nicht, aber sie waren auch nicht Schwarz oder grau. Die Wände waren mit einem dunkleren Sandton gestrichen. Vor dem Kamin stand ein großes, halbrundes Sofa das mit feinem grünem Samt überzogen war. An den Lehnen wurde der Stoff mit silbernen Nieten festgehalten. Vor dem Sofa stand ein kleiner weißer Tisch. Rechts im Raum stand ein großer, schwerer Schreibtisch, der doch ziemlich im Raum dominierte. Auf selbigem waren jede menge Pergamente, Schreibutensilien und sonstigen Lehrerkram verteilt. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befanden sich Regale die bis auf den letzten Platz mit Büchern voll gestopft war. Vermutlich hielt ein Zauber das Regal zusammen, denn sonst wäre es wahrscheinlich schon längst unter der Last der Bücher in sich zusammen gebrochen.

Ein Keuchen riß Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und stoppte somit ihre Erkundungstour durch Snapes Wohnzimmer. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und folgte dem Keuchen. Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie in einem ziemlich intimen Bereich von Snape… seinem Bad. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert, daß sich hinter dieser Türe nicht das Schlafzimmer befand, wobei sie doch gerne wissen würde wie ihr Lehrer für Tränke so schlief. Schwarzes Himmelbett mit schwarzer Seide?

„Professor?" Fragte Hermine vorsichtig und lief an der großen, gläsernen Dusche vorbei, geradewegs auf die noch größere Badewanne zu auf dessen Rand Snape saß und sein Gesicht in die Hände gestützt hatte.

_Wow… das nenn ich mal ein Bad. Da sieht ja das Vertrauensschülerbad aus wie ein Kinderplanschbecken. Wenn er so ein tolles Badezimmer hat… warum benutzt er es dann nicht öfters? _Sie räusperte sich.

„Verschwinden sie Miss Granger. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihnen erlaubt zu haben meine privaten Räume zu betreten…" Snape hatte sich nicht bewegt, er saß immer noch auf dem Wannenrand und hatte das Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckt? Hatte er geweint? Niemals… Snape doch nicht! Hermine musste abermals ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken unterdrücken.

„Die Türe war offen…", versuchte sich Hermine zu rechtfertigen, doch sie wusste daß dies nur eine fadenscheinige Ausrede war zumal die zweite Türe geschlossen war… ja, aber nicht _ABgeschlossen_.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, daß es ihnen das Recht gibt durch sie hindurch zu gehen und mich in meiner Wohnung zu belästigen!"

„Dann hätten Sie sie eben schließen müssen!" _Ja Hermine! Gib ihm contra!_

„Miss Granger!" Snapes Stimme klang wütend und gleichzeitig erschöpft. Er ließ die Hände fallen und hob den Kopf an. Hermine erschrak so sehr, daß sie einige Meter nach hinten taumelte und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Snape wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch seine Schultern sackten zusammen. „Gehen sie Miss Granger… bitte!"

_Bitte… er hat bitte gesagt. Das ist das erste mal daß ich Snape höre wie er jemanden um etwas bittet. Ich dachte das Wort Bitte wäre längst aus seinem Wortschatz verband! Also wenn er schon bitte sagt, dann muss es ihm echt mies gehen._

Doch Hermine konnte nicht gehen. Sobald sie sich gefaßt hatte, ging sie langsam wieder auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf den Wannenrand neben ihn.

„Lassen sie sehen Professor Snape…"

„Ich habe sie gebeten zu gehen…" Ja, seine Stimme klang wirklich erschöpft. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite doch Hermines Arm schnellte hervor.

„Wissen sie… ich kann sie absolut nicht ausstehen Professor Snape… aber so was wünsche ich nicht einmal ihnen. Und nun lassen sie sehen."

Snapes Kopf war zu ihr herumgerissen und er sah sie böse an. „Ich habe nie von ihnen verlangt daß sie mich mögen müssen!" Zischte er sie an, doch Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Nein, das haben sie nie… und das ist auch gut so."

Sie stand auf, griff nach einem Handtuch und tränkte es mit Wasser, als wollte sie es zum absaufen bringen. Damit ging sie zurück zu Snape um sein Gesicht zu reinigen.

„Verdammt Granger… sie tropfen mir den ganzen Umhang voll."

„Und wenn schon. Der ist eh schon ruiniert. Oder finden sie diese Brandflecken schick?" Fuhr Hermine ungerührt fort. In der Tat sah Snapes Kleidung mindestens so sorgniserregend aus wie sein Gesicht. Sie konnte deutlich spüren wie er unter der Berührung des Handtuches zusammen zuckte. Das mußten doch höllische Schmerzen sein, wie konnte er so was einfach wegstecken wie nix? _Wie war das nochmal mit den Gefühlen?_

„Was war das für ein Trank?" Versuchte Hermine eine Konversation zu beginnen. Doch Snape schien nicht der Meinung zu sein sich mit ihr Unterhalten zu müssen. „Das geht sie nichts an!" Bellte er sie an und Hermine zuckte abermals zusammen. „Professor Snape… hören sie auf mich ständig anzuschnauzen…"

Hermine stand auf und sah sich in seinem Bad um. Sie suchte nach einer Salbe… eine Brandsalbe. „Ich bin sofort wieder da…", damit verließ Hermine das Bad und kehrte ins Labor zurück. Auf der Liste die sie für die Krankenstation herstellen sollte, stand ganz oben Brandsalbe. Mit der Dose in der Hand kehrte sie zurück ins Badezimmer.

Snape war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich seines Umhanges und seines Gehrockes entledigt. Beides war achtlos ins Eck geworfen worden. Hermine hielt mitten in ihren Schritten inne und starrte fast schon gebannt auf den Mann der gerade dabei war sein Hemd auszuziehen und somit seinen Oberkörper zu entblößen. Hermine mußte schlucken. Oh verdammt… aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte sie Snape noch nie gesehen. Für sie war er einfach nur eine unförmige Fledermaus… aber daß sich unter all dieser Kleidung auch ein wohlgeformter Körper befand, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Warum auch.

Hermine räusperte sich ein wenig um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Snape drehte sich nicht zu ihr um und winkte sie nur müde zu sich her. Angespannt lief sie zu ihm hinüber. Mittlerweile hatte sie erkannt, warum er seinen Oberkörper frei gemacht hatte. Denn was als harmloser Brandfleck auf der Kleidung zu sehen war, wirkte auf der Haut weniger harmlos.

„Sie sollten sich setzen…" Hermine hatte Snape eine Weile beobachtet als er plötzlich anfing beachtlich zu schwanken, das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich noch am Waschbecken zu stützen versuchte. Doch seine Beine gaben nach und Snape klappte vor ihren Augen wie eine Marionette zusammen.

TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer Kapitel 1

Leute… ich bin ja fast in Ohnmacht gefallen bei so vielen Reviews… Nachdem ich endlich mal aufgehört habe im Kreis zu tanzen und zu singen (zum Leid meiner Mitbewohner!) lade ich jetzt doch glatt mal das nächste Kapitel hoch. (Ihr habt mich zur glücklichsten FF-Schreiberin gemacht) Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen ob ich es noch schaffe bis Montagabend ein Kapitel hochzuladen, da ich bis Montag zum Abend (Ja ich bin mal wieder während der Arbeit online… schande über mich!) arbeiten muss und dann für 3 Tage weg fahre (Familienfeiern… schüttel und Schatzi besuchen) Aber ich werde versuchen mich zu bemühen… Aber jetzt mal das neue Kapitel. Viel spaß dabei… Kekse und Butterbier verteilt

Noch ein kurzes Wort an meine anonymen reviewern

TiniSnape – Vielen, vielen, vielen… (stunden später) … vielen Dank! Dich ganz doll knuddel Na über solche Reviews freue ich mich ja besonders… wer nicht ggg Und was Snape angeht… der findet in Ohnmacht fallen zur Zeit Weltspitze gg

DarkDream – Keine Sorge, Hermines Alpträume kommen nicht zu kurz… wie du spätestens in diesem Kapitel lesen wirst… mehr oder weniger zumindest. Und Hermine… na irgendwo kann sie doch nicht widerstehen sich um den armen Sevi zu kümmern (Aber wer könnte das? hust)

Wolvy – Ich denk der Einstieg ist das wichtigste bei einer Geschichte… denn der Rest kommt irgendwie von alleine. Was das Updaten angeht. Also ich versuche mindestens 2 mal die Woche ein neues Kap. hochzuladen… Jedoch muss ich das mit meiner Zeit vereinbaren können… Allerdings versuch ich mein Bestes zu geben…

Ok… Hiermit gebe ich die Geschichte Frei ;-)

**Kapitel 5**

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

Schoß es durch Hermines Kopf. Sie rannte die letzten Meter auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihren Professor… und dies nicht gerade sanft.

„Professor… können sie mich hören? Professor…", rief sie laut… nein, eigentlich brüllte sie Snape fast panisch an während sie ihn schüttelte als würde sie einen Milchshake zubereiten. „Ach kommen sie schon Professor… sie können doch nicht einfach umfallen und mich damit alleine lassen. Außerdem, wen soll ich denn dann hassen? VERDAMMT! PROFESSOR WACHEN SIE AUF!"

„Miss Granger…", ächzte Snape. „Wenn sie nicht aufhören so zu brüllen und mich zu schütteln, dann werde ich nicht nur Taub, nein ich bekomme auch noch ein Schleudertrauma… Und danke für das Kompliment. Es ehrt mich bei niemanden so sehr wie bei ihnen, so gehasst zu werden!"

Hermine fiel ein unendlicher Stein vom Herzen, mehr oder weniger. Denn das mit dem hassen hätte er nicht unbedingt mitbekommen sollen. „Wir sollten Madame Pomfrey rufen. Das ist besser für sie! Die kann ihnen im Gegensatz zu mir helfen." Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen als Snape ihren Arm packte und sie festhielt. „Hören sie Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey und ich sind nicht gerade das was man Freunde nennen könnte. Nein im Gegenteil, wir können uns nicht ausstehen…" – „Ich doch auch nicht!" Fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. Er sah sie mit einem strafenden Blick an. Diesen Blick würde er vermutlich noch im Tode schaffen. „… und deswegen lebt sie am anderen Ende des Schlosses und meldet sich nur bei mir wenn sie Zutaten braucht. Was aber nicht heißt, daß sie mir auch gerne hilft wenn mir was passiert, ok? Im Gegenteil. Helfen sie mir auf!"

Etwas verunsichert starrte Hermine den Mann an. Zweifel daran dass es keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl war, hatte Hermine bei seinen Worten nicht.

. _Aufhelfen… witzig wie? Wo soll ich den denn anfassen? Wenn er wenigstens ein Oberteil anhätte…_

Doch Hermine biß die Zähne zusammen und packte Snape unter die Arme um ihn, mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, hochzuziehen. Sobald er stand, legte er seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter. „Helfen sie mir ins Schlafzimmer."

Hermines Herz pochte wieder wie verrückt. Zur Hölle was tat sie da? Sie hatte einen halbnackten Lehrer der an ihren Schultern hing und wollte daß sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer begleitete. Sie versuchte alle Gedanken zu verdrängen und lief mit Snape Schritt für Schritt ins Schlafzimmer. Aber immerhin hatte sich Snape soweit herunter gelassen dass er jemand um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Und wenn es auch nur sie gewesen war.

Erst als sie an Snapes Bett stand und dieser sich dort gesetzt hatte, konnte Hermine erleichtert ausatmen undsich ein wenig umschauen. Die Wände waren das Gegenteil von seiner Einrichtung. Der Boden war aus einem sehr dunkelbraunen Parkett, etwa ein Meter hoch waren die Wände von einem saftigen Grün während der Rest der Wand weiß war. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Bett, dessen Rahmen die gleiche Farbe wie das Holz des Bodens hatte und lediglich ein breiter, weißer Streifen war durch das Kopfende gezogen. Die Bettwäsche war aus grünem Satin. Auch die restlichen Möbel paßten sich diesem Ambiente an und irgendwie wirkte dieses Schlafzimmer verdammt Modern. _War wohl nix mit schwarzem Himmelbett und schwarzem Satin._

„Miss Granger…", drang eine leicht genervte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sofort kam sie zurück aus ihrer Traumwelt. „Entschuldigung…", murmelte sie während sie zu ihm zurück sah. Noch immer etwas abwesend öffnete Hermine die Salbe und begann diese großzügig auf Gesicht und Brust zu verteilen. Mehrere male musste sie sich beherrschen dass ihre Finger sich nicht einfach verkrampften. Doch auch wenn er hier und da etwas zusammenzuckte, schien er diese Berührungen dennoch zu genießen. _Bastard_!

Sie war unheimlich erleichtert, als sie endlich fertig war und sie die Dose schließen konnte. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah sie Snape an… war da so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick? Nein, eher nicht. Doch vermutlich würde er sich eher die Zunge abbrechen als Danke zu sagen.

Hermine musterte seine schwarzen Augen. Sie hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz… sie wirkten Fiebrig…. „Ich glaube sie haben Fieber…", gab Hermine kleinlaut von sich. Snape nickte langsam und zeigte auf die Kommode, welche auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand.

Hermine begab sich, mit merkwürdig weichen Knien, auf den Schrank zu und griff zur Schublade. Irgendwie war es doch etwas ziemlich persönliches seine Nachttischschublade zu öffnen.

_Wie viel persönlicher kann das schon sein als das was du da gerade machst?_ Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Immer noch zögerlich zog sie die Lade auf.

_Du meine Güte… was hat der denn da alles drin? Ein Buch… Taschentücher, Cremen… Da das Fieberthermometer… was ist denn das? Oh mein Gott… er hat Kondome in seiner Schublade… Wie kommt der denn an so etwas? Und vor allem… wann bitte schön hat dieser Mann überhaupt Sex?_

Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zu Snape. Sie hatte gerade nach dem Fieberthermometer gegriffen und wollte, peinlich berührt, die Kondome weiter hinten im Schubfach verschwinden lassen als sie ein rascheln hinter sich hört. Sie drehte sich um und erbleichte augenblicklich.

Snapes Blick war auf sie gerichtet als er sich die Hose auszog. Ein grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Panik packte Hermine.

_Du blöde Kuh… was glaubst du eigentlich warum er dich hier haben wollte? Warum er dich in sein Schlafzimmer gelockt hatte? Er wollte nur SEX mit dir… _

Tränen schossen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie ließ alles fallen und rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Sie achtete nicht daran wo sie hinrannte… sondern rannte einfach nur und rannte…

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und ließ sich mitten im Flur nieder, zog die Beine an und fing an zu weinen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Snape hatte alles nur vorgetäuscht um sie ins Bett zu bekommen… oder schlimmer er wollte sie mißbrauchen… Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beruhigen. Ein Heulkrampf schüttelte sie nach dem anderen. Alleine wie er sie schon in seinem Büro angeschaut hatte… das hätte ihr doch Klarheit liefern müssen. Sie war dumm… so dumm!

Ein streichendes Gefühl ließ sie den Kopf hochreißen. „Nein!" Keuchte sie und sah sich erschrocken um. Doch alles was sie sah war eine Katze… „Misses Norris?" Fragte sie verwirrt und blickte die grau getigerte Katze des Hausmeisters an. Was war denn mit dieser Katze los? Sie hasste Schüler? Warum also fauchte sie nicht oder krallte… oder schlimmer, holte Filch?

Doch alles was die Katze von sich gab war ein Miau, dann sprang sie auf Hermines Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen um zu schlafen. Was war mit diesem Tier los? Was? Hatte der Teufel heute Urlaub? Halt… er machte ja gerade bei Snape einen Besuch.

Dann hörte sie auch schon ein scharrendes Geräusch… Filch kam. Doch sie traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen. Hermine wusste, daß es längst nach der Ausgangssperre war. Doch in ihrem Kummer hatte sie dies vergessen. Sie hatte nur noch weg gewollt. Ängstlich sah sie auf die Katze in ihrem Schoß, doch diese hatte es sich bequem gemacht und schnurrte glücklich vor sich hin. Zögernd hob Hermine ihre Hand und strich ihr übers Fell. Das Fell dieser Katze war bei weitem nicht so weich wie das von Krummbein… Ach Krummbein… sie seufzte traurig.

Krummbein war das einzige was sie in den Ferien immer hatte… Doch Krummbein würde sie diese Ferien nicht mehr trösten können… Denn ER hatte sie getötet… Hass kam in Hermine auf den Mann auf, der ihr auch noch das letzte Glück genommen hatte.

„Was zur Hölle…"

Hermine riß die Augen auf und starrte direkt in Filchs Gesicht. Verwunderung war in dessen geschrieben und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Misses Norris hatte sich noch nie an einen Schüler gewagt… und schon gar nicht um zu schlafen.

„Ich… sie kam einfach und hat es sich auf meinem Schoß…"

„Geh da sofort weg Misses Norris", zischte Filch seine Katze an, als habe Hermine eine schlimme Krankheit und könnte das Tier anstecken, doch diese hob nur den Kopf und blickte ihn treudoof an. „Was hast du mit meiner Katze gemacht…", fauchte er Hermine an.

„Nichts… sie kam einfach her… und… ich hab nichts getan…"

Filch beugte sich herunter und sofort drückte Hermine sich unwohl in die Nische zurück. Der sollte ihr bloß nicht zu nahe kommen. Filchs Arme kamen immer näher an sie heran.

_Ruhig bleiben… nicht schreien… BERUHIGEN_

Hermines Herz blieb fast stehen. Den Geruch den Flich ausströmte (als hätte er sich das letzte mal an Silvester 1985 gewaschen) nahm sie nicht einmal mehr wahr. Sie schloss die Augen und rang nach Luft.

Doch plötzlich spürte sie lediglich wie eine Last von ihrem Schoß genommen wurde und sie öffnete vorsichtig die zusammengepfetzten Augen. „Geh in deinen Turm…", zischte Filch sie an und verschwand mit seiner Katze auf dem Arm den Flur hinunter.

Hermines Herz schlug zum zerbersten.

_Oh Gott… Oh Gott… Oh Gott… ich lebe noch… Merkwürdig… was ist denn nur in diesem Schloss los? Er hat mich nicht verpfiffen. _

Doch jetzt sprang Hermine auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Nachdem sie einen kleineren Streit mit der fetten Dame gehabt hatte stand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Schüler saßen in den vereinzelten Sitzplätzen. Unter ihnen auch Ron und Harry. Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und kamen auf sie zu.

„Du meine Güte Hermine… was ist denn mit dir los?" Harry sah sie besorgt an und wollte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter legen doch Hermine zuckte zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe…", war alles was sie noch von sich gab ehe sie nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal rannte und sich in ihr Bett warf.


	6. Kapitel 6

Na ja… also heute war irgendwie nicht so mein Tag . Da platzt mir doch mitten auf der Autobahn der Reifen und dann in dem Moment wo ich den Reifen vom LKW ziehen will (Da ist man schon ne Frau und die Kerle halten trotzdem nicht an beim helfen… Idioten) Da bricht doch das totale Gewitter und der Sturm los knurr Und als ich diesen dämlichen Reifen dann endlich aufgezogen habe, dann hört es auf zu regnen. Ist das nicht nett? Einen Cruciatus gen Himmel schickt 

Und dann hab ich eure lieben Rieviews gesehen… und schon ging es mir besser. Na ja… da dachte ich, setzte dich noch hin und überarbeitest schnell das 6. Kapitel. Ist eh nicht so lang… und mehr oder weniger ein Zwischenkapitel…

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn… viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 6**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie das Gefühl daß es ihr noch beschissener ging als am Vorabend. Sie hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und wenn sie eingeschlafen war, war sie spätestens 15 Minuten später wieder aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Irgendwann so um halb sechs war sie dann aufgestanden und müde zum Badezimmer geschlürft. Doch als Hermine in den Spiegel sah, traf sie fast der Schlag. Dunkle Augenringe hatten sich unter ihren Augen abgezeichnet und auch die folgende Dusche ließ änderte kaum etwas daran. Selbst ein einfacher Zauber wollte ihr nicht gelingen… Sie hasste Snape in diesem Moment sogar noch mehr als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Warum nur…?

Müde und gereizt ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner war da… nun, sie hatte bisher auch nie einen Schüler entdeckt, der früher aufgestanden war als nötig. Alleine machte sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Bis auf Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick war niemand weiter anzutreffen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine…", rief ihr die Hauslehrerin zu, doch ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich sofort ein wenig als sie ihre Schülerin genauer betrachtete. „Du meine Güte Hermine… sie sehen ja furchtbar aus. Ist etwas passiert?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich hab nur nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen."

So gerne Hermine die Hauslehrerin hatte, genauso ging sie ihr gerade auf die Nerven. Sicher, die Frau hatte es nur gut gemeint, aber Hermine wollte jetzt einfach nur ihre Ruhe und vor allem von niemanden angesprochen werden. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen?

Doch der Herr schien nicht an diesem Tage nicht gerade mit ihr zu sein. Hermine saß eine Weile über ihrem Frühstück aß spartanisch hier und da einen Bissen und versuchte die sorgevollen Blicke ihrer Hauslehrerin zu ignorieren als abermals die große Türe aufschwang und Harry mit Ron im Schlepptau herein kamen. So früh hatte sie die beiden noch nie aufstehen sehen, zumindest nicht freiwillig. Hermine warf ihnen einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick zu.

Schnurstracks kamen die beiden auf sie zu und ließen sich zu beiden Seiten von Hermine nieder. „Guten Morgen…", brummte sie in ihren Schwarztee hinein. Erst als die beiden nicht aufhörten sie anzustarren setzte sie die Tasse ab. „Was? Hab ich einen Pickel oder was?" Fauchte sie die beiden an. Ron räusperte sich und Harry begann zu sprechen. Insgeheim fragte Hermine sich, wie lange sie diese Rede wohl geübt hatten.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen…", fing Harry langsam an. „Also… gestern Abend warst du ja nicht gerade… ähm… gut drauf und heute Morgen scheint es ähnlich zu sein…" Hermine stöhnte und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Was willst du Harry?" Fragte sie genervt. Wann immer einer ihre Freunde so liebevoll und zuckersüß anfing mit ihr zu reden… hatte er entweder was ausgefressen oder er wollte etwas. Und dieses Etwas hatte in der Regel mit unfertigen Hausaufgaben zu tun. Hermine sah die Jungs mit rollenden Augen und einem genervten Stöhnen an. „Heute noch!" blaffte sie die Jungs an. Snape hätte sie mit ihrer Laune heute ohne Zweifel Konkurrenz machen können.

„Mensch Hermine, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Ist das denn verboten? Wir sind schließlich deine Freunde…", sprach Harry weiter. „Dachten wir zumindest…", fügte Ron noch hinzu und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick seines Freundes. „Du weißt daß du uns alles erzählen kannst. Ja? Was war denn gestern los? Du warst total fertig… Ich meine ich kann ja verstehen dass das Nachsitzen bei Snape der Horror ist… aber was hat er getan dass du solch schlechte Laune hattest?"

_Horror… Harry du hast ja keine Ahnung. Das war mehr als Horror!_

Hermine sah sich in der großen Halle um. Niemand schien ihnen zuzuhören. Auch McGonagall hatte ihren Blick losgerissen und sich in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft. Sollte sie? Oder sollte sie nicht? Wenn sie es nicht tat, würden die Jungs ihr permanent auf die Nerven gehen und ein weiterer Explodierender Kessel schien immer näher zu kommen. Hermine gab auf.

„Es war gestern nicht gerade mein Tag… ok? Erst schlaf ich bei Snape ein, dann komm ich zu spät zum Nachsitzen, dann explodiert ihm der Kessel, dann wollte er mit mir schlafen und dann hat auch noch Misses Norris mit mir geschmust und Filch hat mich davon kommen lassen… wie ihr seht ein beschissener Tag!" Für einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille. Ron sah aus als wurde ihm grad offenbar er müsste Draco Malfoy heiraten und auch bei Harry konnte man die Rädchen arbeiten hören. Und schlagartig war es mit der Ruhe vorbei.

„WAS?" Brauste Harry auf. Dass er nicht auf den Tisch gesprungen war, war alles. Sofort zog er jede menge, neugierige Blicke auf sich. „Mensch Harry… was soll denn das?" Versuchte ihn Hermine auf die Bank zurück zu drücken. „Sei nicht so laut, das muß nicht jeder mitbekommen!" – „Snape wollte mit dir ins Bett… ist er dir an die Wäsche gegangen? Hermine ist dir was passiert? Ich bring den Dreckskerl um…" – „Ja… ich verhex den zu ner Kröte oder so."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ron… wenn du versuchst ihn in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, wirst du schneller auf der Krankenstation liegen als dir lieb ist und laut vor dich hin quaken, sofern er dich an einem Stück lässt. Denn in Peru sind Froschtails gerade sehr IN! Und Harry… du wirst ihn nicht umbringen. Er hat mich ja noch nicht mal angefaßt…" – „Aber wie kommst du dann darauf daß er mit dir schlafen will? Hat er es dir gesagt?" Harry ließ sich zurück auf die Bank sinken. Die Arme gestikulierend in die Höhe geworfen.

Doch dieser Satz brachte Hermine ein wenig zum nachdenken. Eigentlich hatte Snape nie dergleichen gesagt außer… sie räusperte sich. „Also na ja… ich war in seinem Schlafzimmer und…" – „DU WARST WAS?" – „RON!" Zischte Hermine ihn an. „Wenn ihr beide nicht sofort eure Stimmen mäßigt und nicht aufhört so rumzuschreien, dann hat sich dieses Thema erledigt und ich erzähle euch gar nichts mehr…"

Schuldbewußt sahen die beiden sich an und nickten dann. „Gut… auf jeden Fall ihm ist sein Kessel explodiert (Ron grinste zufrieden und auch Harrys Miene hatte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn gleich seiner Meinung das alles viel zu wenig war) und er hatte echt üble Verletzungen im Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht daß ich in seine privaten Räume gehe aber ich habe es trotzdem getan. Dann ist er einfach zusammen geklappt und ich hab ihn ins Schlafzimmer gebracht. Dort habe ich ihm dann die Salbe aufs Gesicht und die Brust getan (Hermine seufzte ungewollt auf) und dann hab ich festgestellt das er Fieber hat, also wollte ich ein Thermometer holen und er meinte im Nachtisch sei eins. Ich hab es dann aufgemacht und dann sind mir Kondome aufgefallen… ich hab mich gefragt woher er die hat und daß so ein Kerl wie der überhaupt Sex hat… Dann hab ich was hinter mir gehört und als ich mich umgedreht habe stand er neben dem Bett, grinste und war gerade dabei seine Hose zu öffnen. Da hab ich die Panik bekommen und bin abgehauen…"

Die Jungs sahen Hermine wortlos an. „Hermine…", fing Ron langsam an. Sein Gesicht färbte sich ein wenig rot. „Was sind Kondome?" Auch wenn er nicht wusste um was es sich bei diesen Dingern handelte, bereute er es spätestens gefragt zu haben als der das Gesicht von Hermine und Harry sah. Die beiden sahen Ron gleichermaßen erschrocken an, wobei erschrocken nicht wirklich das richtige Wort war. Überrascht… skeptisch… Doch da fing Harry plötzlich an zu lachen, beugte sich zu Ron vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Im Sekundentakt konnte man sehen wir Ron immer roter wurde und am Schluß sogar seine eigene Haarfarbe übertrumpfte. „Oh…" War alles was er noch von sich geben konnte während er die Peinlichkeiten mit einem Glas Kürbissaft überspielen wollte.

Die Halle war mittlerweile gut gefüllt und die ersten Schüler gingen bereits wieder.

„Und was war mit der Katze?" Hakte Harry nach.

„Ich hab geheult und hab mich irgendwo hingesetzt und plötzlich kam Misses Norris… hat sich auf meinen Schoß gesetzt, zusammen gerollt und friedlich vor sich hin geschnurrt… und ich hab sie… gestreichelt. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat sie einfach verstanden was los war und hat sowas wie Mitgefühl entwickelt. Vielleicht hat sie es auch als Trost gesehen weil Krummbein doch nicht mehr da ist. Ich weiß dass Krummbein und Filchs Katze gut miteinander ausgekommen sind. Auf jeden Fall, als Filch später gekommen ist war er irgendwie verstört hat seine Katze genommen und gemeint ich solle in den Turm gehen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wars auch schon."

Harry grinste über beide Ohren. „So so… du hast also ne neue Freundin gefunden…hä?" – „Hast du dir schon mal gedacht das die Katze es einfach gespürt hat, daß es mir schlecht ging? Ich hab's euch doch eben schon erklärt ich…" Ron fing an zu glucksen und verschluckte sich nun endgültig an seinem Kürbissaft. „Schon gut… vergeßt es…"

„Hey… wir sollten dann auch los. Sonst dreht Snape noch durch wenn wir zu spät kommen." Lavender lächelte die Dreiergruppe an, an der sie gerade vorbei gelaufen war. Doch das Harrys, Rons und Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich gewaltig bei Lavenders Worte.

Sie standen langsamer als sonst auf und griffen nach ihren Büchern.

„Jetzt ist er dran…", zischte Ron und ballte seine Fäuste. Harry nickte nur zustimmend.

Hermine seufzte leise. Na super… jetzt hatte sie auch noch zwei Racheengel an ihrer Seite… als ob es nicht schon genug wäre Snape jetzt gegenüber zu treten. Er würde sie bestimmt vor der ganzen Klasse nieder machen. Dennoch mußte sie da durch. Vielleicht hatte sie die Chance mit ihm zu reden… Darüber mußte Hermine selbst lachen. Reden… mit dem Mann… guter Witz.

„Ich bring ihn um!" Würgte Harry hervor und schlug sich mit der Faust in die offene Hand.

„Haltet euch zurück…", war alles was Hermine ihnen zu zischte als sie die Große Halle verließen.

Und im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr endlich was mit Snape ist ;-) Und auch seine Absichten ;-) (Ich versuche es Montag Abend hochzuladen).


	7. Chapter 7

Und hier endlich das ersehnte Kapitelchen über Snape und was nun aus ihm geworden ist… (Heute lade ich das Kapitel während der Autofahrt hoch ;-) So ein Notebook hat doch auch was schönes, vor allem wenn es einen Internetanschluss hat von dem ich überall her online gehen kann ;-) Natürlich nur als Beifahrer!

TiniSnape – Ja… ich denke doch das sich das heute alles auflöst! Zumindest was mit Snape los ist ;-)

Naschkätzchen – Ne ne… ich hab zwei Kaps. an einem Tag hochgeladen. Ich hab mich so über eure Reviews gefreut, dass ich einfach so handeln musste! Und wie sich unser Minchen verhält… das erfahren wir ja jetzt endlich!

DarkDream – Hast ja recht… unser Snape ist zwar manchmal böse… aber nicht soooo böse! Er hat ja auch ne nette Ader wenn man die erst mal gefunden hat.

So… jetzt wünsch ich euch doch endlich viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitelchen (man hoppelt das hier beim fahren.)

**Kapitel 7**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen betrat Hermine das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Überraschenderweise mußte Hermine feststellen, das Ron, Harry und sie eine von den letzten waren. Die Slytherin waren komplett anwesend und nur noch 2 Gryffindor fehlten, die jedoch, kaum daß sich Hermine gesetzt hatte, herein gekommen waren und auf ihre Plätze stürmten. Hatten sie sich wirklich so lange in der großen Halle aufgehalten?

Die Stimmung in diesem Klassenzimmer war immer etwas gedrückt. Kaum einer redetet und auch die Slytherins schwiegen die meiste Zeit, wofür die meisten Gryffindors auch dankbar waren. Hermine hatte all ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ausgeteilt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Wie spät ist es?" Flüsterte sie Harry zu, der auf seine Uhr schaute. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Snape hätte schon vor 5 Minuten da sein sollen. Er ist zu spät! Der war noch nie zu spät!"

Auch wenn das nicht ihre Frage gewesen war, begann ihr Hermines Herz zu pochen. „Hat denn einer von euch Snape heute schon gesehen?" Fragte sie mit einem leicht panischen Unterton in die Klasse. Sämtliche Köpfe schüttelten sich, auch die der Slytherin. Ein Knoten begann sich in Hermines Brust zu bilden und sie bekam ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen. Snape tauchte zum eigentlich immer regelmäßig auf, brummte alle an, trank seinen Kaffee und ging wieder. Doch heute? Nicht einmal die Slytherins wussten was, oder sie wollten nichts sagen. Dies wäre natürlich auch noch eine Möglichkeit.

Aber was wenn dies ihre Schuld war? Wenn er wegen ihr nicht zum Unterricht gekommen ist. Aber andererseits war Snape das doch scheiß egal gewesen. Er hätte sie eher noch niederer als sonst gemacht. Aber er hatte ihre Hilfe gebraucht und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihn einfach da gelassen und war in Panik abgehauen.

_Aber er wollte dich vergewaltigen!_ Schimpfte eine kleine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf.

Aber wollte er das wirklich? Die Zeichen sprachen doch eindeutig dafür… oder? Dieses Grinsen… und dann hatte war er gerade dabei die Hose zu öffnen… Oder war Hermine einfach nur voreilig gewesen? Hatte sie eine zu lebhafte Fantasie?

Plötzlich packte sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und sprang auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Harry der sie am Arm gepackt hatte. „Ich muß zu Dumbledore…", antwortete Hermine ausweichend. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie nicht eine Minute vor zu Dumbledore zu gehen, sondern in Snapes Büro. „Wir kommen mit…" Ron war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und sah Harry an. „Nicht wahr Harry?" Auch Harry nickte. Ach das noch, manchmal waren ihre Freunde einfach zu anhänglich.

„Nein!" Antwortete Hermine scharf. „Ihr kommt nicht mit. Hört mal. Das ist jetzt nichts gegen euch. Aber mir ist das peinlich wenn ihr dabei seid…" – „Aber wir wissen doch eh was passiert ist." – „Das ist nicht der springende Punkt Ron. Ich möchte nicht daß ihr dabei seid, ok? Ich schäme mich so schon und außerdem…" Sie holte tief Luft. „Versteht das bitte. Außerdem muß jemand Snape sagen wo ich bin wenn er kommt." Ron sah zu den anderen Schülern hinüber.

„Nein, ihr sollt es ihm sagen. Und am besten soll er auch gleich dazu kommen um sich zu rechtfertigen…", knurrte Hermine und ehe die Jungs was hätte tun können, stand sie auf dem finsteren Flur vor dem Klassenzimmer.

Hermine strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Die Panik vom Vorabend kehrte zurück. Doch sie mußte es tun, sonst hätte sie überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr. Vor allem mußte sie wissen was gestern los gewesen war. Würde Snape denn überhaupt mit ihr reden? Einen Versuch war's wert.

Vorsichtig drückte Hermine die Klinke des Büros hinunter und hoffte daß sie verschlossen war. Sie war es nicht. Ein letztes mal sah Hermine sich auf dem Gang um ehe sie im Büro verschwand und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Irgendwie kam sie sich wie eine kleine Diebin vor.

„Professor Snape?" Rief sie vorsichtig durch den Raum, doch auf eine Antwort wartete sie vergebens. Ihre Tasche, warf Hermine achtlos neben seinen Schreibtisch ehe sie weiter durch den Raum lief. Die Türe zum Labor stand immer noch offen. Das war so untypisch für diesen Mann.

Ängstlich ging sie in das Labor. Er war nicht da und alles was sie gestern gebraut hatte stand noch so da wie sie es verlassen hatte… Unheil kam in Hermine auf als sie die offene Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern sah.

_Ich weiß nicht… langsam glaube ich nicht mehr daß alles ok ist. Wenn er tot ist oder so… dann ist das alleine deine Schuld!_

Hermine ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch das Labor schweifen um irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, der ihr sagte, daß er hier gewesen war… daß ihre größte Angst einfach nur ein Gefühl war. Doch sie wurde wieder enttäuscht. Er war nicht dagewesen und wenn hatte er nichts angerührt, was sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Professor Snape?" Rief Hermine abermals, doch dieses mal in den Flur zu seinen Privaträumen. Die Türe stand immer noch offen. Hermine horchte auf. Ein Geräusch! Oder nur ein Streich ihrer Phantasie?

Hermine ging in sein Wohnzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Warum sie das tat, wusste sie selbst nicht. Wollte sie Snape vorm wegrennen abhalten? Als ob das jemand könnte. Das Wohnzimmer war leer… das Badezimmer ebenso… Sie öffnete eine Türe von der sie annahm daß es eine Küche war. Ihre Annahme war richtig… doch hier war weder Snape noch sah es aus als wäre er da gewesen.

Da war es schon wieder… das Geräusch und es kam eindeutig aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine ging aus der Küche hinaus. Die Türe zum Schlafzimmer war geschlossen… Ja… Hermine konnte sich erinnern daß sie diese zugeschlagen hatte aus Angst Snape würde sie verfolgen. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt obwohl Hermine innerlich schwitze als sie die Türe langsam öffnete. Sie stieß die Türe auf und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

_OH MEIN GOTT! Hermine! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Sie werden dich hängen… auspeitschen… Gott Hermine was hast du nur wieder für bescheuerte Gedanken?_

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund, ihre Gedanken vergessend, als sie auf das Bild blickte, welches sich ergab. Snape lag auf dem Boden, die Hosen halb heruntergelassen. Daneben ein zum anziehen fertig hingelegter Schlafanzug.

_Er wollte sich nur einen Schlafanzug anziehen… mehr nicht. Und du malst den Teufel an die Wand. Wollte er doch… oder?_

Das Fieberthermometer und die Kondome lagen immer noch an der Stelle an der sie Hermine hatte fallen lassen. Eine Flüssigkeit hatte sich neben Snapes Kopf gesammelt.

_Blut!_

„Professor… können sie mich hören?" Hermines Angst hatte sich in komplette Panik verwandelt. Sie war zu ihm hin geschlittert und hatte sich neben ihm hingekniet. „Professor…" Keine Reaktion. Die Brandwunden in seinem Gesicht waren mehr oder weniger gut abgeheilt, dank der Salbe und wirkten nicht mehr wie eine große klaffende Wunde. Hermine hob die Hand und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

_Du mußt nicht mehr bei Verstand sein! Du schlägst deinen Lehrer. Ruf Dumbledore._

Warum tauchten diese fiesen Stimmen immer auf wenn man sie am wenigsten brauchte? Doch ihre Ohrfeige schien gewirkt zu haben. Ein keuchen war von Severus zu vernehmen. „Ich bin's… Hermine Granger. Bitte machen sie die Augen auf."

Hermine griff nach seinem Arm und versuchte den schweren Körper anzuheben. Wie sie es geschafft hatte ihn aufs Bett zu bringen, hätte sie später nicht mehr sagen können. Sie hatte ihm die Hose von den Beinen gezogen und mühsam die Schlafhose drüber gezogen. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie das Blut vom Boden verschwinden.

„Sie wollten gar keinen Sex mit mir… stimmst?" Fing sie an vor sich hin zu brabbeln. „Sie wollten nur ... Und ich dachte sie wollten mich… mißbrauchen…" Hermines Stimme war dünn als sie die Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte.

„Was hat sie denn dazu veranlaßt du glauben daß ich so etwas tun würde?" Kam es dünn, kaum hörbar von Snape. Hermine schreckte hoch und sah in die ausdruckslosen… ja leeren Augen ihres Lehrers. Er hatte sie verstanden und das obwohl sie dachte er währe überhaupt nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein. „Wie lange ist vergangen seid sie gegangen sind?" Fragte er erneut.

Hermine schluckte. „9 Stunden… glaub ich…", gab sie leise von sich und wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich… ich werde ihnen Wasser holen…"

Fluchtartig verließ Hermine das Schlafzimmer und rannte ins Bad. Sie hatte jetzt raus müssen. Einen kurzen Gedanken dachte Hermine an Kasteiung nach. Sie war verrückt! Erst nachdem sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewaschen und sich einige Augenblicke im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, füllte sie ein Glas und eine Schüssel mit Wasser mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer kehrte. Snape lag immer noch da wie zuvor.

„Was hat sie dazu veranlaßt zu glauben daß ich Sex mit ihnen haben wollte?" Wiederholte Snape ruhig seine Frage als Hermine neben ihm auf der Bettkante platz genommen hatte und nach dem Wasserglas griff. Hermine starrte ihn nur an. „Miss Granger… ich habe sie was gefragt!" Seine Stimme war immer noch leise aber dieses mal um einiges Schärfer."

„Ich denke Professor Dumbledore wird gleich kommen. Sie haben ihren Unterricht verpaßt. Er hat schon längst begonnen…", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Miss Granger… zum letzten Mal! Was hat sie dazu veranlaßt zu glauben daß ich Sex mit ihnen haben wollte? WAS?" Hermine zuckte zusammen als er sie fast schon anbrüllte. Wie konnte ein Mann, der augenblicklich ziemlich schwach schien dennoch so ein Volumen in seine Stimme bringen? Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper.

„Ich… ich hatte die Kondome in der Hand… und dann haben sie mich so angegrinst… irgendwie lüstern und gleichzeitig haben sie ihre Hose geöffnet…", fing Hermine an und war kurz davor erneut zu weinen. Schon wieder. Wenn dieser Mann doch nur wüßte. Snape starrte sie einfach nur an. „Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einer Schutzbefohlenen…", fing er langsam an. „Ich hatte es auch nicht vor! Ich wollte lediglich meine Hose ausziehen um…" – „… ihren Schlafanzug anzuziehen… das hab ich jetzt auch schon kapiert." – „Aber?" Snape zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. „Dieses grinsen…" Snape rollte mit den Augen. Hermine hätte beinahe geschmunzelt… sie hatte ihren Lehrer noch nie die Augen rollen sehen und es sah fast schon niedlich aus. Fast… wobei sich Hermine ohrfeigte, da sie das Wort niedlich und Snape in einem Satz gebraucht hatte.

„Ich habe gegrinst weil sie die Kondome gefunden haben… Es war nicht meine Absicht, daß sie diese finden, ich hatte vergessen das ich überhaupt noch welche besaß. Aber ich hätte in dem Moment gerne in ihr Köpfchen geschaut als sie erkannt haben was es ist und entsetzt kapiert haben daß selbst ich ab und zu Zuneigung einer Frau suche. Doch nicht von ihnen! Auch wenn sie es nicht zu glauben vermögen, auch ich finde etwas ab und an amüsant! Obwohl ich nicht gleich in Lachstürmen verfalle oder es sonst irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit lasse. Also was ist jetzt mit meinem Unterricht?"

Hermine starrte ihn einfach nur an. War das der Mann der sie bisher immer so schikaniert hatte? War das die Fledermaus Snape?

„Sie sind zu spät… er hat längst begonnen…" Hermine schluckte. Es traf immer die Boten…die mußten zuerst sterben, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

Snape schien nachzudenken, ebenso wie Hermine die ihn beobachtete. Nur weil ein Mann Kondome bei sich trug, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch Sex haben wollte, zumindest nicht mit ihr. Wieder kam ihr der Spruch „Erst denken, dann handeln" in den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn sich einmal zu Herzen nehmen. Doch das Snape es so locker nahm, dass er den Unterricht verpasst hatte konnte sie sich nur mit dem Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf erklären. „Bringen sie mir ein Pergament und eine Feder…", befahl Snape in seinem üblichen Ton. Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Bitte?"

„Bringen sie mir etwas zum Schreiben!" Widerholte sich Snape. Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen und Snape statt dessen anstarrte, fügte er noch ein eisiges „Sofort!" hinzu, welche vermutlich sogar Dumbledore dazu veranlasst hätte loszulaufen und Snape seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitelchen ist Hermine doch recht gemein zu den Slytherins (Die haben es auch nicht anders verdient!) und spielt für Snape Laufbursche…


	8. Chapter 8

Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon heute Mittag hoch laden… aber das Internet hat mir mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Aaaaaber! Ich habe es ja jetzt doch noch geschafft.

Da es ja doch schon ziemlich spät ist und ich auch erst vor 10 Minuten heim gekommen bin, werde ich heute die Antworten auf die Reviews mal wegfallen lassen. Dennoch möchte ich echt sagen dass ich unglaublich Stolz auf meine Leser bin! Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 8**

Mit Pergament und Federn bewaffnet kam sie zurück zu Snape ans Bett. „Hier… bitte." Es war kein übliches Pergament, doch es war wunderschön. Es hatte einen silbernen Kopf mit Snapes Initialen. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich sanfter an als das übliche Pergament.

Snape schaute sie nur an. „Schreiben sie…!" Es war keine bitte… es war ein Befehl. Hermine holte tief Luft ehe sie die Feder eintunkte und das Pergament ausbreitete. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an ehe sie zu schreiben begann.

„Durch einen kleinen Unfall im Labor bin ich nun gezwungen von meinem Unterricht fern zu bleiben. Wie lange dieser Zustand anhält kann ich bisher nicht sagen. Miss Granger bitte schreiben sie ein bisschen schneller, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Weiter, ich möchte keine Hilfe aus dem Krankenflügel und möchte bis zu meiner Genesung keinen hier unten sehen. Mit Ausnahme von Miss Granger, der ich wohl mein Leben zu verdanken habe, mehr oder weniger. Weiter schreiben Miss Granger! Auch dich Albus, möchte ich hier unten nicht sehen und zur Abwechslung wäre es mal schön wenn du dich an meine Wünsche halten würdest! Da bereits in wenigen Tagen die Sommerferien beginnen möchte ich dich bitten die Schüler so lange von meinem Unterricht zu befreien oder lass dir was anderes für sie einfallen, nur halte sie von mir fern." Snape pausierte und sah zu Hermine die die letzten Worte auf das Pergament schrieb ehe sie es ihm zuschob. Snape überflog es und setzte unten seine Unterschrift.

„Gehen sie nun in mein Klassenzimmer und teilen ihren Schulkameraden mit das mein Unterricht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres ausbleibt. Dann bringen sie diesen Brief zu Professor Dumbledore und kommen bitte wieder hier her zurück. Wir haben noch das ein oder andere Hühnchen miteinander zu rupfen." Snape sah sie streng an.

_Warum muß so was auch immer mich treffen? _

Hermine seufzte leise und verschwand dann still und heimlich aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Da sie sich kein weiteres mal umdrehte, entging ihr das Lächeln mit welchem Snape ihr hinterher sah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unsicher öffnete Hermine die Türe zum Klassenzimmer und sofort kehrte schlagartig Ruhe ein. Als die Schüler jedoch erkannten, daß es sich nicht um Snape sondern um Hermine handelte nahm das Gemurmel langsam wieder zu. Etwas nervös positionierte sich Hermine am Pult und sah über die Klasse hinweg. Eigentlich war es ein tolles Gefühl gewesen als sie herein gekommen war und jeder schwieg… und jetzt stand sie hier vor der Klasse… und jeder ignorierte sie!

„Ähm… also…", fing Hermine an, versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit mit ein wenig Händegefuchtel auf sich zu ziehen.

„Komm verzieh dich Schlammblut…", zischte ein Slytherin hervor. Hermines Augenbrauen verengten sich und sie sah die Slytherins böse an ehe sie sich noch ein weiteres mal räusperte.

„Also ich habe eine Mitteilung an die Gryffindor zu machen…", fing sie langsam an. „Und eine an die Slytherin…", ein finsteres grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Zuerst die für die Slytherins. Ihr sollt euer Buch aufschlagen und einen 3 Fuß langen Aufsatz über das Kapitel 13 schreiben." Ungläubig sahen sie die Slytherins an, einige fingen an zu protestieren. „Die Gryffindor jedoch.. sind für den Rest des Schuljahres von Zaubertränke befreit!" Hermine grinste aus vollem Herzen als ein Slytherin aufsprang.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht… Warum sollte Snape gerade euch Gryffindorn frei geben..."

Zufrieden rollte Hermine das Pergament aus unter dem Snapes Unterschrift prangte. „Wenn ihr es nicht glaubt! Kommt vor und schaut euch das Pergament an. Es ist von Snape unterschrieben und somit gültig? Aber ich kann Snape auch gerne erzählen daß seine Slytherin sich gegen seinen Willen stellen. Ich vermute das könnte echt Streß mit ihm geben! Da er ja euer geschätzter Hauslehrer ist. Was für ein Licht würde das wohl auf euch werfen… wenn ihr euch gegen ihn wendet."

Sie rollte das Pergament wieder auf und sah zu ihren Mitschülern aus Gryffindor. „Was ist? Wollt ihr hier bleiben und mit den Slytherins zusammen schreiben?" Das totale Chaos brach unter den Gryffindor aus, keinem konnte es schnell genug gehen diesen dunklen Keller zu verlassen.

Hermine lehnte sich draußen an die Steinwand während sie auf ihre Freunde wartet.

„Geil Hermine… Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" Sagte Ron begeistert während er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Hermine jedoch grinste ihn, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden, an. „Das hast du doch gerade gesehen wie ich das geschafft habe…" – „Ja aber wie hast du Dumbledore dazu gebracht?" – „Hab ich nicht…" – „Wie hast du nicht?" Nun schaltete sich auch Harry ein.

„Ich war nicht bei Dumbledore… ich geh jetzt erst zu ihm und…" – „Ja aber das Pergament!" Warf Ron ein und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt laß mich doch erst mal ausreden. Auf jeden Fall war ich bei Snape. Und ich hab echt ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen gestern… eigentlich ist es meine Schuld, daß wir keinen Unterricht mehr haben." Hermines Stimme hatte sich gesenkt doch die Jungs klopften ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Hermine du bist die beste…", nickte Ron sie an doch Harry riß die Augen auf. „Hermine! Du hast doch nicht mit Snape geschlafen?"

Hermine ignorierte die Würgegeräusche die Ron von sich gab und sah Harry strafend an. „Bist du bescheuert? Nein das habe ich nicht und im Übrigen steht gar nichts davon in dem Pergament daß die Slytherins diesen Aufsatz schreiben müssen. Es steht lediglich drin das ALLE Schüler bis zum Schulende befreit sind. Und des Weiteren ist es meine Schuld weil ich weggerannt bin und Snape alleine gelassen habe. Er hat das Bewußtsein verloren und sich dabei den Kopf aufgeschlagen und ist bis heute morgen da gelegen… könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"

Die Jungs jedoch schüttelten nur grinsend den Kopf. „Hermine… wen interessiert das ob Snape abkratzt oder nicht… immerhin wollte er dich gestern… du weißt schon…" – „Nein Ron! Das wollte er nicht. Ich habe mir was zusammen gereimt was nicht da war… ok? Und mich würde es interessieren wenn er stirbt… klar?" Als Antwort auf die entgeisterten Blicke der Jungs schnaubte sie nur und stob davon.

Solche Idioten. Snape war kein Engel, aber deswegen hatte er es noch lange nicht verdient zu sterben. Es gab nur ein einziger Mensch dem sie den Tod wünschen würde und dies war definitiv nicht Snape!

Sie ignorierte das rufen hinter ihr, welches von den Jungs die versuchten sie einzuholen. Doch Hermine war zu schnell… und sie hatte auch nicht vor langsamer zu machen. Erst als sie vor Dumbledores Büro stand, hielt sie inne, nannte das Paßwort und verschwand auf der Treppe ehe die Jungs sie eingeholt haben. Gerade als sie am Ende des Wasserspeiers gegen die Tür klopfen wollte, schwang diese auf. Erschrocken machte Hermine einen Satz nach hinten und wäre beinahe die Treppe hinunter gestürzt.

„Miss Granger." Dumbledores weiche Stimme empfing Hermine. Mit langsamen Schritten betrat sie das Büro. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber verändert hatte sich rein gar nichts. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" Dumbledore lächelte sie friedlich an.

Dumbledores Stimme zu hören tat Hermines Seele richtig gut. Sie hatte sich bei diesem Mann stets sicher und wohl gefühlt und wenn sie einen Wunsch frei hätte, so würde sie sich wünschen daß dieser Mensch ihr Vater war.

„Ich habe ihnen ein Pergament von Professor Snape zu geben. Er hatte einen kleinen Unfall in seinem Labor und wird wohl die restlichen Schultage nicht mehr unterrichten können."

Dumbledore nickte ihr verstehend zu und rollte das Pergament aus. Während er sich die Zeilen durchlas, musterte Hermine den alten Mann. Das Leben war so ungerecht…

„Warum haben sie eigentlich keine Kinder?" Platzte es Hermine heraus noch ehe sie sich den Mund zuheben konnte. Dumbledore sah auf und blickte sie einen Moment an ehe er etwas sagte. „Aber ich habe doch jede Menge Kinder, meine Liebe. Ihr seid zwar nicht meine eigenen Kinder, aber doch sind all meine Schüler für mich wie meine Kinder. Ich versuche mich so gut es geht um euch zu kümmern und euch zu beschützen wie es ein Vater für seine Kinder tut."

Hermine konnte nicht sagen warum aber plötzlich kam ihr das Bild der Kelly Family in den Sinn. Eine Zaubererfamilie, die im Übrigen mit den Weasleys verwandt waren, welche unter den Muggeln lebte und diese mit Musik unterhielt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um dieses Bild zu verscheuchen, denn in ihrem Bild war Dumbledore das Oberhaupt der Kellys gewesen.

„Wenn wir all ihre Kinder sind… und sie uns beschützen… dann könnten wir doch theoretisch mit all unseren Problemen zu ihnen kommen, oder?" Dumbledore nickte. „Professor… dann beschützen sie mich! Ich bitte sie, daß ich in den Ferien hier im Schloss bleiben kann… Bitte!"

Dumbledore legte das Pergament zur Seite und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Hermine…", seine Stimme war sanfter den je. „Du weißt genau daß dies nicht geht. Ich darf keinen Schülern erlauben hier im Schloss zu bleiben während den Sommerferien. Das habe ich bereits Harry erzählt und nun dir. Ich selbst bin in der Zeit nicht im Sommer und wenn keiner der Lehrer hier bleibt und ausdrücklich danach verlangt, daß sie hier bleiben so sehe ich keine Möglichkeit für sie. Aber warum willst du denn nicht nach Hause?"

Hermines Kopf senkte sich ein wenig. Sie hatte mit solch einer Antwort bereits gerechnet. Doch dann schöpfte sie neue Hoffnung und hob den Kopf. „Welcher Lehrer bleibt denn hier?" Dumbledores Frage warum sie nicht nach Hause wollte, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

„Nun, ich befürchte außer Argus Filch, Professor Trelawny und Professor Snape wird keiner hier im Schloss bleiben… Aber sie haben mir nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet."

Hermines Gedanken waren bereits wo ganz anders. Das war nicht gerade eine große Auswahl die sie hatte und eigentlich wollte sie auch bei keinem von diesen Lehrern bleiben… was wohl daran lag daß sie keinen von ihnen leiden konnte. Sie stand langsam auf. Das Dumbledore wieder dazu übergegangen war sie mit einem Sie anzusprechen war ihr erst gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Seien sie mir nicht böse Professor… aber ich kann ihnen ihre Frage nicht beantworten… noch nicht. Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt bitte… ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen." Dumbledore nickte ihr gutmütig zu als Hermine sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

………………………………………………..

Im nächsten Kapitel stattet Hermine ihrer „Lieblingslehrerin" Trelawny und Filch einen kleinen Besuch ab… der nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend ablaufen!


	9. Chapter 9

So… dann kommt jetzt mal Kapitel 9 für euch. Disclaimer ist wie immer im ersten Kapitel. Ich wollte es schon früher online stellen… aber das liebe Internet hasst mich einfach… sfz

TiniSnape – Nein… sie hat nicht mehr Glück bei ihm… aber schaut euch die Kellys doch mal an… die Klamotten… die können doch nur von der Zaubererwelt kommen oder was glaubt ihr wie denen ihr Hausboot überhaupt auf dem Wasser geblieben ist? (Ja, man merkt dass ich die nicht wirklich mag.)

So… und nun viel spaß beim lesen…

**Kapitel 9**

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sank Hermine gegen diese. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Tränen die ihr über die Wangen kullerten ignorierte sie, wie immer. Vermutlich hätte sie eh schon den Preis der Heulsuse des Jahres gewonnen wenn es diesen gegeben hätte.

Das war alles nicht so gelaufen wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte… ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich hätte Dumbledore ihr mit Freude erklären sollen daß sie gerne hier im Schloss bleiben könnte. Dass er ja soooo stolz wäre sie aufnehmen da sie seine beste Schülerin wäre und er ihr nichts verwehren könnte. Dass er sie vielleicht sogar für sie sogar mehr als nur ein einfacher Rektor wäre, nein etwas wie ihr richtiger Vater der sie aufnehmen wollte. Aber was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet, nach dem genau dies Harry all die Jahre verwehrt wurde? Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie dann eine positive Antwort bekommen? Gut, bei Harry gab es noch eine Ausnahme… er war schließlich an sein Elternhaus… oder zumindest an das Haus der Familie seiner Mutter, gebunden. Sie aber nicht. Sie hatte nichts von Voldemort zu befürchten! Zumindest nicht direkt. Und der Zauber daß sie zuhause sicherer wäre, funktionierte bei ihr auch nicht, denn das Band der Liebe welches Harry schützte existierte bei ihr nicht. Abgesehen davon dass so etwas wie Liebe bei ihr Zuhause überhaupt nicht existierte. Nur Egoismus, Selbstsüchtigkeit und eben die ganze Palette. Warum also in aller Welt konnte sie nicht im Schloss bleiben? Sie würde doch nichts anstellen oder dergleichen. Dumbledore kannte sie… sie war ein vernünftiges Mädchen… das war sie doch, oder?

Durch das ungeduldige vibrieren der Treppe wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Natürlich hatte auch diese Treppe hier ihr Eigenleben wie so ziemlich jede Treppe in Hogwarts. „Ja, ja… ich komm ja schon", murmelte sie lustlos vor sich hin und trat von der Stelle damit die Treppe herabfuhren konnte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl diese Treppe konnte sie nicht schnell genug loswerden. Aber hatte eine Treppe denn Gefühle?

_So ein Quatsch!_

Hermine schnaubte über sich selbst. Sie war keine 11 mehr also sollte sie aufhören solch ein Mist zu glauben.

„Hermine… und wie ist es gelaufen? Werden wir Snape noch mal haben? Oder bekommen wir einen neuen Lehrer? Nun sag schon, was ist los? Hat er was wegen den Slytherins gesagt?"

Hermine holte tief Luft ehe sie diese wieder, ziemlich genervt, ausatmete. „RON! Halt die Klappe!" Schnauzte sie ihn kräftig an, so daß der rothaarige Junge in sich zusammen zuckt und Harry einen fragenden Blick zuwarf welcher nur mit der Schulter zuckte.

„Sag mal… was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Mußt du Snape heiraten oder was?" Hermine holte tief Luft, antwortete nichts und lief einfach los. Na super, das war jetzt genau daß was sie nun brauchte. Einen beleidigten Ron. Warum war er auch immer so schnell beleidigt und nahm sich alles zu Herzen? Hermine hätte schreien können. Sie stapfte mit dem Fuß auf, machte kehrt und lief einfach davon ohne etwas zu den Jungs zu sagen oder sie weiter zu beachten.

Abermals warfen sich die beiden Jungs einen fragenden Blick zu ehe sie Hermine hinterher rannten. Auf halbem Wege blieb Hermine abrupt stehen so daß die Jungs beinahe in sie hinein gerannt wären. „Müsst ihr mir unbedingt folgen?" Fragte Hermine genervt. „Ich bin doch keine Glucke!" Fügte sie schlecht gelaunt hinzu. Doch Harry überging ihre Frage und stellte seine eigene. „Wo willst du hin? Hermine wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, du bist plötzlich so gereizt…" – „Die ist doch immer so vor den Ferien gereizt! Während andere sich darauf freuen ist sie nur noch bescheuert drauf. Das weißt du doch Harry… wie kann man nur so viel lernen! Jeder ist froh die Schule los zu werden nur Hermine nicht, die will gleich hier einziehen, denn sie könnte ja was verpassen!" Ron war immer noch beleidigt und vermutlich würde das noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben, doch im Moment war Hermine das ziemlich egal.

Sie schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen ehe sie anfing zu sprechen. „Ok… tschuldigung für mein Verhalten…", fing sie langsam an. „Ich weiß ich bin ziemlich gereizt und alleine dies sollte genug sein um euch zu sagen daß ihr mir nicht immer nachlaufen sollt. Und wenn ihr genau wissen wollt wo ich hingehe… ich werde zu Trelawny gehen." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zu der? Ich meine du kannst sie nicht ausstehen… sie kann dich nicht ausstehen, was willst du bei der?" – „Etwas, was euch nichts angeht? Ich möchte sie etwas fragen. Dumbledore hat mich praktisch zu ihr geschickt! Würdet ihr mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen? Bitte Jungs… Ich möchte im Moment einfach nicht in Gesellschaft jemand anderes sein." – „Aber warum denn Mine? Wir sind doch deine Freunde?" – „Genau… deswegen! Weil ihr meine Freunde seid solltet ihr das verstehen…" Traurig blickte sie zu den Jungs.

Harry warf resignierend die Hände in die Luft. "Versteh einer die Weiber… ich glaub ich werd schwul!" Knurrte er leise vor sich hin. „Komm Ron… wir gehen! Wir suchen uns einen Platz wo bessere Laune herrscht! Gehen wir schwimmen?"

_Scheiße! Eigentlich willst du doch daß sie bei dir bleiben… warum jagst du sie dann weg? Obwohl… du weißt doch eh nicht was du willst, aber im vermasseln bist du einsame Spitze Hermine!_

Ein schweres seufzen hallte durch den Gang ehe Hermine ihren Weg weiter fortsetzte. Als sie endlich vor der Türe ihrer verhaßten Lehrerin stand, starrte sie diese eine Weile an, als würde auch sie ein Eigenleben entwickeln und fragen was sie hier wollte. Vielleicht aber wartete sie auch daß diese olle Kuh die Türe aufriß und Hermine sofort sagte daß sie verschwinden sollte. Zögerlich pochte sie an das Holz als nichts dergleichen passierte.

Ein lauter Schlag drang nach draußen der klang als hätte jemand etwas in seiner Hektik umgeschmissen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte jemand so doof sein? Und vor allem… wie konnte jemand wie sie, der wohl so unfähig war wie kein zweiter, hier an der Schule unterrichten und die Köpfe der Schüler vergiften?

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und mehr als Schals und jede Menge Stoff konnte Hermine im ersten Augenblick nicht erkennen. Doch irgendwo, tief unter den vielen Stoffschichten löste sich ein spitzer Schrei. „Ich wusste daß meine Vorhersage richtig war! Der Teufel… er steht vor meiner Tür!" Ihre Aufgeregte Stimme verwandelte sich schnell in einen tiefen Baß. Hermine bezweifelte in diesem Augenblick schwer daß es eine gute Idee war hier her zu kommen, doch sie mußte es wenigstens versuchen ehe sie die olle Schnepfe aufgeben konnte. Was sie jedoch sehnsüchtigst hoffte.

„Ich bin nicht der Teufel, sondern Hermine Granger! Und sie wissen genau wer ich bin! Nachdem wir da geklärt hätten, würde ich sie…", doch weiter kam Hermine nicht. Die Professorin für Wahrsagen fiel ihr ins Wort. Hermine entfuhr ein knurren und ihr Kiefer knirschte gefährlich. Was war das noch einmal für ein Fluch den sie in einem von Snapes Büchern gelesen hatte?

„Du bist der Teufel!" Fing sie an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Hermine. „Du… ungläubige. Noch nie habe ich so schlechte Schwingungen von jemanden erhalten wie von ihnen! Ihre Aura… sie ist kalt und besessen…" Hermine gab einen leisen Klagelaut von sich. Sie gab auf. Noch keine 2 Minuten war sie im Gespräch, sofern man das so bezeichnen konnte, mit der Frau und schon gab sie auf. Das war zwar nicht wirklich Hermines Art, da sie in der Regel recht stur sein konnte, aber in diesem Fall konnte sie eine Ausnahme machen. Denn mal ehrlich, wer wollte länger als nötig mit dieser Frau in einem Raum sein?

„Erstens… habe ich ihnen gesagt daß ich weder der Teufel bin noch sonst jemanden. Ich bin Hermine Granger! Zweitens… Man zeigt nicht mit dem nackten Finger auf angezogene Leute! Und drittens… wer ihnen glaubt muß recht bescheuert sein! Alles was sie von sich geben ist absoluter Bockmist… und nun entschuldigen sie mich… ich hab nicht weiter vor meine Zeit mit jemanden der so unfähig wie sie ist zu vergeuden! Ach im übrigen… das was sie als kalte Aura entnehmen ist mein Zauberstab der schwer zuckt und kurz davor ist sie zu verhexen. Allerdings sind sie ja mit sich selbst gestraft!"

Hermine achtete nicht weiter auf das aufgebrachte Geschnatter der Lehrerin und machte kehrt. Was hatte sie nur geritten hier her zu kommen? War sie völlig verrückt gewesen? Doch wer wurde schon, innerhalb 2 Minuten, gerne zwei mal Teufel genannt? Wohl keiner. Plötzlich mußte sie ein wenig grinsen. Trelawny würde jetzt vermutlich heulend in ihrem Turm sitzen und versuchen diverse schrecklichen Vorhersagen zu machen und daran verzweifeln weil es nicht klappen würde. Natürlich würde sie Hermine die Schuld geben, da diese ja mit ihrer teuflischen Aura die übersinnlichen flüsse gestört hatte. Abgesehen davon war Hermines Argumentation nicht gerade… erwachsen gewesen.

Wie bitte schön kam sie denn auf den Spruch… man zeigt mit nacktem Finger nicht auf angezogene Leute… Der Finger war wohl das einzige was an der Frau nackt gewesen war. Dennoch mußte sie grinsen.

Nachdem Hermine einige Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Büro der Professorin gebracht hatte blieb sie stehen. Es war ziemlich ruhig im Schloss. Die meisten saßen in ihrem Unterricht oder lagen draußen am See wenn sie so viel Glück wie die Gryffindors bei Snape hatten.

Auf ihrer Liste standen noch zwei potentielle Personen für ihre Sommerferien. Gut, Potentiell war etwas übertrieben… aber es waren kleine Hoffnungsschimmer. So schlug Hermine den Weg zum verrückten Hausmeister Filch ein.

Seine Türe stand einen Spalt offen und so konnte Hermine einen Blick hinein werfen. Sie hatte nie Filchs private Räume gesehen. Sie wusste nicht einmal wo die waren. Hatte er so was überhaupt oder lebte er in diesem schäbigen Büro? Vorstellen konnte sie es sich.

Leise Wortfetzen drangen nach außen während ein schnurren sie fast übertönte. Hermine machte einen Schritt näher bis ihr Gesicht das Holz der Türe berührte.

„Was hat diese Schülerin nur mit dir gemacht? Sie hat dich verhext… sonst wärst du doch niemals zu ihr gegangen und du würdest jetzt auch nicht zu ihr wollen! Sollte sie mir noch einmal unter die Augen treten und es wagen dich anzusehen werde ich sie…" Filch stoppte. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ja, was würde er tun? Sie _verhexen_? Düfte schwer für einen Squip werden.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was ich mit ihr machen werde…", sprach er weiter. „Aber das Wort Foltern wird darin vorkommen." Zufrieden strich er über das Fell der Katze, welche gequält miaute und Filch kurz darauf in den Finger zwickte. Plötzlich war ihr das Tierchen sogar richtig sympathisch… wenngleich auch ziemlich unheimlich!

Hermine ging zwei Schritte zurück. Filch als Rettungsanker hatte sich wohl gerade erledigt. Da blieb nur noch einer… Snape.

Erschrocken schlug Hermine die Hände vors Gesicht. „Verdammter Mist… ich sollte doch gleich nachdem ich bei Dumbledore war zu ihm kommen… wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Er wird mich umbringen…"

_Und wenn schon… wäre das nicht eine Erleichterung für dich?_

Hermine verdrängte diese kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Irgendwie hatte sie ja recht… Irgendwie…

--------------------------------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermine fantasiert mal wieder vor sich hin und vergleicht Snape mit einem Vampir...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Kapitel 1 – Kennen wir ja ;-)

Hideto… ich zieh dir die Ohren lang wenn du die anderen ärgerst! Du bekommst eine Woche Severus und Blade Verbot wenn du nicht aufhörst meine Leser zu ärgern… tsts… wo kommen wir da hin?

§Blickt entschuldigend zu den anderen§

So, da wir das nun geklärt hätten zurück zum Kapitel

Kicher

Da ich mal wieder total angetan war von euren Reviews, lade ich doch heute gleich das nächste Kapitel hoch.

TiniSnape – Ach du kennst doch Hermine… ab und an kann sie mal richtig biestig werden (mit dem nackten Finger auf dieses Kapitel zeigt)

Komet… wie würde denn Hermine ohne Kopf aussehen? Und diese Sauerei… nein nein, ihren Kopf lassen wir lieber mal dran

**Kapitel 10**

Hermine war die Gänge hinunter gerannt. Völlig außer Atem kam sie vor Snapes Büro zum stehen. Sei atmete ein paar mal heftig ein und aus um ihren Puls zu verlangsamen und ihren Atem zu normalisieren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht recht, da sich nun noch Angst und Unsicherheit zu ihrer Stimmung mischte.

Vorsichtig betrat sie Snapes Räume. Warum sie wie eine Katze zu seinem Schlafzimmer schlich hatte sie in dem Moment nicht sagen können, doch es gab ihr irgendwie Sicherheit auch wenn sie dadurch ein wenig wie ein Einbrecher wirkte. Aber wenn sie schlich, hörte er sie vielleicht auch gar nicht. Vielleicht… Leise schob sie die Schlafzimmertüre einen Spalt weit auf um hinein sehen zu können. Snape lag in seinem Bett… und es schien als würde er schlafen. Erleichterung machte sich in der 17 jährigen Schülerin breit. Wenn Snape schlief, dann würde er ihr zu spät kommen nicht bemerkt haben und er würde… nett und friedlich sein.

Ganz leise öffnete sie die Türe so weit daß sie ohne Probleme in das Zimmer hineinschlüpfen konnte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zum Bett. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Er wirkte irgendwie so harmlos wenn er schlief. Ja… er wirkte sogar richtig freundlich auf sie wenn seine Lippen nicht dieses süffisante Grinsen drauf hatten oder seine Mundwinkel nicht bis zum Hals herunter gezogen waren. Aber vermutlich war Snape auch der einzige Mensch der es schaffte bei einem herzlichen Lachen die Mundwinkel nach unten zu ziehen.

Hermine beugte sich etwas näher über ihn bis ihr Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt waren. Wenn seine Gesichtszüge so entspannt waren, wirkte er richtig… sexy. Hermine erschauerte. Das Wort sexy in Zusammenhang mit Snape war in etwa als würde man dem Teufel die Eigenschaft Liebevoll zuschieben. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihre Hand anzuheben und ihm über die Wangen zu streichen.

_Du meine Güte Hermine… was soll das denn jetzt? Siehst du Snape etwa mit anderen Augen nur weil er mal schläft? Sobald er wach ist, ist er der gleiche Idiot wie vorher!_

Hermine hatte Snape noch nie in ihrem Leben als Mann gesehen. Er war stets nur das Monster der Schule gewesen. Der Schrecken aller Schüler. Sie biß sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Wie sich seine Haut wohl anfühlte.

Ihr Gesicht kam noch näher an Snapes heran und war nur noch eine Handbreit von diesem entfernt. So nah war sie noch nie….

_Ich könnte diese paar Zentimeter überwinden und meine Lippen über seine Wangen streichen lassen. Mit den Lippen fühlt man doch am ehesten. Wie würde sich das anfühlen? Rau wie bei einem 3-tage Bart? Oder weich wie ein Babypopo. Ok… ein Babypopo hab ich noch nie geküsst… _

Sie hob die Hand an um Snape über die Lippen zu streicheln. Auch wenn sie lieber ihre eigenen Lippen dazu benutzt hätte, so war sie doch noch nicht dafür bereit. Aber die Hand… die Fingerspitzen… das war was anderes. Nur noch 2 Zentimeter… einer… und…

Plötzlich schlug Snape die Augen auf und zwei schwarze, glänzende Kohlenstücke starrten Hermine an. Diese stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und stolperte nach hinten, wo sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf ihrem Hintern landete. Hermine starrte auf das Bett in dem sich Snape langsam erhob und irgendwie erinnerte sich Hermine an den Muggelfilm Graf Dracula. Dieser hatte sich genauso langsam wie Snape aus seinem Sarg erhoben.

Hermine kam sich wie in einem Horrorfilm vor. Irgendwie erwartete sie sogar daß Snape sich nun auf sie stürzen würde und ihr das Blut aus den Adern saugte. Doch wie er sie ansah… dieser irre Blick. Ängstlich drückte sich Hermine mit den Beinen weiter weg von ihm, bis sie sie gegen die Wand stieß. Snape saß immer noch in seinem Bett und starrte sie an…

„HÖREN SIE AUF SIE IRRER!" Brüllte Hermine nun und schlug sich schluchzend die Hände vors Gesicht.

Ein tiefes Lachen drang vom Bett zu ihr herüber, was Hermines Angstgefühl nicht gerade minderte. Was hatte sie getan… diese Rede von wegen Fledermaus… die konnte ja nicht erfunden sein. Erst dieser irre Blick… und dann dieses noch verrücktere Lachen… Hermine war sogar schon versucht ein Bitte tun sie mir nichts zu ihm hinüber zu rufen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Statt dessen hatte sie immer noch die schwarzen Augen in ihren Gedanken. Noch nie hatte sie so gruselige Augen gesehen. Die waren doch gruselig… oder?

Das Lachen hörte auf. Vorsichtig lugte Hermine zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Snapes Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

_Er ist ein Zombie! Das muss es sein! Ein Untoter… ein… ach irgend so was eben… _schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Miss Granger…" Seine Stimme drang dumpf bis zu ihr heran. „Würden sie mir erklären was sie da tun?" – „Monster…", keuchte sie auf, schob die Finger, durch die sie zu ihm hinlinste, wieder zusammen. Wieder dieses irre Lachen. „Nun ja… ich wurde schon mein halbes Leben als Monster bezeichnet. Doch erklärt dies nicht, warum sie durch mein Haus schleichen und sich soweit über mein Bett beugen das sie fast hereingefallen wären. Und nun, verdammt noch mal stehen sie endlich von meinem Boden auf und benehmen sich ihrem Alter entsprechend!" Snapes zuckersüße Stimme hatte sich in seinen üblichen Tonfall verwandelt, den er auch im Unterricht zu nutzen pflegte.

Unsicher, ob sie nicht doch in eine Falle treten würde, rappelte sich Hermine vom Boden auf und starrte ihn unschlüssig an. Sie hatte sich gerade zum vollkommenen Idioten gemacht. Doch würde sie Snape nicht zu der Sorte Mensch zuordnen die so etwas brühwarm im ganzen Schloss verteilten. Unsicher was sie nun tun sollte, fing sie an ihre Hände zu kneten.

„Miss Granger…", fing Snape leicht genervt an. „Würden sie bitte aus der Ecke kommen und näher an mein Bett treten. Ich verspreche ihnen, ich beiße sie auch nicht!" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und dieses süffisante Lächeln war wieder auf seinen Lippen.

Hermine schluckte._ Er macht sich lustig über mich… er macht sich schon wieder Lustig über mich! _Doch sie trat langsam zu ihm.

„Waren sie bei Professor Dumbledore?" Hermine nickte. „Hat er etwas gesagt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat es ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen? Daß ich das noch mal erleben durfte…Miss Granger sprachlos. Ich sollte mir ein rotes Kreuzchen in den Kalender machen." Immer noch war seine Stimme vom Sarkasmus getränkt.

Langsam wurde Hermine wütend. Sie dachte an ihr Vorhaben zurück. Sollte sie diesen Mann wirklich fragen?

„Ähm… also ich", fing Hermine langsam an, doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte, sprach Snape weiter. „Nun… da sie ihre Stimme wohl wieder gefunden haben, könnten sie folgendes für mich erledigen!" Er hob ein Pergament hoch und drückte es Hermine in die Hand. Sie warf einen Blick drüber während ihre Miene immer fassungsloser wurde.

Kesselschrubben  
Einmachgläser neu befüllen  
Wohnung putzen

Hermine hob wütend den Kopf. Er wusste genau, daß sie nichts dazu sagen würde… Jeder andere hätte geschrien daß es in diesem Schloss Elfen dafür gäbe… doch nicht Hermine, denn sie war die einzige die sich für Elfen einsetzte und eher die Arbeit selbst machen würde als sie einem Elfen zu befehlen. Doch machte dieser Sauhund sie gerade zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven! Sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan… warum war er so zu ihr? Gut, diese Antwort lag klar auf der Hand. Weil es Snape war!

„Ich habe heute noch Unterricht, Sir…", brachte sie mühsam zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Sie haben auch irgendwann Schulschluss… da können sie doch sicher weiter machen. Und da bald Sommerferien sind, brauchen sie auch nichts mehr lernen. Sie werden doch einen armen, wehrlosen Mann nicht einfach im Stich lassen…" Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so verdammt unschuldig aussehen wenn er es drauf anlegte? Das war Hermine immer ein Rätsel gewesen, doch genau jetzt nutzte er dies erneut aus.

„Ja… Sir!" Hermine mußte sich beherrschen ihm nicht noch einige Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu knallen, auch wenn sich vermutlich alle Schimpfwörter aus sämtlichen Sprachen in ihrem Kopf sammelten und nur heraus wollten. „Das ist schön… denn wenn sie fertig sind, können sie sich die nächsten 3 Aufgaben bei mir abholen!"

Hermine preßte ihre Lippen aufeinander bis sie ganz weiß waren, nickte aber langsam. Die Sache mit dem persönlichen Sklaven kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. „Schön daß wir das geklärt haben. Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Schultag… und nun verlassen sie meine Räumlichkeiten!"

_Nur zu gerne… du… du… Monster!_

„Jawohl mein Herr und Gebieter… wie sie sie wünschen. Und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit werde ich ihnen dann noch gerne die Füße küssen, wenn ihnen beliebt!"

Hermine schnaubte und rannte schon fast aus seinen Privaträumen hinaus. So ein Idiot. Da hat man einmal mit ihm Mitleid und was ist? Er schaffte es immer wieder daß man wütend auf ihn war und Dinge zu anderen sagt die man unter normalen Umständen doch wohl nie sagen würde. Doch er hat es schon wieder geschafft dass sie ihren Mund nicht im Zaum halten konnte und einen verdammten Mist von sich gegeben hatte. Irgendwann würde er sie noch ins Grab bringen, wenn dies nicht schon jemand anderes übernommen hatte.

Sauer ging sie zurück in den Gryffindor Turm um sich ihre Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde zu holen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Na ja... im nächsten Kapitel werden Hermine einige Aufgaben abgenommen und sie rückt endlich mit ihrer Bitte an Snape heraus...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer Kap.1

Naschkätzchen… hab ich das gesagt? Auf jeden Fall… Dann war's falscher Alarm… die sagt nix! Zumindest nix konkretes.

Tini – Er reagiert… nicht gerade nett ;-)

So… jetzt wünsch ich euch bei diesem Kapitel vieeel Spaß und steinigt den armen Severus nicht gleich. Männer sind halt so…

**Kapitel 11**

Der restliche Schultag lief nicht wirklich aufregend ab. Sie regte sich hier und da über Snape auf und redete wieder mit ihren Freunden. Doch als es darum ging, zurück in Snapes Kerker zu gehen um die Kessel zu schrubben waren die beiden Jungs plötzlich schwer beschäftigt und konnten ihr nicht helfen. „Ach weißt du Hermine… ich ähm wir würden dir ja schon sehr gerne helfen… nur leider sind wir soooooo beschäftigt. Wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen und das wird ziemlich lange dauern und wenn wir die nicht fertig bekommen und…"

„Ihr seid mir vielleicht Freunde…", gab sie vorwurfsvoll von sich. „Ach und Ron… du bist ein schlechter Lügner! Das wollte ich nur mal sagen, Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache dass ihr beide noch nie freiwillig eure Hausaufgaben gemacht habt! Und schon gar nicht vor den Ferien!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verdrehte noch die Augen ehe sie sich alleine auf den Weg machte. Sie würde das auch alleine schaffen… sie brauchte die Hilfe der Idioten nicht. Wow… jetzt nannte sie schon ihre Freunde Idioten. Sie sollte sich echt mal zusammenreisen.

Doch als Hermine das Klassenzimmer betrat, strahlten sämtliche Kesseln in einem strahlenden Kupfer von ihren Plätzen. Jemand hatte es für sie übernommen sie zu schrubben. Aber wer? Auch später als sie das Büro und den Lagerraum betrat, war die Flüssigkeit in sämtlichen Gläsern und Behältern klar. Verwirrt betrat Hermine Snapes Wohnräume… doch auch hier schien schon geputzt worden zu sein. Was zur Hölle war hier los? Wer war das?

Sie entdeckte Snape an seinem Schreibtisch, während dieser irgendwelche Pergamente durcharbeitete. Sie räusperte sich, Snape reagierte nicht. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie da, bevor sie sich dafür entschied ihn anzusprechen. „Professor…" Er hob den Kopf und sah sie durchdringend an. „Ja Miss Granger, was gibt es?" – „Die Aufgaben die sie mir gegeben haben…" – „Ja was ist mit denen?" – „Sie sind wohl erledigt… aber nicht von mir…" – „Ich weiß!" Snape widmete sich seinen Pergamenten.

„Sie haben etwas von 3 weiteren Aufgaben erzählt." Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie unschlüssig an, dann nickte er. Hatte er es vergessen? Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabes zauberte er einen weiteren Stuhl herbei. Er schob einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente zur anderen Tischkante und legte eine schwarze Feder dazu.

„Ihre Aufgabe wird sein die Aufsätze der Erstklässler zu korrigieren", brummte er während er sich schon längst wieder mit seinen Pergamenten beschäftigte. Hermine starrte ungläubig auf den ihr zugeteilten Platz. Sie sollte Aufsätze korrigieren? Das war ja neu. Nicht daß es ihr keinen Spaß machen würde… aber war dies nicht etwas sehr… verantwortungsbewußtes? „Wer hat denn die Sachen erledigt?" Fragte sie neugierig während sie zum Stuhl lief und sich setzte. „Elfen…", brummte Snape ohne dieses mal aufzusehen. „Sie lassen Elfen ihre Gläser neu befüllen?" Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch. Snape blickte sie an. „Miss Granger wie sie schon so treffend gesagt haben, ich bin ein Monster aber dennoch bin ich nicht blöd. Wenn ein Elf nur die Dinge angefasst hätte, so lägen hier nun Kiloweise Glasscherben herum und mein Zimmer hätte sich in einen Teich verwandelt. Ich habe es selbst getan. Und nun schweigen sie und kümmern sich um die Aufsätze!"

Ihr Blick ging über die Pergamente ehe sie zu Snape erneut sah. „Sie wissen aber schon, daß die Benotung vermutlich besser ist als die von ihnen?" Er hob abermals den Kopf und musterte sie einen Augenblick. Bereute er es bereits ihr diese Aufgabe zugeschoben zu haben? „Keine Sorge… die Note werde ich setzen." – „Aber sie haben den Aufsatz gar nicht durchgelesen…" – „Das werde ich nicht müssen… sie korrigieren die Fehler und schreiben ihre Note, welche sie vergeben würden, darunter und ich werde sie dann um eine Note verschlechtern! Dann entspricht es vermutlich genau meiner üblichen Benotung."

Fassungslos sah Hermine ihn an. „Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst!" – „Wenn sie nur Ohne Gleichen verteilen, wird mir wohl nichts anders übrig bleiben." – „Wenn die Schüler es verdient haben!" – „Haben sie nicht Miss Granger… haben sie nicht und nun bitte ich sie endlich ihren Schnabel zu halten und anzufangen!" Hermine seufzte und begann zu lesen. Nach und nach musste sie immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Langsam verstand sie Snape. Manche Schüler schrieben solch einen Mist auf ihre Pergamente daß Hermine anfing der Kopf weh zu tun und ihre Augen sich zeitweise weigerten das geschriebene zu lesen. Manche Sachen musste sie 3 mal lesen um sicher zu sein dass auch genau das dort stand was ihr ihre Augen versuchten mitzuteilen. Und so fielen auch ihre Benotungen recht hart aus… aber dafür gerecht. Die Note Ohne Gleichen kam jedoch ziemlich selten vor… selbst bei Hermine, die besser benoten wollte als Snape.

Stundenlang saßen sie so am Schreibtisch ohne ein Wort miteinander zu reden. Irgendwann legte Snape die Feder beiseite und stand auf. „Ich habe Hunger, möchten sie auch etwas?" Hermine nickte überrascht. „Ja Sir, sehr gerne…" Er ging zum Kamin und bestellte über das interne Flohnetzwerk zwei essen und etwas zu trinken. Ob Hermine es überhaupt essen würde schien ihm egal zu sein. Aber zum Glück war die junge Dame nicht gerade wählerisch was ihr Essen anging. Sofern es keine Augen hatte oder glibschig war. Aber alleine die Tatsache dass er ihr anbot bei ihm zu essen, versetzte Hermine in bessere Laune.

„Nun Miss Granger, was halten sie von ihrer Meinung jeder der Schüler hätte ein Ohne gleichen verdient und ich würde viel zu hart benoten?" Hermine schnaubte und sah auf die Pergamente herab die sie korrigierte. „Ok… ich gebe zu… ich war all die Jahre… sagen wir mal ein klein wenig im Unrecht… die erste Klasse ist fast durchgehend von Idioten bevölkert… Und das aus meinem Mund… Ich fasse es nicht! Aber es gibt leider keine andere Beschreibung dafür." Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über das was sie da teilweise gelesen hatte.

„Aber es ist dennoch interessant zu erfahren, daß Gnome gegen die Bäume pinkeln müssen damit aus diesem Holz Zauberstäbe gemacht werden können… oder das Einhörner die direkten Nachfahren von Flußpferden sind… aber das was ich am besten fand, war daß einer der Schüler felsenfest davon überzeugt war, man hätte sich bis vor einigen Jahrhunderten noch über den Hintern ernährt… Ich sollte ihn mal fragen wie genau das von statten gegangen ist. Ich vermute ich könnte viel lachen bei dem Vortrag."

Snape grinste sie an. „Nun… ich hoffe sie verstehen meine Strenge… und ich werde diesen Schüler bei Gelegenheit danach fragen." Hermine nickte und was die Gelegenheit anging… armer Junge. „Oh ja… ich weiß daß ich mir irgendwann mal dafür in den Hintern beißen werde… aber sie tun mir in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache manchmal echt leid…" Snape gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, welches in einem Plopp unterging das durch den gerade erschienenen Elfen verursacht wurde.

„Nun, ich denke es wird Zeit zu essen…" Snape stand auf und ging zu dem großen Tisch in der Küche zu. „Setzen sie sich…" Er selbst hatte sich bereits gesetzt und goß sich ein Glas Butterbier ein. „Irgendwie paßt es gar nicht zu ihnen daß sie Butterbier trinken…", meinte Hermine nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Ach und warum?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht… es paßt einfach nicht. Ich hätte eher auf Wein oder Whiskey getippt." – „Miss Granger, ich bin kein Alkoholiker und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit…", war alles was Snape darauf erwiderte.

Das Essen lief Gefahr genauso schweigsam wie das korrigieren der Aufsätze ab. Dies wollte Hermine nicht hinnehmen und so überlegte sie krampfhaft über was man mit dem Menschen auf der anderen Tischseite reden konnte.

„Warum wollen sie mich überhaupt in ihrer Nähe haben?" Fragte sie schließlich. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. „Ich meine… Sie erlauben mir ihre Aufsätze zu korrigieren… sie essen mit mir zu Abend… sie haben danach verlangt daß ich nach meinen Schulstunden wieder zu ihnen komme."

Snape legte die Gabel neben seinen Teller und faltete die Hände.

_Oh scheiße… jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen._

„Nun Miss Granger…", fing Snape langsam an. _Er beginnt seine Sätze viel zu oft mit einem Nun…_ war das einzige was Hermine einfiel, doch sie drückte sich etwas weiter in seinen Stuhl da sie auf ein Donnerwetter wartete. Doch überraschenderweise blieb genau dies aus. „.Vielleicht genieße ich ihre Gesellschaft einfach. Zumindest wenn sie einmal den Mund halten ist es richtig angenehm mit ihnen zusammen in einem Raum zu sein."

Snape entfaltete seine Hände und begann weiter zu essen während Hermine der Kiefer herunter geklappt war. „Bitte?" Fragte sie irritiert. Hatte dieser Mann ihr gerade gesagt er genoß ihre Gesellschaft? Und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass da noch etwas anderes war, doch sie wusste nicht was. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. War dies jetzt der richtige Moment ihn zu fragen? Oder zu früh… Doch wenn er ein Nein sagen würde, dann würde er es jetzt genauso tun wie später.

„Professor darf ich sie um etwas bitten?" – Er hob die Hand mit der Gabel die ihr wohl andeuten sollte weiter zu sprechen. „Wie sie wissen sind in ein paar Tagen Sommerferien…" Snape nickte. „Nun… in den Sommerferien fahren alle Schüler in der Regel nach Hause oder sie fahren in den Urlaub… Und einige Lehrer fahren in den Urlaub… andere Lehrer bleiben hier… andere Lehrer fahren nach Hause… " – „Was wollen sie mir sagen Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig ungeduldig, so beschloß Hermine ihre Rede auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„Könnte ich die Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen? Ich nerve sie auch nicht und halte den Mund. Versprochen."

Snape verschluckte sich an seinem Essen daß er kräftig anfing zu Husten. Hermine sprang auf und begann ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Fing Snape aufbrausend an, nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder im Griff hatte. „Nur weil ich ihnen gerade mitgeteilt habe, daß ich gerne in ihrer Gesellschaft bin, heißt das noch lange nicht daß sie bei mir einziehen sollen. Was glauben sie wie sehr ich mich auf die Sommerferien freue und auf die Tatsache daß ich endlich keinen Schüler mehr sehen muss? Was glauben sie wie froh ich darüber bin endlich aus diesem Schloss zu kommen und in mein Haus zurück zu kehren? Und da fragen sie allen ernstes ob sie bei mir bleiben können? Nein Miss ‚Granger, das können sie nicht!"

Hermine sank zurück auf ihren Stuhl. Das war nun wirklich nicht gerade so gelaufen wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Bitte…", flüsterte sie leise. „Nein!" Gab er aufgebracht von sich. „Sie verstehen daß nicht… wenn ich nach Hause zurück muß… dann werde ich nächstes Schuljahr nicht mehr hier sein können…" Snape lachte auf. „Warum… werden sie dann getötet oder was?"

_Oder ich tue es selbst, wofür die Chancen sehr gut stehen. Verdammt gut sogar und ziemlich wahrscheinlich. _Hermine schluckte schwer. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch sie hatte sich noch soweit unter Kontrolle daß sie nicht weinen mußte.

„Nicht direkt…", antwortete sie ihm nun. „Aber sie wissen nicht wie es bei mir zuhause ist… Es ist die Hölle." – „Schlimmer als 6 Wochen mit einem _Monster_ zusammen zu sein?" Fragte Snape belustigt und andererseits ernst. Er sah sie doch sorgevoll an… oder bildete Hermine sich das nur ein.

„Ja…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Schlimmer. Nach außen hin sind wir vielleicht eine perfekte Familie… doch nach innenhinein ist es das genaue Gegenteil. Bitte Professor… sie müssen mir helfen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich denke das muss ich nicht. Ich bin weder ihr Vater noch sonst jemanden der für sie von Bedeutung wäre. Ich bin einfach nur ihr Lehrer!" Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, rannte um den Tisch herum und packte Snape am Kragen wo sie ihn kräftig schüttelte. „Verstehen sie nicht? SIE MÜSSEN MIR HELFEN! _BITTE_!"

Snapes Augen wurden finster. Mit einem Ruck riß er Hermine von sich und hob ihre Handgelenke ziemlich schmerzhaft fest. „Ich denke… sie sollten nun gehen… und am besten kommen sie die nächsten 5 Tage bis sie das Schloss verlassen haben nicht mehr in meine Nähe… Dies ist ein ernst gemeinter Rat!" Damit stieß er sie grob von sich weg. Hermine schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Bitte…", wimmerte sie während dicke Tränen über ihr Gesicht kullerten.

„Raus… Sofort!" Snapes Stimme war eiskalt geworden. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verließ weinend die Kerkerräume. Es hätte eh keinen Sinn gehabt noch etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte ihre letzte Chance versaut!

---------------------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel heißt es für Hermine: Ab nach Hause…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer in Kapitel 1... wie immer eben.

naschkätzchen und Tini - Ja ich weiß, er war doch recht hart... böser Severus +kicher+ Aber er machts ja wieder gut... also keine Sorge. Allerdings schickt er Hermine jetzt erst mal heim... Und ihre Laune ist dementsprechend...

Montag oder Mittwoch gibts das nächste Kapitel, hängt davon ab wie meine Laune ist, weil ich am Dienstag auf ne Beerdigung eines Familienmitgliedes muss.

So... aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 12**

Völlig verstört blieb Hermine im Flur stehen. Sie sah sich in der gleichen Situation wie vor 2 Tagen… wieder suchte sie weinend Schutz und wieder war Snape der Auslöser. Doch dieses mal war Snape nicht alleine Schuld. Im Grunde hätte vermutlich jeder so gehandelt wenn jemand derart auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Obwohl, das war nicht richtig. Snape hatte sehr ruhig gehandelt. Er hatte die Kontrolle nicht über sich verloren. Andere hätten sie womöglich geschlagen. Doch er hatte ihr im Grunde die Wahl gelassen von selbst zu gehen oder hinausgeworfen zu werden. Aber sie war ja nicht gegangen… Jeder andere hätte sie einfach nur rausgeschmissen. Manchmal war in Snape doch mehr Menschlichkeit als er zulassen wollte.

Ein Schauer jagte über ihr Rückenmark als sie an den finsteren Blick dachte den er ihr zugeworfen hatte. Als hätte er in ihren Augen etwas gelesen. Doch hatte sie in seinen Augen weder Verständnis noch Erkenntnis gesehen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nichts in den Augen gesehen nur eine große Tiefe.

_Ach vermutlich bildest du dir das alles nur ein. Snape ist Snape und fertig aus! _

Zitternd hatte sich Hermine von der Wand abgestoßen und lief nun langsam über den Flur. Snape war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen um nicht nach Hause zu müssen. Sollte sie noch einmal Ron fragen? Harry konnte sie vergessen, denn die Dursleys würden sie nicht bei sich haben wollten, wo sie doch Harry schon wie ein gefangenes Tier behandelten. Und Ron? Seine Familie war doch gar nicht zuhause und sie konnte es verstehen wenn das man niemand alleine im Haus zurück lassen konnte. Ach warum mussten sie ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr im Muggellotto gewinnen und in Urlaub fahren? Im Grunde hatte sie keine andere Wahl als nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Mit roten Augen betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Worte der fetten Dame hatte sie ignoriert. Sie brauchte jetzt von niemanden Mitleid oder sonst etwas. Nur etwas Ruhe… war das so schwer zu erklären?

Wortlos setzte sie sich auf einen freien Platz am Kamin zu ihren beiden Freunden. Sie versuchte zu lächeln doch ihr Gesicht glich einer häßlichen Fratze. „Du solltest nicht versuchen zu lächeln wenn du geweint hast. Das macht nur Falten…", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern. „Mir egal…", war alles was Hermine antwortete bevor sie wieder zurück ins Feuer starrte.

„Hat es eigentlich geklappt, was auch immer du bei Trelawny vorhattest? Ich hab dich das noch gar nicht gefragt." Hermine reagierte auf Harrys Worte mit ein wenig Verzögerung. Langsam begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Sie hat nur gesagt der Teufel stände vor der Türe…", seufzte Hermine schließlich. „Und… wann stirbst du?" Ron grinste sie breit an. Abermals zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… ich kann dir nicht mal mehr sagen was sie zu mir gesagt hat. Lag daran daß mein Gehirn irgendwann auf Abzug geschaltet hat und alles was sie von sich gegeben hat gefiltert wurde. Aber nach meiner eigenen Vorhersage… irgendwann Mitte nächster Woche."

Hermines Kopf drehte sich wieder zum Feuer zu. Ihre Beine waren eng an den Körper geschmiegt. Wie sich der Gemeinschaftsraum nach und nach leerte wurde Hermine überhaupt nicht richtig bewußt. Erst als Harry und Ron aufstanden blickte sie sich verwirrt um.

„Mhhh?" Hatte Harry etwas zu ihr gesagt?

„Ich hab gefragt ob du auch ins Bett gehst oder ob du noch eine Weile hier unten sitzen bleibst." Irgendwie war Hermine ja schon dankbar gewesen dass ihre Freunde sie die größte Zeit über in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Denn ihr war absolut nicht nach Reden zumute. Nein… eigentlich malte sie ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen in ihrem Kopf aus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich geh auch ins Bett. Irgendwie bin ich doch ziemlich müde und der Tag war nicht gerade das was man als erfolgreich oder toll beschreiben könnte."

Mühsam rappelte sich Hermine aus dem Sessel und streckte sich in alle Richtungen. „Schlaft gut Jungs… wir sehen uns morgen früh beim Frühstück." Müde schlurfte sie nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen lagen längst in ihren Betten und schliefen. _Wenigstens hab ich dann meine Ruhe und muß nicht dämliche Fragen beantworten._

Hermine huschte in den Waschraum, machte sich mit einer Katzenwäsche Bettfertig und verschwand Minuten später unter ihrer großen Decke. Eingeschlafen war sie schnell, doch auch in dieser Nacht waren ihre Träume nicht gerade das was man angenehm bezeichnen könnte. Nur dass dieses mal noch Snape hinzukam, der neben ihr stand und sie auslachte während sie ihn immer wieder um Hilfe anschrie, doch er lachte einfach nur.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kam, erntete sie einen giftigen Blick nach dem anderen. Natürlich… die Slytherins hatte sie ganz vergessen. Wieder so ein Tag der nicht gerade angenehm werden würde. Wie recht Hermine doch hatte.

Die Slytherins ärgerten wo Sie sie auch erwischten. Das Wort Schlammblut war an diesem Tag wohl das häufig gebrauchte Wort, vor allem in Zusammenhang mit Hermine. Sämtliche Flüche schossen nur Haarscharf an ihr vorbei. Alles ging schief an diesem Tag und Hermine war froh als der Nachmittag kam und sie wenigstens im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben konnte.

Selbst Harry und Ron hatten es an diesem Tag nicht geschafft Hermine aus der Reserve zu locken. Nein, Hermine war an diesem Tage untröstlich gewesen. So ging Hermine schon ziemlich früh ins Bett. Sie wollte einfach niemanden mehr sehen an diesem Tag.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ging es ihr noch schlechter. Ihr Körper glühte und sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Ihr Magen rebellierte und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Doch etwas positives hatte die ganze Sache… Hermine verbrachte ihre letzten Schultage in diesem Jahr im Krankenflügel in dem sie die meiste Zeit alleine war. Bis auf Harry und Ron kam niemand vorbei. Offensichtlich zumindest. Denn einmal hätte Hermine schwören können daß sich etwas schwarzes Hinter den Vorhängen bewegt hatte… und wenn sie ein Ohr hätte verwetten müssen, so hätte sie gesagt Snape wäre da gewesen und hatte sie beobachtet. Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet Snape hier sein? Weil er ihre Gesellschaft genoss? Ganz sicher nicht, denn sonst hätte er sich bemerkbar gemacht. Aber vermutlich hatte sie es sich auch nur eingebildet.

Dann kam der Tag den Hermine so gefürchtet hatte. Der Tag der Abreise.

Während alle Schüler, mit Ausnahmen von Harry und ihr selbst, fröhlich durch die Gänge des Zuges hüpften und es kaum erwarten konnten nach Hause zu kommen, bliesen Hermine und Harry Trübsal. Doch während Harry versuchte das Beste draus zu machen schmollte Hermine einfach nur vor sich hin. Gelegentlich tauschten sie Träume aus, in denen sie einfach abhauten und ihre Ferien auf einer einsamen Insel verbrachten. Danach ging es Hermine ein klein wenig besser. Ron war die meiste Zeit der Fahrt eh damit beschäftigt durch den Zug zu rennen und jedem von seinen Urlaubsplänen, seinem neuen Zauberstab und den Besen den er bald bekommen würde zu erzählen.

Doch Sie fühlte sich immer unwohler je näher der Hogwartsexpress London kam. Dann wurde der Zug immer langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Hermine war schlecht… richtig schlecht. Als die meisten Schüler schon längst aus dem Zug waren, saß Hermine immer noch auf ihrem Sitz.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir langsam mal aussteigen sollten? Sonst fährt der Zug wieder mit uns ab." – „Und wäre das so schlimm?"- „Ach komm schon Hermine… die Ferien sind bald vorbei und dann sehen wir uns. Und in 3 Wochen sehen wir uns doch eh! Dann gehen wir zusammen ein wenig auf reisen und suchen uns unsere einsame Insel, so wie wir es besprochen haben." Hermine schaffte es ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Doch sie wusste jetzt schon, dieses Treffen in drei Wochen würde absolut schief gehen. Es würde nicht stattfinden… oder doch? Nein, eher nicht. Denn vermutlich würde es Hermine bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr geben. Aber das konnte sie Harry ja schlecht sagen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden länger als nötig… Sie umarmte Harry und lies ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Nur auf gutes zureden. Doch dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Sie legte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf während sie über den Bahnsteig lief. Warum sie wollte dass alle Welt dachte sie wäre glücklich mit ihrer Familie, wusste sie auch nicht. Sie handelte einfach so.

„Mom… Dad…", heuchelte sie ihre Freude vor, fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals. Doch innerlich verknotete sich alles… sie wollte nur weg hier. Sie winkte ihren Freunden ein letztes Mal.

Wie eine kleine Glückliche Familie verließen die Grangers den Bahnhof und fuhren mit ihrem teuren Auto nach Hause.

-----------------------------------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermines Alpträume werden wahr…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer Kap. 1

Ich werde mich mit meinem Vorwort kurz halten. Ich möchte nur noch einmal vorwarnen, dass es in diesem Kapitel böse wird und es hier zum äußersten kommt. Wer sich Dinge leicht zu Herzen nimmt, sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen.

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

**Kapitel 13**

Kaum war Hermine zuhause gewesen, hatte sie sich zurückgezogen. Sie wollte weder mit ihrem Vater noch mit ihrer Mutter reden. In ihren Augen waren die beiden nicht würdig ihre Eltern zu sein. Doch hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Auch wenn sie bei den Zauberern schon Volljährig war… hier in der Muggelwelt würde sie es erst in einem Jahr sein. Außerdem würde Hermine erst mit 18 Jahren an ihr Konto kommen, welches ihre Eltern für sie kurz nach der Geburt angelegt hatten. Das sie alleine für ihre Tochter so ein Konto angelegt hatte, war ja schon fast ein Wunder. Aber vermutlich wollten sie das Konto Hermine nächstes Jahr zum Geburtstag schenken und sie mit dem nächsten Atemzug aus dem Haus werfen. Aber was Hermine im Moment doch noch ziemlich beschäftigte war dass ihre Mutter ihr auf der Autofahrt erzählt hatte dass sie schwanger war. Nein, im Grunde hatte sie Hermine gar nichts sagen müssen. Man sah es auch so das ihre Mutter im 9. Monat schwanger war. Das Kind tat ihr jetzt schon leid und vielleicht würde sie es auch entführen und woanders groß ziehen! Aber vielleicht hätte es das Kind ja besser, denn dieses Mal war es ein Wunschkind. Allerdings… würde das auch etwas am Verhalten ihres Vaters ändern?

Wenn sie nur schon jetzt an das Geld kommen würde, dann könnte sie das Geld packen und irgendwo in ein Hotel gehen… aber sie hatte keine Chance. Statt dessen musste sie mit ansehen wie ihre Mutter immer mehr Babyzeug kaufte. Grauenhaft. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus gemusst hatte und in das kleine Gästezimmer abgeschoben worden war. Und natürlich hatte auch dieses Zimmer keine Schlüssel.

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Decke bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen und las in einem ihrer vielen Bücher. Lesen war für sie immer noch die beste Methode sich abzulenken. Zwar hatte sie zwischendurch auch mal den Fernseher angestellt oder mit alten Freunden telefoniert, doch die meiste Zeit war sie einfach nur im Bett gewesen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie froh darum niemanden sehen zu müssen.

Draußen wurde das Licht immer spärlicher und Hermines Augen immer schwerer. Er war bis jetzt noch nicht dagewesen… außerdem war ihre Mom im Haus… also sollte sie getrost einschlafen können. Schlußendlich legte sie das Buch zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie doch nur zaubern dürfte… dann würde sie wenigstens magisch die Türe abschließen. Einen Schlüssel hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr… oder hatte sie überhaupt jemals einen für ihr Zimmer besessen?

Hermine schlief schon als sich unten die Haustüre öffnete und wieder schloss. Genauso wenig vernahm sie das Motorgeräusch des Autos, welches sich vom Haus entfernte. Hätte Hermine dies mitbekommen… würde sie nicht so seelenruhig in ihrem Bett liegen und schlafen. Panik würde sich in ihrem Körper breit machen und die Luft würde ihr zum atmen fehlen.

Langsam öffnete sich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Eine in Schatten gehüllte Person kam langsam in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf das kleine Bett welches Hermine schon seit ihrem 10 Lebensjahr besaß. Eine Hand streckte sich aus und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist schön daß du wieder zuhause bist…", flüsterte die Stimme sanft.

Schlagartig war Hermine wach. Sie japste nach Luft, rappelte sich auf und drückte sich ins Eck ihres Bettes. „Bitte geh aus meinem Zimmer…", flehte sie. Doch die Person rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Statt dessen antwortete sie seelenruhig. „Hast du mich denn nicht vermißt?" – „NEIN!" Krisch Hermine panisch, versuchte weiter ins Eck zu kriechen, doch da war längst kein Platz mehr. Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus und strich ihr über die Schultern. „Komm her… und sei ein bißchen lieb zu mir..." – „Geh weg… geh einfach nur weg…"

Tränen liefen Hermine über die Wangen die Angst war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wusste genau was jetzt passieren würde… und sie würde sich wieder nicht wehren können… aber ohne Kampf würde sie es nie so weit kommen lassen.

Sie versuchte aus dem Bett zu springen, doch ein starker Arm packte sie und drückte sie zurück ins Bett. „Zwing mich nicht dazu Hermine… du weiß daß es mir jedes Mal leid tut, dies tun zu müssen." Leid tun… das sie nicht lachte. Seit wann tat diesem Mann etwas leid? Ja, es tat ihm vermutlich leid wenn er ausversehen zu viel Geld ausgegeben hatte oder ihn jemand ums Ohr gehauen hatte… aber sowas? Niemals. Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn sonder versuchte weiter das Bett zu verlassen. Ein schwerer Schlag traf sie ins Gesicht.

Sofort zuckte sie in sich zusammen… Die Kraft sich zu wehren schwand… die Angst nahm überhand. „Und.jetzt.sei.lieb.zu.mir!" Jedes einzelne Wort dröhnte in Hermine als wäre es in meinem Sonarus Zauber in ihr Ohr gebrüllt worden, dabei wurden die Worte leise, aber bestimmt ausgesprochen. Sie spürte wie sie grob in den Haaren gepackt wurde und das Gesicht nach unten gedrückt wurde.

_Nein… bitte nicht. Ich bin auch artig… aber bitte lass mich das nicht tun. Es ist eklig!_

„Mach schon!" Zischte die Stimme sie an. Hermine fühlte sich einsam und verlassen… sie hasste sich in diesem Moment selbst so sehr, vielleicht noch mehr als ihren Vater. Weil sie es nicht schaffte sich zu wehren… Ein harter Schlag auf den Rücken preßte ihr sämtliche Luft aus dem Körper, dennoch öffnete sie den Mund und kam dem grauenhaften Wunsch nach.

Übelkeit sammelte sich in Hermines Magengegend und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun als sie sich Minuten später neben ihr Bett ergeben mußte. Es war nicht nur der frische Samen der den Brechreiz ausgelöst hatte. Es war die ganze Situation. Und auch die Tatsache dass ihr Magen fast leer war, änderte nichts daran das Hermine Galle spie. Doch die Person schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. „Jedes Jahr das gleiche Problem mit dir… warum mußt du dich auch immer wehren Hermine… ich weiß doch daß du das auch willst, also hör auf dich zu wehren. Ich weiß doch was für eine kleine Schlampe du bist…"

Hermine sagte kein Wort, sie hätte auch gar nichts sagen können. Ein brennen in ihrem Hals, als hätte sie sich die Speiseröhre weggeätzt, hinderte sie daran. Doch hätte sie auch nichts mehr gehabt was sie sagen wollte. Denn hinhören, was ihr Vater von sich gab, tat sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war bereits in ihre eigene Welt versunken, ein eine Welt die schön war… in einer Welt in der so etwas wie hier nicht existierte. Apathisch lag sie auf ihrem Bett, ihr Körper entblößt. Sie nahm nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt wahr, dies war die einzige Möglichkeit es zu überstehen… zumindest für Hermine. Sie spürte nicht den stechenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen, spürte nicht wie er sich an ihr befriedigte… Wie er sie mit lüsternen Blicken ansah, wie er in sie hämmerte… wie er seine Gier stillte. Sie wollte in dem Moment einfach nur tot sein, vielleicht würde sie einfach aus dem Fenster springen wenn sie alleine war.

Ein lauter Schlag, gefolgt von dem Geräusch einer berstenden Scheibe hallte im Raum. Jemand sprang durch das Fenster und packte den Mann der auf Hermine lag, sie beschmutzte und schleuderte ihn zum anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Wie können sie das ihrer eigenen Tochter antun? WIE?" Die Wut in diesem Mann lies ihn erzittern. Die schwarzen Augen hatten einen stählernen, vernichtenden Blick als er zu Hermines Vater ins Eck des Zimmers sprang. „Ja… wehren sie sich… so wie S_ie_ es getan hat… los…", zischte der Fremde ihn an, holte aus und schlug in das Gesicht des Vaters. Mr. Grangers Kopf flog gegen die Wand und der dumpfe Aufschlag erfüllte den Raum für Sekunden. Bewußtlos brach er auf dem Boden zusammen. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, rannte der Fremde zum Bett, beugte sich über das apathische Gesicht. „Natürlich. Den starken Kerl spielen und dann wegen einer kleinen Ohrfeige umkippen. Ich sollte das gleiche mit ihnen machen, was sie mit ihrer Tochter getan haben! Aber ich bin kein Schwein! Ich bin kein Monster! Nicht so eins! Sie gehören auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Zu schade dass das verboten ist!" Der fremde spuckte angewidert auf die bewusstlose Person.

„Miss Granger… können sie mich hören? HERMINE!" Seine Stimme ein wenig klang panisch. Selbst Angst und Erschrecken lagen darin… Etwas, was vermutlich die letzten 20 Jahre niemand mehr von ihm vernommen hatte. Eine Mischung die Hermine langsam zurück in die wirkliche Welt brachte. Verwirrt blickte sie in das Gesicht, welches über sie gebeugt war.

„Professor Snape?" Träumte sie? Sie blinzelte ein paar mal. Etwas schwarzes hatte sich neben ihr nieder gekniet, versuchte sie wachzurütteln. Aber konnte es wirklich Snape sein? Nein… vermutlich nicht. Es war ein Scherz welcher von ihrer eigenen Fantasie gespielt wurde. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch der Schwindel übermannte sie ehe es schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde.

Suchend blickte sich Snape in ihrem Zimmer um, ehe er die Decke packte und die nackte Hermine darin einwickelte. Behutsam hob er sie hoch, ging mit ihr einen Schritt zurück und apperierte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Stunden waren vergangen ehe Hermine die Augen wieder aufschlug. Wo war sie? Das war nicht ihr Zimmer… aber sie kannte den Raum. Doch im Augenblick konnte sie ihn nicht zuordnen. Was war geschehen… sie war zuhause in ihrem Bett gewesen und plötzlich stand ihr Vater vor ihr… und er…

Die Erinnerung traf Hermine wie ein Kübel mit Eiswasser. Sofort schüttelte sie ein heftiger Weinkrampf. Das junge Mädchen übergab sich erneut auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Hätte sie genauer hingeschaut, so hätte sie gesehen wie jemand gerade noch ausweichen konnte um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Pschschscht…" Ein Arm legte sich beschützend um sie. Dankend nahm Hermine diese Geste an und weinte stumm vor sich hin. Für sie ging keine Gefahr von dieser Umarmung aus… im Gegenteil. Sie wirkte tröstend und beschützend. Und daran klammerte sie sich im Moment. Sie brauchte Schutz… egal von wem!

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine sich beruhigt hatte. Sie zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück und sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ein schwarzes Hemd… und eine schwarze Boxershorts. Hermine war sich ganz sicher, daß sie solche Kleidung nicht besaß und auch noch nie gesehen hatte. Verunsichert blickte sie sich im Raum um und erkannte eine schwarzhaarige Person neben ihr, in deren Armen sie so eben gelegen hatte.

„Professor Snape… aber…"

Was sollte sie sagen? Eine Frage nach der anderen schoß ihr durch den Kopf. Klar, jetzt wusste sie auch wie war. Sie war in Snapes Schlafzimmer gewesen. Aber wie kam sie hier her? Langsam kam auch die Erinnerung zurück, daß Snape es war, der sie aus dieser Hölle befreit hatte. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Woher…?"

„Warum haben sie nicht gesagt was bei ihnen Zuhause passiert?" Seine Stimme war sanft und doch lag ein gewisser Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Lehrer so reden hören… noch nie hatte sie so viel Gefühl in seiner Stimme gehört.

„Es ist unhöflich mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten…", brachte Hermine leise hervor und Snape brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine zuckte zusammen. War sie denn noch am Leben? Oder hatte sie dieses bereits hinter sich gelassen. Vielleicht lag sie auch im Koma, aber dies konnte unmöglich die reale Welt sein. Ein Snape lachte nicht… ein Snape rettete nicht… ein Snape tröstete nicht… ein Snape war böse!

„Sie sind doch noch ganz die alte…", schmunzelte er während er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich beantworte ihre Frage… wenn sie danach meine beantworten! Woher ich davon wusste? Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. Nicht genau was passieren würde, nein. Aber die pure Angst in ihren Augen. Es war die gleiche Angst die ich in den Menschen gesehen haben die Voldemort gegenüberstanden und sich bewußt waren daß sie nun bald ihr Leben aushauchen würden. Ich wusste nicht was diese Angst in ihnen ausgelöst hat. Aber ich wusste daß es etwas schlimmes war. Und es hat mir auch keine Ruhe gelassen. Also habe ich beschlossen nachzuschauen. Und wie es mir scheint bin ich im richtigen Augenblick gekommen. Sagen sie mir Miss Granger… war es jeden Sommer so?"

Hermine nickte. Ja… jeden Sommer. Und es wurde immer Schlimmer. Sie hatte sich schmutzig und gebraucht gefühlt. Sie hatte ihren Vater nie verstanden und ihre Mutter erst recht nicht. Sie hatte die Augen verschlossen… so getan als wüßte sie von nichts. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, daß sie es zumindest hätte erahnen müssen.

„Nun… sie sind an der Reihe meine Frage zu beantworten."

Hermine schluckte. Sie wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten aber Snape würde wohl nicht locker lassen… oder doch? „Weil… ich… ich Angst hatte das mir niemand glauben würde…", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich habe es meinen Großeltern erzählt… sie haben mir nicht geglaubt. Haben mir als eine Lügnerin und Schande der Familie dargestellt… ich dachte sie werden … nein niemand würde mir glauben."

Snape stand langsam auf.

„Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig ausruhen Miss Granger. Sie brauchen keine Sorge haben, ich werde ihnen nichts tun. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Sollten sie meine Hilfe benötigen, finden sie mich im Wohnzimmer. Schlafen sie…" Er rutschte vom Bett und deckte Hermine fürsorglich zu. Mit einem Lächeln verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Sie kuschelte sich in das schwarze Hemd, schmiegte sich an die Bettdecke. Ja, sie fühlte sich sicher… zum ersten Mal in ihren Sommerferien.


	14. Chapter 14

Extra noch mal ausdrücklich der Hinweis im Disclaimer damit auch Amazone15 glücklich ist.

**Sonstige Hinweise**: Ich habe bisher noch keinen Betaleser gefunden, der meine Fehler korrigiert. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich euch ein wenig Nachsicht zu haben was meine Schreib- und Grammatikfehler angeht.

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen. Hier wird auch erklärt warum Severus nicht früher gehandelt hat und erst so spät eingegriffen hat. Und warum ne Schwanger nachts abhaut… ähm… keine Ahnung, müsste man sie mal fragen ;-)

**Kapitel 14**

Ihr Schrei zog sich durch den ganzen Raum. Schweißgebadet saß Hermine im Bett und starrte auf die Wand gegenüber. Sie war alleine… sie brauchte keine Angst haben! Es war nur ein Traum… ein schrecklicher Traum.

Die Türe sprang auf und jemand erschien im Türrahmen. Hermine krisch erneut auf und drückte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes. „Ich bin's nur…" Die Stimme klang seidig, getränkt mit einer gewissen Sorge. „Professor Snape?" Japste Hermine leise. „Ja…", antwortete die Stimme. Tränen kullerten über Hermines Wangen. Zum einen vor Erleichterung daß es nicht ihr Vater war und zum anderen daß ihr Alptraum nun vorbei zu sein schien. Das war er doch… oder?

Snape trat langsam auf sie zu, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und stellte eine kleine Phiole neben Hermine auf den Nachttisch. „Wir sollten etwas in unserer Anrede ändern. Die Schule ist vorbei und solange Ferien sind, bin ich nicht Professor Snape sondern einfach nur ein Freund der helfen möchte. Von daher bitte ich, daß sie… du mich in dieser Zeit mit Severus ansprichst. Wäre das in Ordnung?" Er sah sie fürsorglich an, ein leichtes lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Ich versuche in der Zeit auch nicht Professor Snape das _Monster_ (Auf dieses Monster legte er nach Hermines Meinung viel zu viel Betonung! Nur weil es ihr ein klitzekleines mal rausgerutscht war… dieses Wort Monster) sein, sondern einfach nur Severus, der Kerl um die Ecke. Gut… ich war nie der Kerl um die Ecke. Im Grunde bin ich sogar ein ziemlich mieser Nachbar. Ich gehe nicht zu Straßenfesten, halte mich von diesen Kaffee und Kuchenklatschnachmittagen fern und putze nicht mein Auto in der Auffahrt. Ich mähe keinen Rasen… und im Grunde mache ich eigentlich überhaupt nichts von all den Sachen die ein guter Nachbar tut. Ich will eigentlich nur alleine sein… Also… sind wir beim Du, ja?"

Hermine nickte stumm. „Gut, dann hätten wir dies nun geklärt. Möchtest du noch etwas schlafen oder schon aufstehen? Die Sonne scheint bereits und ein neuer Tag hat angefangen." Verwirrt schüttelte Hermine erst den Kopf, dann nickte sie. Das war doch zu viel Freundlichkeit auf einmal und irgendwie noch ein wenig gruseliger als ihre Alpträume. „Nein, ich möchte aufstehen. Ich kann nicht länger liegen bleiben. Und was die Anrede angeht…. Ich muß mich erst daran gewöhnen."

Snape nickte und stand auf. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt um das Frühstück kümmern." Er drehte sich um, um das Zimmer verlassen. „Professor…", Hermines Stimme hielt ihn zurück. An der Türe drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Darf ich ihr Badezimmer benutzen?" Abermals nickte er. „Sicher doch. Ich habe dir ein paar Kleider zukommen lassen, da du schließlich nicht ständig in meinen Sachen herumlaufen kannst. Irgendwann möchte ich sie auch mal wieder tragen, sofern du sie mir noch nicht ausgeleiert hast." Er nickte zu der Kleidung die Hermine anhatte. Irgendwie war es ja komisch zu wissen dass Snape die gleiche Kleidung an seiner Haut getragen hatte. „Aber sie waschen die doch hoffentlich vorher…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Er war fast schon durch die Türe getreten als Hermine ihn erneut rief. Er brauchte einen Augenblick länger eher er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Warum sind sie so… freundlich zu mir." Hermines Herz pochte. Sie hätte nicht mal ansatzweise gedacht daß Snape freundlich sein konnte. Doch er war es. „Weil…" Es schien als müßte er erst nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Sein Gesicht wurde einen Augenblick finster, geradeso als würde er einige dunkle Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. „Weil wir in so einer Situation zusammen halten sollten. Sie sind so schon genug gestraft! Ich meine du…" Damit verschwand er endgültig aus dem Zimmer.

Doch Hermine war sich sicher, da war noch mehr. Was es war, wusste sie in diesem Augenblick noch nicht aber sie würde es herausfinden! Und wenn sie die ganzen Sommerferien damit verbringen würde.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, schlich fast schon ins Badezimmer. Vor dem großen Spiegel blieb sie stehen. Sie war im Moment nicht gerade das was man eine Augenweide nennen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war von tiefen Furchen gezeichnet und ihre Haare wild. Die Augen rot und sie hatte tiefe Tränensäcke unter ihren Augen, die fast schon an die hängenden Brüste eines Großmütterchens erinnerten. Aber nur fast. Das einzige was ihr schmeichelte war das schwarze Hemd welches sich um ihren Körper schmiegte. Langsam begann sie die Knöpfe zu öffnen, hielt jedoch mitten drinnen inne.

_Er hat mich nackt gesehen… _schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. _Schlimmer noch… er hat mich gesehen wie ich…_ Hermine schluckte schwer. Ihre Arme sanken kraftlos herab, gefolgt von ihrem Körper bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Sie schämte sich so sehr. Wie würde sie ihm wieder unter die Augen treten können? Vor allem nachdem es ihr Bewusst geworden war? War es ihm denn gar nicht peinlich? Oder machte er es einfach wie sie es die ganzen Jahre getan hatte? Ignorieren und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen… Die Tatsache das Snape ein alter Lustmolch war, traf nun nicht mehr auf ihn zu. Er hatte mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt es doch zu tun, doch er hatte sie nicht einmal annähernd unsittlich angefasst. Er hatte sie angekleidet und in sein Bett gelegt und das war's

_Bist du dir da so sicher?_

Hermine saß noch eine Weile auf dem Boden ehe sie es schaffte wieder aufzustehen und unter die Dusche zu steigen. Doch selbst unter dem fließenden Wasser hatte Hermine nicht das Gefühl den Schmutz, welcher auf ihr lastete, von ihrem Körper zu waschen. Mit einer kleinen Bürste, die vermutlich für das reinigen des Rückens gedacht war, fing sie an ihre Haut zu schrubben… Tränen vermischten sich mit dem klaren Wasser. Immer heftiger wurden ihre Bewegungen, immer stärker der Druck der Bürste. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten glühte ihre Haut rot, doch für Hermine kein Grund aufzuhören. Der Schmutz musste von ihrem Körper gewaschen werden.

„Ich muß ihn los werden… ich muß ihn los werden…" Wie ein Mantra sprach sie immer wieder die selben Worte vor sich hin, versuchte mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte den Schmutz von ihrer Haut zu waschen. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl je länger sie schrubbte, desto weniger gelang es ihr.

Das klare Wasser mischte sich mit roter Flüssigkeit… mit ihrem Blut. Einige Stellen an ihrem Körper waren unter dem ständig wachsenden Druck der Bürste bereits aufgeschürft, doch Hermine schien es nicht zu merken. Sie wollte nur den Schmutz von sich waschen. Ihr Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie sogar das rauschen des Wasser übertraf.

„ICH MUSS ES LOS WERDEN!" Brüllte Hermine laut durch das Badezimmer. Sie war längst wieder in eine Art Trance gefallen.

Die Badezimmertüre wurde aufgerissen und ein entsetzter Severus Snape stürzte in den Raum. Schon aus Gewohnheit hatte Hermine die Türe nicht abgeschlossen, Zuhause konnte sie das auch nie. „Hermine… was ist…" Die Worte blieben unausgesprochen als er die junge Frau durch das Schutzglas seiner Dusche erkannte. Er griff nach einem großen Handtuch, stürmte auf die Dusche zu und riß die Glastür auf. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er das Wasser abgestellt und wickelte Sekunden später Hermine in das Handtuch ein.

„Schhhhht..." Severus zog den nassen Körper an seine Brust. Er hätte mit so etwas rechnen müssen… er hätte sich erinnern müssen! Innerlich verfluchte Severus sich, doch davon bekam Hermine nichts mit. Wie sollte sie auch. Langsam führte er sie aus dem Badezimmer zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Hermine war längst nicht soweit wie er gedacht hatte. Als sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war… wirkte sie so… stabil. Und jetzt war sie nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, legte die Füße auf die Matratze und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß ehe er sie an seine Brust drückte und umarmte. Warum hatte er denn nicht früher gehandelt? Er hätte sie davor bewahren können. Zumindest in diesem Sommer. Doch er hatte sie davon gejagt wie ein Tier.

Doch er wollte sie nicht bei sich haben. Seine Angst daß seine Gefühle zu einer Schülerin immer stärker werden würden hatten ihn davon abgehalten ihr zu helfen. Ja verdammt noch mal. Er empfand etwas für genau diese Schülerin in seinen Armen. Und das war auch der Grund warum er zu ihr nach Hause gegangen war. Er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen was passieren würde wenn er ihr nicht helfen würde. Doch er hatte es einfach ignoriert… er hatte es nicht sehen wollen… er wollte sich nicht erinnern! So lange hatte er gebraucht diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen… und jetzt waren sie alle wieder da. Intensiver als jemals zuvor.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile vor dem Fenster gestanden (oder besser gesagt auf dem Ast vor ihrem Fenster gesessen) und Hermine beobachtet, sie war so schön gewesen wie sie geschlafen hatte, doch als ihr Vater herein gekommen war, war er in seine eigene Zeit zurück versetzt worden. Er sah nicht mehr Hermine Granger auf dem Bett um Gnade winseln… er sah Severus Snape! Sich selbst. Das Handeln war ihm nicht mehr möglich gewesen, der Schock hatte zu tief gesessen.

Er hatte sich und einen Vater gesehen… hatte gesehen wie er seinen Vater, wann immer dieser in Laune war, befriedigen mußte. Seine Mutter… sie war meist daneben gesessen und hatte getan als wäre sie Blind und taub, hatte es geradewegs ignoriert. Was war sie für eine Frau gewesen? Hatte ihren eigenen Sohn als Spielzeug dem Vater zur Verfügung gestellt. Stumme Tränen waren ihm über die Wange gelaufen. Doch der Schmerz, den er ich Hermines Augen sah als sich ihr Vater über ihren Körper hermachte und der leise aber spitze Schrei von ihr rüttelte Severus wach. Es war der gleiche qualvolle Schmerz gewesen den auch er erleiden mußte wenn sein Vater Herr über den Körper seines Sohnes wurde.

Erst ab diesem Moment konnte Severus wieder klar denken und handeln. Eine unglaubliche Wut hatte sich in ihm aufgebaut. Der blanke Haß gegen diesen Mann der sich Vater nannte und auf solch grausame Weise seine Tochter schändete. Er hatte in seiner Wut das Fenster eingeschlagen und war in dieses Zimmer gesprungen. Die Wut hatte sich in Kraft verwandelt. Eigentlich hatte Severus im Sinne diesen Mann zu töten… doch Hermine hatte seine Hilfe nötiger. Fast schon zärtlich hatte er sie auf die Arme genommen und war mir ihr aus diesem Höllenloch verschwunden.

Jetzt saß er hier auf dem Bett, hatte den gleichen zitternden Körper auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Seine Hände strichen immer wieder über das nasse Haar, doch er sagte kein Wort. Sie würde sich alleine beruhigen… sie würde alleine zu sprechen beginnen, wenn sie denn bereit dafür war. Doch die Hauptsache für Severus war dass sie in Sicherheit war… und auch bei ihm. Hätte er die Vergangenheit ändern können… so hätte er seinen eigenen Stolz und seine Angst über Board geworfen und dieses Mädchen bei sich aufgenommen…

---------------------------------------

Und das nächste Kapitel wird noch einmal recht heftig… Hermine träumt von dem ersten „Zusammentreffen" mit ihrem Vater.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sonstige Hinweise**: Ich habe bisher noch keinen Betaleser gefunden, der meine Fehler korrigiert. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich euch ein wenig Nachsicht zu haben was meine Schreib- und Grammatikfehler angeht. Den restlichen Disclaimer findet ihr in Chap 1.

Ich muss gleich von vornherein sagen dass dies ebenfalls ein recht heftiges Kapitel wird. Wer es nicht lesen möchte, weil es ihm doch an die Nieren geht, sollte dieses Kapitel auslassen. Zumal Hermines Geschichte eine wahre Geschichte ist…

Mionecoop – Nein, nach Hogwarts kann man nicht apperieren, aber kurz davor eben… So hatte ich das eigentlich gedacht.

So… und nun lass ich euch los auf dieses doch recht depressive Kapitel.

**Kapitel 15**

Irgendwann war Hermine in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Sie hatte wieder diesen Traum… der Traum der sie bereits ihr halbes Leben verfolgte. Doch dieses mal schien er heftiger als sonst zu sein… als würde alles noch einmal passieren.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, ihre Strahlen schienen durch die halb zugezogenen Fenster. Der Fernseher lief, ein blauer Zauberer mit Spitzhut und Zauberstab hüpfte über den Bildschirm. Hermine seufzte. Wenn sie doch auch zaubern könnte… Dann würde sie sich ein Haustier zaubern! Sie wünschte sich schon so lange einen Hund, doch weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater erlaubten ein Hund. Oder wenigstens eine Katze… aber nicht mal ein Kaninchen wurde ihr erlaubt. Sie sei angeblich noch nicht reif genug für ein Tier. Hermine grunzte leise vor sich hin. Nicht reif genug… vermutlich war sie reifer als ihre Eltern zusammen. Was wollten die eigentlich von ihr?

Sie war die beste in der Schule… nächstes Jahr würde sie auf eine Schule für Hochbegabte kommen. Alle Eltern wären auf dieses Kind stolz… nur ihre eigenen waren es irgendwie nicht. Sie übergingen Hermine immer wieder. Ihre Mutter war ständig damit beschäftig mit den Patienten ihres Mannes zu flirten und ihr Vater kuckte jedem Rock hinterher, der nicht schnell genug aus seiner Sichtweite kam. Ihre Zahnarztpraxis lief blendend. Ihre Eltern hatten für alles Zeit der Welt… fürs Golf spielen am Wochenende, fürs Shoppingwochenende nach Mailand oder mit ihrer Yacht übers Wasser zu schippern. Doch für ihre Tochter hatten sie selten bis nie Zeit.

Das Hermine ein Unfall war, bekam sie oft zu spüren. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte um ein einziges Lob von ihren Eltern zu bekommen… sie bekam entweder verletzende Worte an den Kopf geworfen oder wurde gänzlich ignoriert.

Traurig saß das 10 Jährige Mädchen auf dem Sofa und sortierte Socken. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie längst erledigt und außerdem hatte sie wieder einmal mehr gemacht als nötig war. Bei ihren Lehrern war sie schwer beliebt… bei ihren Mitschülerinnen gehasst. In der ersten Klasse ging es noch, jedes mal wenn sie eine Klasse weiter kam, wurde sie immer einsamer. Ihre Mitschülerinnen taten sie als Streberin ab und kehrten ihr den Rücken. Niemand wollte mit einer Streberin zusammen sein die schon den Stoff von 3 Jahren voraushatte. Warum Hermine sich jedoch so sehr in das lernen stürmte, interessierte keinen. Wenn sie doch nur mal fragen würden.

„Ach lieber Gott… wenn du mich nur ein bisschen lieb hast… dann mach eine Zauberin aus mir… dann kann ich mir einen Hund zaubern… und eine neue Familie…" Ja, ein bisschen Kind war auch noch in Hermine vorhanden, doch nach dem äußeren zu schließen wirkten ihre Züge zwar kindlich aber ihr Verhalten jedoch sehr erwachsen.

Immer wieder schielte Hermine zum Bildschirm, als wenn dadurch ihr Wunsch schneller in Erfüllung gehen würde. Doch dass sich dieser eine Wunsch, eine Zauberin oder besser gesagt eine Hexe zu sein erfüllen würde und dies noch in den nächsten 3 Monaten… damit hätte Hermine nie gerechnet und jeden ausgelacht der ihr erklären wollte dass sie im Grunde längst eine Hexe war.

Hermine schaute suchend über die Socken, welche sie auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet hatte. „Wo bist du… du blaue Socke mit den Schmetterlingen… ahhhh… da bist du ja!" Hermine beugte sich nach vorne und griff sich die Socke. Im anderen Teil des Hauses hörte sie ein Tür schlagen. Ihr Vater… er war im Büro und arbeitete irgendwelche Patientenakten aus während ihre Mutter irgendwo in der Stadt war. Die Praxis ihrer Eltern war an diesem Tage geschlossen. Zu Hermines Leid. Sie mochte es nicht mit ihrem Vater alleine zu sein. In letzter Zeit warf er ihr immer so komische Blicke zu. Blicke die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Sie mochte diese Blicke einfach nicht!

Sie versuchte diese Art von Gedanken zu verscheuchen und widmete sich ihren Socken wieder. Das ihr Vater plötzlich im Türrahmen stand, hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, so sehr war sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Doch ein mulmiges Gefühl lies sie aufschauen. „Oh… hallo Vater…" Sie schluckte schwer und senkte sofort wieder den Kopf. _Schau ihn nicht an… ignoriere ihn so wie sie es auch immer mit dir getan haben…_

„Na du…", fing er lächelnd an. Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Da war wieder dieser Blick… und dieses Lächeln. Etwas falsches lag darin. Doch Hermine zwang sich zurück zu lächeln. Doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen machte ihr Angst. „Wo ist Mama…?" Sie schluckte bei ihren Worten. Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich verdammt unwohl? „Die ist in London shoppen. Du kennst doch deine Mutter…" Ja, leider kannte sie ihre Mutter doch in diesem Moment wäre es ihr lieber gewesen wenn diese Frau die sich Mutter nannte hier gewesen wäre.

Langsam kam ihr Vater auf Hermine zu. Unwillkürlich rutschte Hermine ein wenig tiefer in das Sofa um vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Seid wann suchte ihr Vater denn ihre Nähe auf? Seid wann? Auf der Sofalehne neben ihr ließ er sich nieder und musterte sie intensiv. „Ist was?" Fragte Hermine unsicher. „Nein, was sollte sein? Darf ich denn nicht einmal meine wunderschöne Tochter anschauen?"

_Nein! Darfst du nicht! Nicht so! _Hermine schluckte abermals. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt unwohl. Einen Moment überlegte sie sich ob sie nicht einfach aufstehen sollte und ihr Zimmer gehen. Aber würde er ihr folgen? Sie zuckte zusammen als eine Hand nach ihrem Kinn griff und dieses Anhob. „Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen wie Bildhübsch du doch bist…", flötete er in einem süßlichen Ton. „Nein? Das liegt vielleicht daran dass du mich noch nie beachtet hast…", gab Hermine in einem sarkastischen Ton zurück. „Aber, aber Hermine… Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Hermine wollte ihm etwas entgegen schreien, doch die Finger, welche über ihre Wangen strichen hielten sie davon ab.

Hermine schlug die Hand aus ihrem Gesicht. „Hör auf damit. Ich mag das nicht?" Sie rutschte noch ein wenig weg von ihm. Doch er ließ sich nicht von ihrem Handeln abschrecken, hob erneut den Arm und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Du hast das gleiche, wunderschöne Haar wie deine Mutter… und auch die Augen wie sie. Du bist genauso schön wie deine Mutter…", flüsterte er fasziniert. Langsam wurde Hermines Puls immer schneller. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Ich bin aber nicht Mutter… ich bin Hermine!" Sie versuchte die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Ich weiß… aber du bist wie sie…", flüsterte ihr Vater weiter als seine Hand über Hermines Schulter zu dem leichten Ansatz ihrer Brüste strich. „Lass mich in Frieden! Ich mag das nicht! Hörst du?" Hermine drückte sich immer mehr in das Sofa, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. _Geh doch weg… warum gehst du denn nicht einfach weg? Bitte!_

Das Gesicht ihres Vaters kam immer näher. Hermine schloss ängstlich die Augen. Was sollte das werden? Was? Sie hörte wie er nah an ihrem Ohr die Luft fest einatmete. „Und du duftest wie deine Mutter…", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang abwesend. „Ich bin nicht Mutter ich bin deine Tochter!" Etwas in ihren Worten ließ ihn zurückzucken und sie eingehend mustern. „Dann zieh dich gefälligst nicht so anreizend an und benehme dich nicht wie eine billige Straßennutte…"

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „WAS?" Sie starrte ihren Vater an. Sie wusste was eine Nutte war… Oh ja… Auch wenn es die meisten in ihrem Alter noch nicht wussten. Aber Hermine war des Lesens mächtig und hatte somit sämtliche Lexikons nahezu verschlungen. Aber dennoch hatte sie solch eine Frau noch nie gesehen. Was genau machte diese Frauen aus? Wie benahmen sich solche Frauen?

Hermine stieß ihren Vater grob von sich und sprang auf. Es hatte sie viel Mut gekostet so zu handeln. Ihr Vater war weitaus stärker als sie! „Fass mich nicht an!" Zischte sie ihn an. Ekel brach in ihr aus. Die Hand ihres Vaters hatte sich fest um das dünne Handgelenk seiner Tochter geschlungen. „Was ist los mit dir Hermine? Willst du denn nicht ein bisschen nett zu deinem Vater sein? Alle Kinder sind nett zu ihrem Vater. Nur du nicht!" Hermine riss an ihrem Arm und versuchte sich loszureisen. Plötzlich fand sie das Wohnzimmer nicht mehr so gemütlich wie er ihr sonst immer erschienen war. Sie fühlte sich gefangen wie ein Tier im Käfig und jede Sicherheit die dieser Raum sonst ausgestrahlt hatte war verschwunden.

„Nein… das möchte ich nicht… du warst auch nie nett zu mir!" Seine andere Hand traf sie hart an der Wange. Tränen kullerten gegen ihren Willen über die Wangen. „So dankst du mir also dass ich dir das Leben geschenkt habe und dich hier in meinem Haus aufgezogen habe? Ich habe all meine Jahre für dich geopfert und du kannst nicht einmal ein wenig Nett zu deinem Vater sein?"

„Lass mich bitte los…", Hermines Stimme hatte jegliche Kraft verloren. Sie weinte nun aus vollem Herzen. Sie wollte nur noch weg hier. „Wenn du weinst bist du noch schöner…", lachte ihr Vater, zog sie grob zu sich und presste ihr seine Lippen ins Gesicht. Dann stieß er sie von sich. „Los, verschwinde schon. Es ist eine Schande so was Jämmerliches wie dich sehen zu müssen!"

Hermine griff sich an das Handgelenk. Das ließ sie sich kein zweites mal sagen. Sofort drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. In ihrem Kinderzimmer versteckte sie sich unter der Decke und weinte leise vor sich hin. Sie wollte nicht dass ihr Vater sie hörte wenn er am Zimmer vorbei kam. Was war nur mit diesem Mann los gewesen? Was hatte Hermine getan dass er so handelte? Sie verstand nicht warum er das mit ihr tat… es ging über ihren Verstand hinaus.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Dunkelheit nahm ihre Stelle ein. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen, doch Hermine verspürte keinen Hunger. Sie wollte ihren Vater nicht sehen… nie wieder. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie ihm nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen konnte, schließlich lebte er im gleichen Haus wie sie. In einigen Gedanken überlegte sie sogar ob sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen konnte. Ob sie weglaufen sollte.

Hermine schlich sich ins Badezimmer und machte sich Bettfertig. Ebenso schnell und leise schlich sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Unter der Bettdecke kauerte sie sich zusammen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal jemanden mit dem sie darüber reden konnte… Wenn sie doch wenigstens eine Freundin hätte…

Es dauerte eine weile bis Hermine endlich in den ersehnten Schlaf fiel. Wenigstens ihre Träume schienen ein erbarmen mit ihr zu haben und stellten sich als recht zufrieden stellend heraus. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Traum… er entwickelte sich zu etwas vor dem sie am allermeisten Angst hatte. Sie spürte überall an ihrem Körper Hände… sie strichen sie an Stellen die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schießen ließen. Sie schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Diese Berührungen… warum fühlte Sie sie immer noch? War sie noch nicht wach? „Ich dachte schon du wachst gar nicht mehr auf…", flüsterte eine Stimme im dunkeln. Hermine wurde sofort stocksteif. Die Stimme ihres Vaters. Ihr Alptraum war zur Wirklichkeit geworden. „Was… machst du hier…" Es hatte sie erneut viel Mut und Selbstbeherrschung gekostet zu fragen. „Das holen was mir schon längst gehört…" Sie konnte sein grinsen selbst im Dunkeln sehen. Hermine wollte aus dem Bett springen doch sein Körper drückte sie in die Matratze. Seine Hände berührten sie überall… und seine Lippen küssten ihren zitternden Körper.

Immer wieder versuchte Hermine sich zu wehren und los zu kommen, doch sie war einfach zu schwach dazu. Sie schrie um Hilfe, doch keiner schien sie zu hören. Dabei war sie sich sicher gewesen dass sie im Flur jemanden hatte laufen hören… Ihre Mutter war am Zimmer vorbei gelaufen und hatte so getan als wäre nichts gewesen, da war sie sich absolut sicher. „Bitte… hör auf… bitte…", flehte das Mädchen, doch der Mann über ihr ließ ihr keine Wahl.

Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht, doch Hermine wollte weiterkämpfen. Doch sie hatte nicht einen Hauch einer Chance. Ein Schmerz zog sich um ihre Hüpfen als sie spürte wie er grob ihren Slip vom Körper gerissen hatte. Mit aller Gewalt presste sie ihre Beine zusammen. Doch sie war nicht annähernd so stark wie er.

Sie schrie auf als sie einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, dann ging ihr Schrei in ein weinen über, welches in ein wimmern überging… Sie war gebrochen… Hermine wollte in diesem Moment nur noch sterben… Sie hasste das Leben so sehr. Was um sie herum passierte nahm sie nicht mehr war. Ihr wurde schlecht… dann schwarz vor den Augen. Sie nahm nur noch schwach war wie etwas Warmes über ihr Gesicht lief… dann hatte sie endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

„NEIN! LASS MICH LOS!" Hermine schlug um sich, schlug auf die Person ein welche sie festhielt. „Ich bring dich um… ich bring dich um…", schrie sie aus voller Kraft.

„Hermine… ich bin es… Severus… ich will dir nichts tun… hör auf nach mir zu schlagen…" Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich von ihr zu befreien und aus dem Bett zu springen. „Hermine sieh mich an! Ich habe dir nichts getan! Ich bin hier um dich zu Schützen! Ich bin hier um dein Freund zu sein!"

Er jetzt ließ Hermine nach und sackte auf dem Bett zusammen. Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen als sie zu Severus hochsah. „Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte sie leise. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch ehe Sie sie wieder öffnete. Vor ihr stand immer noch ein aufgelöster Severus Snape, der dank ihr, ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. „Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen…", flüsterte sie Schuldbewusst.

x--------------------------x---------------------x---------------------x

Im nächsten Teil frühstücken die beiden zusammen und Hermine versucht etwas aus Snapes Vergangenheit heraus zu bekommen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sonstige Hinweise**: Ich habe bisher noch keinen Betaleser gefunden, der meine Fehler korrigiert. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich euch ein wenig Nachsicht zu haben was meine Schreib- und Grammatikfehler angeht. Den restlichen Disclaimer findet ihr in Chap 1.

Erst mal Danke für das Lob. Ja ich weiß, dass war ein recht heftiges Kapitel. Dieses hier wird so gesehen wieder entspannter.

So, nach dem ich mich diesmal recht kurz gefasst habe, wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Noch mal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer bei denen ich mich dieses mal noch nicht bedankt habe.

**Kapitel 16**

Severus war wieder zu ihr heran getreten und hatte sanft seine Arme auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Schüchtern hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Severus ins Gesicht. Zitternd streckte sie die Finger nach seiner aufgeplatzten Augenbraue aus und strich darüber. Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Das war ich…", stellte sie erschrocken fest. „Ich bin eine Gefahr für alle…" Sie ließ den Kopf wieder sinken.

„Ach das ist doch nicht die Rede wert…", versuchte Severus es abzuwinken. „Mit einem kleinen Schwenker ist das wieder verheilt." Er gab sich viel Mühe Hermine anzulächeln, doch es sah an ihm ziemlich merkwürdig aus.

„Du solltest dir jetzt was anziehen und dann gehen wir beide erst mal was Frühstücken, in Ordnung?"

Erschrocken sah Hermine an sich herab, wurde Puterrot und drückte das Handtuch fester an ihren Körper. „Ja… sie haben recht." Severus nickte ihr zu und verließ darauf das Schlafzimmer.

Sie hatte sich wieder einmal wie ein kleines Kind verhalten. Was mußte er jetzt von ihr denken. Sie sah eine Weile zu der Türe, aus der er verschwunden war. Er war so anders… wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer war. Er war richtig nett und sie mochte Severus… was man von dem Professor in ihm nicht wirklich behaupten konnte. War dies wohl sein wahres Ich? Oder ein Charakterzug den er ganz weit entfernt versteckt hatte? Hermine brannte darauf ihn zu fragen warum genau er ihr geholfen hatte. Ja, er hatte es ihr gesagt, weil er in ihren Augen, in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte was passieren würde. Mehr oder weniger… Aber dies allein konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein… oder doch? Sah sie mal wieder mehr als vorhanden war? Wäre ja nicht das erste mal gewesen. Endlich erhob sich das junge Mädchen um sich anzuziehen.

Schüchtern verließ sie, nachdem sie angezogen war, das fremde Schlafzimmer und betrat das große Wohnzimmer. Sie legte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf, strich sich einige Strähnen ihres störrischen Haares hinter die Ohren und trat nach vorne an den reich gedeckten Tisch vor ihr. „Wer soll das denn alles essen?" Die Tafeln in der großen Hallen waren zwar auch immer so üppig gedeckt, aber da saßen auch ein paar Menschen mehr an den Tischen. Doch sie entdeckte einige Dinge, die sie in der großen Halle nie bekommen hatten…

Am liebsten hätte sie sofort zugegriffen, denn sie hatte wirklich Hunger. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte daß sie in den letzten Tagen kaum was gegessen hatte und wenn sie doch etwas in den Mund genommen hatte, so hatte sie nur halbherzig drauf herum gelutscht. Doch irgendwie traute sich Hermine nicht und druckste vor sich hin. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und betrachtete intensiv das Muster des Holztisches. „Nun greif schon zu… oder mußt du gefüttert werden? Notfalls würde ich auch das noch übernehmen. Aber das könnte ein ziemlicher Kraftakt werden… denn ich bin alles andere als zimperlich, das solltest du jedoch dabei bedenken." Severus selbst hatte sich ein Schälchen voll Obst genommen und dazu einen Kaffee. Hermine gluckste leicht. „Nein… bitte nicht füttern! Ich komm mir so schon wie ein hilfloses Kleinkind vor." Sie schielte auf sein Essen. „Na das nenn ich doch mal wieder ein Kontrast… Obst und Kaffee… das ist wie Feuer und Wasser…" – „Na na na… wer wird denn da gleich so frech sein? Irgendwie muss ich das, was ich mir mit dem Kaffee antue ja wieder gutmachen, oder?"

Hermine entspannte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr und langsam fühlte sie sich richtig wohl in seiner Gegenwart. „Professor…", fing sie nach einer langen Pause an. „Severus… du sollst mich Severus nennen. Ich dachte das hätten wir soweit schon geklärt." Hermine nickte. Ja sicher hatten sie das ausgemacht oder mehr er hatte es ausgemacht. Sie hatte nur genickt. Aber Severus… es klang irgendwie so falsch aus ihrem Mund. „Sie… Sie würden mir nie was tun… oder?"

Seine Mimik wurde Augenblicklich hart. „Natürlich nicht Hermine! Eher würde ich mich selbst zerstören als mich an anderen Menschen zu vergreifen. Ich würde niemals einen anderen Menschen anfassen und verletzen… nicht mehr…" Wenn auch seine Stimme zuerst aufbrausend und ein wenig wütend geklungen hatte, so war sie nun leiser geworden. „Nicht mehr?" Fragte Hermine erschrocken. Ihre entspannte Haltung versteifte sich sofort wieder. Hatte er es etwa schon getan? Sich an Kindern vergriffen? Angst überkam Hermine. Severus zog ein wenig den Ärmel nach oben und gab seinen Arm und somit das dunkle Mal Preis. „Nicht mehr…", flüsterte er erneut und ließ das dunkle Mal verschwinden. „Bevor ich Lehrer wurde… habe ich Dinge getan auf die ich nie besonders stolz war!" Hermine legte ihr angebissenes Nutellabrötchen zurück auf den Teller.

„Als sie noch in Voldemorts Dienste standen?" Seinen Augen schlossen sich für einen Augenblick. Obwohl sie den Namen des dunklen Lords einfach so sagte, zuckte er nicht einmal ansatzweise zusammen wie es alle anderen Zauberer immer getan hatten. Severus wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr ihn seine Vergangenheit schmerzte, doch Hermine sah es für einen Augenblick ganz deutlich in seinen Augen. „Ja…", antwortete er damals. „Doch das ist die Vergangenheit und die möchte ich ruhen lassen!" Hermine nickte, doch eine Frage quälte sie dennoch… „Haben sie damals jemanden… so wie mein Vater es getan…" Sie sprach die Worte nicht aus. Sie konnte sie nicht aussprechen. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dies genügte für Hermine.

Sie wüßte nicht was sie getan hätte wenn er genickt hätte. Hätte sie noch hier bleiben können? Aber hieß es nicht auch ein Hund der einmal biß, biß immer wieder? Wäre es bei ihm genauso gewesen?

„Warum haben sie mich an dem Abend als ich Nachsitzen kam so… so lüstern angeschaut…?" Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie wusste daß sie sich mit dieser Frage weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte… doch es war wichtig für sie…

Severus riß die Augen auf und sah sie an als hätte sie komplett den Verstand verloren. „Ich habe was? Hermine, ich bitte dich. Warum sollte ich dich denn lüstern anstarren? Du bist eine attraktive junge Frau, aber deswegen starre ich dich doch nicht gleich Lüstern an wie jemand der es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr besorg… vergiss was ich sagen wollte. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dich niemals lüstern angeschaut! " Hermine spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoß. „Darum dachte ich daß sie… das…" Sie wich seinen Blick aus, doch er blickte sie weiter mit großen Augen an. „Du hast Gespenster gesehen… Ich habe dich nicht lüstern angeschaut… Wie ich schon gesagt habe… würde niemanden zu etwas zwingen was er nicht will…"

Hermine lachte laut los. „Das war jetzt der Witz des Jahres…" – „Miss Granger…!" Doch Hermine lachte und hielt sich den Bauch. Es dauerte ein wenig bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Severus saß immer noch stumm da und sah sie leicht knurrend an. „Was ist daran bitte schön witzig…", knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er die Gabel doch bedrohlich fest in der Hand hielt.

„Sie würden niemals jemanden zu etwas zwingen? Das halte ich jedoch für ein Gerücht… Glauben sie ernsthaft jemand würde freiwillig zu ihnen in den Unterricht kommen oder gar Nachsitzen? Oder glauben sie jemand würde freiwillig die Hausaufgaben machen und im Unterricht aufpassen?" – „Ja… du!" Er hatte die Gabel auf den Tisch sinken lassen und sah sie ruhig an.

Hermine hörte auf zu lachen und schluckte leicht. Sie war wohl ein wenig zu weit gegangen. „Tut mir leid wenn ich sie verletzt habe… Das wollte ich nicht… aber… es ist die Wahrheit." Er nickte langsam. „Ich weiß daß es die Wahrheit ist Hermine. Aber ich tu auch alles dafür daß es so ist. Ich möchte keiner von diesen Lehrern sein die ständig genervt werden weil die Schüler was von einem wollen. Ich will kein freundlicher Lehrer sein… Vor allem will ich euch Schüler fordern! Nur unter Druck arbeitet ihr besonders effektiv! Oder glaubst du die Schüler würden so aufmerksam dem Unterricht folgen wenn ich ihn halten würde wie Binns? Bestimmt nicht. Sie würden Karten spielen und Hausaufgaben der anderen Fächer machen. Ich möchte aber daß sie in meinen Stunden aufpassen… Und die zu schwach sind, die es nicht packen sind nicht für das Fach geeignet. Das sind dann die Schüler die mein Fach abwählen. Nun sei ehrlich Hermine, glaubst du auch nur die Hälfte der Schüler hätte es soweit gebracht mit einer schwachen Lehrkraft? Die besten Noten in den Prüfungen bekommen die Schüler in Zaubertränke… weil sie es können! Weil sie gelernt haben. Ich verlange mehr als im Lehrplan steht… das ist richtig! Doch dafür ist in der 6. Und 7. Klasse keiner meiner Schüler je durchgefallen… Und mal abgesehen davon kommen die besten Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts… Alles Schüler die bei mir unterrichtet worden sind. Denn in keiner Schule in ganz Europa sind die Noten in den Prüfungen so gut ausgefallen wie hier in Hogwarts und das mit Abstand!"

Hermine starrte ihn schon beinahe an. Langsam begann sie zu nicken. „Ja... Sie haben recht… und… vermutlich auch damit daß ich eine der wenigen bin die gerne in ihren Unterricht gekommen sind. Weil ich das Fach wirklich gern habe. Es ist sogar mein Lieblingsfach und ich habe bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt nach dem Schulabschluß Tränke zu studieren und gleichzeitig noch Chemie und auch Medizin… Das ist so etwas ähnliches… Ich würde gerne einmal Kinderärztin oder eine Heilerin werden…" Severus lächelte sie leicht an. „Ich weiß was Chemie ist und stell dir vor ich weiß auch was ein Kinderarzt ist. Ich bin immerhin bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen. Zum Teil zumindest. Und ich denke diese Dinge die du studieren möchtest passen gut zu dir. Und ich glaub auch es wird für dich eine Leichtigkeit sein. Du wirst zwar viel beschäftigt sein… aber am Ende wirst du glücklich und einen 1A Abschluss hinlegen und ich werde stolz auf dich sein weil ich behaupten kann, du hast es von mir gelernt… einen Teil zumindest."

Hermine nahm ihr Brötchen vom Teller und aß es zuende. „Ihre Kindheit…", begann Hermine langsam und sah wie sich sein Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde verdunkelte. „Ja… was ist damit?" Fragte er mit gedehnter Stimme. „Keiner weiß etwas von ihrer Vergangenheit… würden sie mir… davon erzählen?" – „Nein!" Seine Stimme war so kalt geworden das es Hermine anfing zu frösteln. „Sie wissen auch sehr viel aus meinem Leben… habe ich nicht das Recht…" – „Nein! Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht in meiner Vergangenheit herumzuschnüffeln…" Er war aufgestanden und hatte den Raum verlassen.

Unsicher sah Hermine ihm nach. Sollte sie ihm folgen oder sollte sie warten bis er zurück kommen würde. Doch eins hatte sie gerade doch über ihn erfahren… seine Kindheit war mindestens genauso beschissen wie ihre eigene sonst würde er darüber reden. Und warum sollte sie ihn dazu zwingen ihr zu sagen was passiert war, wenn sie es jedem anderen auch verweigert hatte ihnen von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Sie wollet sich doch auch gar nicht über ihn Lust machen oder ein Urteil fällen… sie wollte ihn einfach nur ein wenig besser kennenlernen.

Langsam stand Hermine ebenfalls auf. Das Frühstück schien wohl beendet. Ziemlich in Gedanken vertieft fing sie an den Tisch abzuräumen und alles in die Küche zu räumen. Selbst einen Kühlschrank hatte er… auch wenn dieser bis auf ein paar Phiolen und etwas Obst leer war. Hermine füllte ihn mit den Lebensmittel vom Tisch. Neugierig sah sie um den Kühlschrank herum ob sie einen Stecker finden würde. Doch sie wusste genau, hier auf dem Schloss gab es kein Strom. Auch sah dieser Kühlschrank etwas anders aus als bei den Muggeln. Vermutlich lag ein einfacher Kältezauber über ihm.

Als Hermine damit fertig war das Geschirr abzuwaschen und zu trocknen, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er saß an seinem großen Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf das Pergament das vor ihm lag. Ruhig setzte sich Hermine auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn eine Zeitlang an ohne etwas zu sagen. Dan plötzlich durchbrach sie diese Stille.

„Ich habe allen immer erzählt was für eine glückliche Kindheit ich doch hatte. Das meine Eltern ständig mit mir in den Urlaub fahren würden und daß ich schon so viele Länder der Welt gesehen hätte. Ich habe ihnen erzählt das ich alles bekommen würde was ich mir wünschte und daß ich einfach die besten Eltern der Welt hatte. Sämtliche Schüler und Freunde waren neidisch auf mein Leben. Selbst Ron und Harry habe ich das erzählt. Keiner von beiden kennt meine Eltern wirklich. Keiner von beiden hat sie je gesehen. Sie glauben mir die Geschichten von der vier Wöchigen Karibik reise… Ist ja auch kein Wunder, ich weiß alles über die Länder als wäre ich dort gewesen, doch mein Wissen habe ich nur aus einem Buch. Doch wissen sie wie es wirklich war? Ich war noch nie im Urlaub… Die meiste Zeit habe ich in meinem Zimmer verbracht mit lernen oder damit für meine Eltern das Haus zu putzen. Ich wurde in meinem ganzen Leben nie einmal von ihnen in den Arm genommen und bei jeder Gelegenheit wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß ich ein Unfall war und sie ohne Kinder besser dran wären. Daß ich sie nur Geld kosten würde und ihnen auf die Nerven fallen würde. Ich habe nie ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag von ihnen bekommen… was wohl auch daran lag daß sie ihn vergessen hatten. An Weihnachten war ich immer alleine zuhause während sie sich irgendwo am Strand aalten. Die ersten 3 Jahren meines Lebens habe ich in dieser Zeit immer in einem Kinderheim verbracht wo sie mich abgeschoben haben… Es wundert mich ja immer noch, dass sie mich überhaupt wieder abgeholt hatten. Aber vermutlich wollten sie sich nur Ärger mit der Behörde ersparen. Aber danach haben sie mich einfach alleine gelassen…und dann als ich 10 Jahre alt war fing mein Vater an."

Hermine holte tief Luft ehe sie weiter sprach.

„Dann kam ein Brief von Hogwarts. Zuerst hielten sie es für einen schlechten Scherz den ich mir erlaubt habe und haben ihn weggeworfen. Meine Mutter hatte mich dafür ziemlich geohrfeigt und wie mich mein Vater bestraft hat brauch ich wohl nicht erzählen. Doch nachdem noch ein paar Briefe mehr kamen konnten sie es irgendwann nicht mehr ignorieren und kapierten daß dies kein Scherz war, sondern daß ich wohl doch eine Hexe war. Einerseits wurde ich als Freak abgestempelt und andererseits konnten sie es gar nicht länger erwarten mich los zu werden. Sie haben mir all das besorgt was auf dem Zettel stand… sind sogar mit mir in die Winkelgasse gegangen um sich davon zu überzeugen daß sie mich auch wirklich bald los sein würden und vor allem daß es kein Geld kosten würden mich dort unterzubringen damit ich ihnen nicht wieder auf der Tasche liegen würde. An dem Tag als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam hatten sie mich bereits morgens um 6 Uhr auf dem Bahnhof abgesetzt und waren erst einmal in den Urlaub gefahren."

Hermine hörte auf zu reden und sah Severus durchdringend na. „Warum erzählst du mir das?" Fragte er leise. „Weil du mir angeboten hast mein Freund zu sein!" Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und schien mit sich zu kämpfen ob er reden sollte oder nicht… aber wenigstens konnte er jetzt nicht mehr sagen Hermine würde ja auch nichts von ihrem Leben erzählen und eine Geschichte nach der anderen erzählen. „Severus… wenn du wirklich mein Freund sein willst… egal in welcher Beziehung… dann erzählst du mir von deiner Vergangenheit. Es wird dir gut tun darüber zu reden." – „Ich rede nicht darüber!" – „Eben… genau das ist dein Problem. Du redest nicht darüber. Dir wird es danach besser gehen!" – „Geht es dir besser nachdem du darüber geredet hast?" – „Ja… irgendwie schon. Vor allem weil du zugehört hast und mir geglaubt hast. Ich vertraue dir Severus… bitte Vertraue mir auch." – „Das mit dem Vertrauen ist eine Sache, darüber zu sprechen eine andere." – „Severus… Bitte…"

„Ok…", antwortete er leise. „Ich werde es dir erzählen! Doch vorher will ich von dir daß du mir schwörst niemanden davon zu erzählen… und ich werde diesen Schwur magisch absichern…" Er suchte ihren Blick. Hermine nickte, damit konnte sie leben.

Langsam, als würde es ihm sichtlich Mühe machen, stand Severus auf und setzte sich auf der Couch wieder hin. „Komm her, ich will es nicht durch den ganzen Raum schreien." Als Hermine neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, hob er ihr seine Hand hin. „Leg deine hinein…", forderte er sie auf. Etwas unsicher kam sie seiner Forderung nach. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete sie auf ihre beiden Hände. Sie konnte nicht hören wie er etwas sprach, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich ganz schwach. Ein Strom Hitze durchströmte ihre Hand, doch nach wenigen Sekunden war es wieder vorbei.

„In Ordnung…", meinte Severus als er seine Hand zurück zog und den Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Fangen wir an."

----------------------------------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel erzählt Severus etwas aus seiner Kindheit… Und die war nicht nett.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer in Chap. 1

Jacky – Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen, aber du müsstest dich auch noch mal melden ;-)

Also in diesem Kapitel geht es noch einmal richtig zur Sache… aber dafür ist dies das letzte Kapitel dieser Art. Was aber nicht heißt dass bei den beiden jetzt nur noch Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen herrscht…

**Kapitel 17**

Severus rieb sich die Augen und lehnte sich ein der Couch zurück. Irgendwie kam sich Hermine vor als würde sie bei einem Psychiater sitzen. Sie blickte auf den Boden um Severus nicht das Gefühl zu geben ihn zu drängen.

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel meine Mutter eine Hexe…", fing er langsam an. „Die meiste Zeit habe ich bei meinem Vater gewohnt weil meine Mutter viel auf Reisen war. Als ich 6 Jahre alt war, starb sie an einer komischen Krankheit die sie sich auf einen der Reisen geholt hatte. Keiner konnte ihr helfen. Ich hab meine Mutter wirklich geliebt und sie mich. Sie war der komplette Kontrast zu meinem Vater. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen, hat mir Geschichten vorgelesen und hat mich mit Geschenken überhäuft. Als sie starb, hatte ich beschlossen daß ich alles lernen würde um so etwas in Zukunft zu verhindern. Ich habe es ähnlich wie du gemacht… habe angefangen zu lernen und meinen Kummer in Büchern ertränkt.

Aber eben nur meine Mutter war so. Mein Vater war das was ich als richtig grausam bezeichnen würde. Ich hatte noch eine kleine Schwester. Ihr Name war Larena. Larena war 3 Jahre jünger als ich.." Er machte eine kleine Pause, als würde es ihm sehr schwer fallen über sie zu reden. „Er hat mich und Larena oft geschlagen. Wir waren seine persönlichen Diener. Wir mußten ihm was zu essen kochen, mußten den kompletten Haushalt führen und er war ständig in den Kneipen unterwegs und hat sich einen angesoffen. Als Kinder waren Larena und ich wohl Stammkunden im örtlichen Krankenhaus, wundert mich ja heute noch dass wir keine Bonuskarte bekommen hatten", Severus lachte bitter auf.

„Ständig hatten wir irgendwelche Offenen Wunden von den Zigaretten die er an unseren Körpern ausgedrückt hatte weil er es immer so lustig fand wie die Haut darunter gebrutzelt und wir geschrien haben oder Knochenbrüche. Als meine Mutter von einer Reise zurück kam, brachte sie uns ins St. Mungos und erklärte wie wir dort hinkommen würden wenn wieder etwas passieren würde. Ich war ihr dankbar für den Tip, denn so waren unsere Brüche meiste noch am gleichen Tag abgeheilt. Aber mit 5 Jahren hatte ich meinen ersten Heiltrank selbst gebraut von dem kleinen Labor das mir meine Mutter geschenkt hatte. Während sich bei mir die magischen Talente meiner Mutter gezeigt hatten, so hatte Larena nicht so viel Glück. Sie war einfach nur ein Muggel…"

Severus unterbrach seine Erzählung und zauberte sich ein Glas Wasser her. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf irgendwann angehoben und sah ihn schockiert an. Sie wollte ihn so nicht anschauen… doch es ging einfach nicht anders. Und irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Geschichte schwer an ihre eigene. Nur sie hatte Glück oder Pech, wie man es nennen wollte, daß sie ein Einzelkind war.

„Wenn meine Mutter da war, gab es ständig streit und meine Mutter war bei weitem die stärkere von den beiden und nicht nur weil sie zaubern konnte. Eines Abends…", sprach Severus weiter und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie war so sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, daß sie nicht gemerkt hatte daß er bereits wieder bereit war um weiterzureden obwohl sein Blick weit entfernt schien.

„… kam mein Vater wieder stockbesoffen nach Hause. Ich saß wie üblich über meinem kleinen Zauberbuch und erfand kleine Zaubereien. Einen Zauberstab hatte ich bereits zu meinem 5. Geburtstag bekommen. Ich war so stolz wie Oskar darauf…" Er lächelte leicht. „Ich hab solche Sachen erfunden wie daß meine Stofftiere mit mir geredet hatten oder daß sich mein Bett selbst gemacht hat. Kindereien eben…" Dann verschwand sein Lächeln wieder und sein Blick wurde hart. „An diesem Abend saß ich auf meinem Bett und hab mich mit meinen Stofftieren unterhalten und mir von ihnen diverse Meinungen geholt wie ich en Zauber in meinem Zauberbuch schreiben sollte. Larena war längst im Bett gewesen und hat geschlafen. Sie hatte im gleichen Zimmer wie ich geschlafen. Mein Vater kam in das Zimmer… kam auf mein Bett zu. Ich erinnere mich noch wie sehr er nach Rauch und Alkohol gestunken hatte. Er war ziemlich betrunken. Er fing an mich zu schlagen, ohne Grund. Dann riß er mir die Kleider vom Körper und meinte ich müßte jetzt dafür herhalten weil meine Mutter nicht da war… und alles was ich dann noch gespürt hatte war ein kräftiger Schmerz zwischen meinen… Beinen."

Severus hörte auf zu sprechen. Hermine schrie leise auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Das war so grausam… jetzt wusste Hermine warum er ihr Freund sein wollte… weil sie etwas miteinander verband. Etwas grausames. Severus war ihrem Blick ausgewichen. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig…", flüsterte er leise und holte tief Luft um weiter zu sprechen. Hermine konnte sich in etwas ausmalen was noch passieren würde.

„Von diesem Abend an ging das oft so. Er kam betrunken nach Hause und nahm mich wie ein Stück Vieh… Ich habe etwas erfunden um meine Sinne zu benebeln damit ich weder den Schmerz noch sonst was mitbekam. Irgendwann wollte er anfangen sich meine Schwester vorzuknöpfen… du meine Güte sie war ein 6 Jahre altes Mädchen." – „Und du warst 9 Jahre…", flüsterte Hermine, doch Severus hatte sie gar nicht gehört und sprach weiter. „Doch ich schaffte es immer wieder ihn von ihr abzulenken und mich ihm… darzubieten… Das hört sich an als wäre ich eine Prostituierte gewesen…" Severus lachte abermals bitter auf.

„Ich liebte meine kleine Schwester und hatte sie versucht vor allem zu beschützen. Und wenn es vor ihrem eigenen Vater war. Bald kam er jeden Abend besoffen heim und hatte immer verrücktere Ideen. Einmal wollte er daß ich schwimmen lernte. Er füllte die Badewanne und drückte mich solange unter Wasser bis ich das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Ich glaub meine Schwester hatte mich damals rausgezogen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Dann wollte er daß ich fliegen lerne weil ich doch auch diese „beschissenen Zauberkräfte" und hat mich aus dem Fenster geworfen. Ich war doch ein Zauberer… ich mußte doch sowas können, das waren seine Worte gewesen." Erneut lachte Severus bitter auf.

„Nur weil ich ein Zauberer war, hieß das noch lange nicht daß ich fliegen konnte. Doch der schlimmste Tag sollte noch kommen. Es war im Januar, 2 Wochen nach meinem 10. Geburtstag. Vater war angetrunken wie noch nie. Jeder andere wäre vermutlich an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben… aber nicht er. Er war nach Hause gekommen und hat mich gepackt. Ich weiß nicht was er zuvor gesehen hatte, doch er schlug mich windelweich. Ich hatte kaum noch Kraft, dann fing er an sich zu nehmen was brauchte. Larena hatte meine Schreie gehört und wollte mir helfen. An diesem Abend hatte er vergessen sie in die Besenkammer zu schließen. Ich weiß nicht wo sie diese Eisenstange her hatte, doch sie war in das Kinderzimmer gerannt und fing an mit der Stange nach meinem Vater zu schlagen. Ich schrie sie an sie solle es lassen und verschwinden. Sie sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen. Vor allem weil ich mit ihr zusammen weglaufen wollte. Ich hatte fast genug Geld gespart um für uns Zugtickets zu kaufen und wegzufahren… Doch so weit sollte es nie kommen."

Wieder brach er ab. Seine Augen schienen zu schwimmen. Hermine sah ihn betroffen an. Noch nie hatte sie ihn nur annähernd weinen sehen. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen brach ihr fast das Herz. Doch sie war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, denn Severus sprach schon weiter.

„Das Geld… ich habe es meinem Vater immer geklaut, sofern ich es konnte. Und dann habe ich noch heimlich in anderen Häusern geputzt und so. Auf jeden Fall war Larena mit dieser schweren Eisenstange ins Zimmer gekommen, aber sie hatte nicht annähernd die Kraft so einen schweren Kerl von Mann ernsthaft zu verletzten. Du mußt wissen daß mein Vater breit wie ein Schrank war und auch mindestens so stark, auch wenn er meiner Mutter gegenüber eine feige Sau und ein Waschlappen war. Er hatte ihr die Stande aus der Hand gerissen als wäre es nichts… Er hatte sich von mir abgewandt und sich Larena zugedreht… dann holte er aus und schlug immer wieder auf sie ein während er sie anbrüllte und mit Wörtern überhäufte die ich bis zu diesem Tage noch nie gehört hatte. Ich bin aufgesprungen wollte ihm die Stange entreißen, doch er schlug auch nach mir. Irgendwann hatte er wohl die Lust daran verloren und war gegangen.

Ich bin zu meiner Schwester gelaufen und hab sie geschüttelt. Doch überall war ihr Blut verspritzt und ihr Kopf hing in einer merkwürdigen Haltung an ihrem Körper… Durch das Blut konnte ich nicht sehen dass er ihr den Schädel eingeschlagen hatte… aber da wurde mir klar ich konnte so viel rütteln wie ich wollte, sie würde nie wieder antworten… sie war tot."

Erste Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wange und seine Fäuste hatten sich fest zu Fäusten geballt, dennoch sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe alles was ich besaß zusammen gepackt und bin noch in der Nacht von zuhause weggelaufen. Ein knappes Jahr habe ich auf der Straße gelebt bis der Brief von Hogwarts kam. Es war die schönste und zugleich schrecklichste Zeit die ich hatte… In den Ferien war ich bei Dumbledore zuhause… er hat fast wie ein Sohn aufgezogen. Doch in der Schule wurde ich von Potter", er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Und seinen Freunden fertig gemacht wo es nur ging. Also lernte ich viel. Ich lernte auch Lucius Malfoy kennen… und er war es der mich Voldemort vorstellte… das erste was ich machte, nachdem ich ein Todesser war, ich habe meinen Vater aufgesucht und ihn mit zwei von den verbotenen Flüchen belegt… ich wollte daß er all das fühlt was er uns angetan hatte… und so grausam sich das jetzt für dich anhören muß… es war ein wunderschöner Moment als ich in seinen Augen sah daß er begriff, daß sein Leben zu Ende war. Ja… er flehte doch ich habe die zwei Worte ausgesprochen… Ich habe mich gerächt…"

Hermine war nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen. Sie dachte immer ihre Vergangenheit wäre schlimm gewesen, doch diese hier hatte wohl ihre eigene übertroffen. Wie hätte sie reagiert wenn sie mit ansehen hätte müssen wie ihre Schwester getötet worden wäre? Doch vermutlich hätte sie genauso wie er gehandelt.

Sie zauberte eine Schachtel Taschentücher herbei und griff sich eins davon. Vorsichtig wischte sie Severus die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Alleine zu sehen wie zerbrechlich dieser Mann unter seiner harten Schale war, verwunderte sie. Nie hätte sie ihm so viel Gefühl zugerechnet. Sie legte langsam den Arm um seine Schultern und überraschenderweise legte er sich in ihre Umarmung.

„Ich verstehe dich…", flüsterte sie leise. Er sagte nichts, hatte nur die Augen geschlossen. „Ich hätte es auch getan!" Ohne den Kopf zu heben flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Dennoch habe ich nicht das Recht gehabt ihn zu töten." Hermine antwortet darauf nichts. Es war besser. Sie legte vorsichtig ihren Kopf an seinen. „Weiß Dumbledore davon?" Severus nickte leicht, Hermine seufzte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht. Immerhin war es ihre Schuld daß er sich so schlecht fühlte… Dann kam noch das schlechte Gewissen Dumbledore nichts gesagt zu haben. Er hätte ihr geholfen so wie er Severus geholfen hatte. Wenn sie doch nur den Mund aufgemacht hätte. Aber dann hätte sie dies hier niemals erfahren… hätte Severus niemals von dieser Seite kennen und lieben gelernt.

Nach einer Weile stand Severus auf, straffte die Kleider und räusperte sich. „Nun.. jetzt kennst du meine Kindheit…" Hermine nickte. Würde er jetzt wieder zu diesem kalten Professor werden? Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie sah vorsichtig zu ihm auf. „Hast du das schwimmen gelernt?"

„Bitte?" Antwortete er spitz. „Wie soll ich das denn bitte schön getan haben wenn ich ohne Bewußtsein war? Erklärst du mir das mal?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein ich meine überhaupt… Hast du überhaupt in deinem Leben schwimmen gelernt?" Seine Schultern sackten herab. Hermine sprang auf und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ich denke wir brauchen beide jetzt ganz dringend Abwechslung… Ich werde dir jetzt das schwimmen beibringen! Und keine Widerrede!" Er blickte auf seine Hand herab dann wieder zu ihr. „Nein Hermine… ich habe Angst vor großen Mengen von Wasser…" – „Papperlapapp… Feuer bekämpft man mit Feuer. Ich werde bei dir sein und dich halten. Ich bin manchmal stärker als man mir zuschreibt. Ich werde dich halten und du lernst das schwimmen… Schluß, Aus, Fertig!" Severus gab mit einem Schulterzucken nach. „Ich werde es verssuchen… reicht diese Antwort?" Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Und im übrigen bist du sehr stark… sonst ständest du schon längst nicht mehr hier…" Er sah sie einen Augenblick durchdringend an um ihr klar zu machen, daß sie immer noch Lebensmut hatte.

Hermine nickte, dann zog sie ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. „Hast du eine Badehose?" Er zog die Brauen zusammen und machte ein böses Gesicht. „Kein Problem… dann machen wir eben eine…" Sie griff sich zwei schwarze Hemden aus seinem Schrank und verwandelte sie in Badekleidung. „Ich hab nämlich auch nichts da… Et Vóila… ihre Badehose… ich bin kurz im Badezimmer und ziehe mir den Badeanzug an… Bis gleich!" Damit ließ Hermine einen ziemlich verdatterten Severus Snape zurück.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine versucht Severus das Schwimmen beizubringen.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer wie immer Chap. 1

Und als erstes möchte ich sagen DANKE liebe Jacky fürs Betalesen... Ich hab nämlich jetzt ne Betaleserin +sich ganz doll freut+

Natürlich auch ein Danke an alle meine Leser und ein Sorry dass es im Moment doch ein wenig dauert. Ich bin gerade etwas im Stress... nicht böse sein... Aber ich versuch Jacky die Tage mit neuen Kapiteln zu bombadieren damit ihr auch ja nicht langweilig wird. Jacky, verzeihst du mir noch einmal ;-)

Sodele... dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und einen schönen Sonntag...

**Kapitel 18**

Hätte Hermine ihren Tränkelehrer weiter beobachtet, wäre ihr nicht entgangen wie abfällig er das Stückchen Stoff in seiner Hand hin und her drehte und knurrend musterte. Vielleicht war dies auch besser so, denn sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich nicht mehr vor Lachen halten können.

Hermine selbst war recht schnell mit dem Umziehen fertig. Sie liebte das Schwimmen und hatte in diesem Sommer die meiste Zeit mit ihren Freunden im See verbracht. Dennoch hatte Hermine stets einen Badeanzug getragen, der so viel wie möglich von ihrer Haut verdeckte. Nicht weil sie eine häßliche Figur hätte, nein die würde man so oder so erkennen. Sondern weil sie sich für die Narben schämte, die von den Schlägen ihres Vaters zurück geblieben waren. Die meisten davon waren an ihrer Brust oder am Bauch zu sehen. Die vereinzelten Naben an Oberarmen und Beinen konnte sie als kleine Unfallnarben darstellen oder sie mit einem Zauber für kurze Zeit verschwinden lassen.

Die Verletzungen, die sich Hermine vor 2 Jahren selbst an den Unterarmen zugefügt hatte, hatten kaum Narben hinterlassen. Die meisten waren verschwunden und nur an ihrem linken Unterarm konnte man ganz schwach ein gleichmäßiges Muster erkennen, das schwer an eine Leiter mit ihren Sprossen erinnerte. Wenn jemand gefragt hatte, was los gewesen war, dann war es die Katze gewesen - eine Katze die Hermine nur im Schloss besessen hatte.

Doch jetzt freute sich Hermine auf das Schwimmen im See mit Severus. Sie hatte noch keine Ahnung wie sie ihm das Schwimmen beibringen sollte, denn sie war noch nie in solch einer Situation gewesen und schon gar nicht mit einem Erwachsenen, der doppelt so alt war wie sie. Doch sie sah das ganze Optimistisch. Sie würde es irgendwie schaffen!

Während sie immer noch auf Severus wartete, der beachtlich lange brauchte, setzte sie sich auf die Couch und überlegte sich ein paar einfache Übungen, die sie mit ihm durchführen konnte. Plötzlich zog sich ein kleines, fieses Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Schnell war das Braunhaarige Mädchen aufgesprungen und hatte sich zwei Kunststoffblumen von Severus Regal geschnappt, die sie schnell verwandelte. Dies waren wohl die einzigen Blumenähnlichen Gegenstände in Severus Kerker. Vermutlich wären echte Pflanzen längst eingegangen, mangels Tageslicht und Pflege.

Wieder grinste sich Hermine einen ab, als sie sich vorstellte wie das Leben mit Severus und seinen Pflanzen wohl aussehen könnte. In ihren Gedanken hatte er zwei große Pflanzenstöcke… einen behandelte er total fies: Warf ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf, goss kochendheißes und danach eiskaltes Wasser in die Erde, während er die andere hegte und pflegte und ihr Geschichten vorlas. Sie kicherte leise vor sich hin.

„Was gibt's denn da so zu kichern?"

Hermine drehte sich zur Schlafzimmertüre um und versuchte eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. „Nichts… ich hatte gerade nur so ein paar Gedanken und die fand ich witzig. Hatte mit zwei großen Pflanzen zu tun…", gluckste sie leicht. Severus brummte sie nur an. „Ich glaub es zieht ein Gewitter auf… wir sollten das mit dem Schwimmen wohl lieber sein lassen…", versuchte er auf das Thema schwimmen zurück zu kommen. Hermine trat an ein kleines Fenster heran und saß hinaus. „Was immer du mir da erzählen willst…, aber am Himmel ist nicht ein einziges Wölkchen zu sehen. Nicht mal ein Hauch davon. Du willst dich nur drücken… und jetzt komm. Ich hab auch was für dich!"

Severus Blick wurde noch misstrauischer, als er Hermine musterte. „Wolltest du nicht auch schwimmen?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja sicher… aber deswegen kann ich doch eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt bis zum See anziehen, oder? Ich hab uns auch schon ein paar Handtücher bereit gelegt." Hermine zeigte auf die Tasche neben der Tür. „Allerdings kann man von dir nicht sagen, daß du dich fürs Schwimmen bereit gemacht hast…" Sie zog in Snapemanier eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

Severus sah aus wie immer. Nichts ließ vermuten daß er unter all den Kleiderschichten eine Badehose anhatte. „Ich bin fertig…", brummte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin. „Na wunderbar!" Stieß Hermine aus. „Dann laß uns doch mal gehen." Sie lief zur Tür und griff sich die Tasche mit den Schwimmsachen. „Kommst du?" Severus stand immer noch auf dem gleichen Fleck und man konnte ihm gut ansehen, dass er am liebsten überall wäre… aber nicht hier!

Hermine ließ ein Seufzen erklingen, ging zu ihm hin und packte ihn an der Hand. „Komm schon…" Sie zog ihn einfach hinter sich her und hatte eigentlich mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, doch Severus ließ sich Wortlos hinterher ziehen. Irgendwie kam sich Hermine gerade vor als hätte sie einen lustlosen Vierjährigen an der Hand, der sein Zimmer aufräumen sollte. „Ach komm schon, es wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen. Und außerdem ist doch keiner da! Wir werden alleine am See sein. Keiner kann zuschauen, wie du deine ersten Schwimmübungen machst."

Sie traten in das grelle Tageslicht hinaus und auch Hermine brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden ging es ganz gut. Als sie endlich am See angekommen waren, breitete Hermine eine große Decke auf einem schattigen Platz ganz vorne am See aus. Sie hatte noch nie so nahe am Wasser gelegen und irgendwie wirkte der See sogar etwas unheimlich, wenn keine anderen Schüler um sie herum waren und die Luft mit ihrem Rufen, Schreien oder Lachen erfüllt war. Hermine schlüpfte aus ihrer Hose heraus und warf auch das T-Shirt hinterher.

„Ach jetzt komm schon - sei kein Feigling!" Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Severus Gesicht. „Ich bin kein Feigling!" Brach er zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor und fing endlich an sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und zwar verdammt langsam. Hermine tippelte von einem Fuß zum anderen. In der Zeit, die er für das aufknöpfen seines Gehrockes brauchte, hätte Hermine sich schon 100mal ausgezogen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und sprang kopfüber ins Wasser. Auf dem Rücken paddelnd beobachtete sie ihn, wie er sich quälend langsam auszog. Aber immerhin war der Gehrock schon einmal ausgezogen und feinsäuberlich neben den Umhang gelegt worden. Hermine schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

Undgeduldig schwamm sie zurück zum Ufer, ging zum Platz und holte den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit einem Schwenker waren Severus Kleidung verschwunden. „Sorry, aber wenn du so weiter machst, würden wir morgen früh noch hier stehen und darauf warten daß du endlich in der Badehose da stehst!" Sie verstaute ihren Zauberstab und musterte ihn zufrieden.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sie ziemlich beeindruckt von seinem Körper. Nie hätte sie ihm einen derart gepflegten Körper zugetraut. Sie hatte immer irgendwie mit einem Kerl mit schlaffen Oberarmen und einem kleinen Schwabbelbauch erwartet. Gut… einen leichten Ansatz hatte Severus, das war nicht zu bestreiten, aber ansonsten war sein Körper für sein Alter ziemlich gut gehalten und um ehrlich zu sein sogar recht sexy. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust verschränkt, um die unzähligen Narben auf ihr zu verstecken, doch Hermine streckte die Arme aus und drückte seine auseinander. „Hör auf dich zu schämen… ich tu es auch nicht!" – „Du hast einen Badeanzug an!" – „Willst du auch einen anziehen? Sieht bestimmt sehr sexy aus!" Severus brummte sie nur an.

Nie hätte Hermine gedacht, daß sie einmal so ungezwungen mit ihrem Lehrer hätte reden oder umgehen können. Irgendwie war es schon komisch. „Das ist übrigens nicht die Hose die ich gezaubert hatte." Er brummte wieder. „Das war ein Nuttenschlüpfer den du mir da hingelegt hast, der hat ja mehr gezeigt als verdeckt! Ich bin mit diesen Boxershorts sehr zufrieden!" Hermine musste leise lachen. Dieser Mann vor ihr verhielt sich definitiv wie ein schmollender Achtjähriger. Mit einem grinsen drehte sich Hermine zur Tasche herum und holte etwas heraus. Sekunden später hörte man sie, wie sie etwas aufpustete und kurze Zeit später hielt sie ihm zwei rosafarbene Schwimmflügel mit Schmetterlingen darauf, die über eine kleine Blumenwiese flatterten.

„Hier… extra für dich und deinem Alter entsprechend, damit du nicht untergehst!" Severus sah sie mehr als nur entgeistert an. „Tu den Mist da weg! Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich so was hier anziehe? Und vor allem wo tut man die denn hin? Nein… egal! Vergiss es! Ich zieh nichts an was Rosa ist und mit Schmetterlingen bestückt ist." – „Und ein kleines Hoppelhäschen - schau da springt es zwischen den Blumen herum." Severus schnaubte auf und verschränkte die Arme.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie musste laut loslachen.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt. dass du richtig süß wirkst, wenn du so schmollst?" – „ICH BIN NICHT SÜß!" Knurrte er hervor und wollte sich gerade auf der Decke niederlassen. „Oh nein mein Lieber…" Hermine packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder hoch. „Nix da, wir werden jetzt ins Wasser gehen!" Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Oberarm und führte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ans Wasser. Doch kaum hatte einer seiner Zehen das kühle Nass berührt, machte er einen Satz zurück. Hermine jedoch ließ ihn nicht los. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Doch, du kannst das! Weil du stark bist und weil du deine Ängste besiegen kannst. Ich bin auch noch da und wie hast du zu mir gesagt? Du beschützt mich… du bist mein Freund! Das tu ich auch. Ich werde an deine Seite sein. Dir kann nichts passieren. Außer, dass dir vielleicht ein Wasserfloh in den Hintern beißt. Also schließe einfach die Augen und vertraue mir!" Sie blickte ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen. Es war nicht schwer zu übersehen, wie Severus mit sich zu kämpfen hatte ober nun ins Wasser gehen sollte oder nicht und seine Entscheidung lag nahe bei „oder nicht". Doch schließlich gab er nach und lief mit Hermine Schritt für Schritt weiter, bis ihm das Wasser irgendwann bis über den Bauchnabel ging.

„Siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schlimm. Und jetzt steh einfach ein bisschen da und mach dich mit dem Wasser vertraut. Und du willst ganz sicher nicht die Schwimmflügelchen?" Hermine musste einfach grinsen, auch als er ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Langsam ließ sie seinen Arm los und beobachtete, wie er sich tatsächlich zu entspannen schien. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Severus bereit war eine weitere Lektion aufzunehmen. Doch zuerst war es ganz gut, daß sie ihm die Angst vor dem Wasser nehmen konnte.

Hermine erklärte ihm die Grundbewegungen des Schwimmens. Sie legte ihm die Arme unter den Bauch und ließ ihn auf der Wasseroberfläche schwimmartige Bewegungen machen. Ihre Nähe schien ihm wirklich zu helfen.

Es waren bestimmt über zwei Stunden vergangen, als Severus seine ersten, eigenen Schwimmversuche machte. Doch plötzlich fing er wie wild an um sich zu schlagen. Sie hörte ihn Wasser schlucken und brüllen, dass er jetzt ertrinken würde. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Severus, das Wasser ist hier ca. 1,50 Meter tief, du kannst stehen!"

Röte schoss dem Mann ins Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass der Boden tatsächlich nicht weit entfernt war. Er räusperte sich und murmelte ein „tschuldigung" vor sich hin. Sie schwamm zu ihm hin und stellte sich vor ihn. Erst zögerte Hermine noch einen Augenblick, dann griff sie nach seinen Händen. „Wir gehen etwas weiter ins tiefere Wasser… ja?" – „Ich kann immer noch nicht schwimmen…" – „Ich halte dich fest!" Er schien nachzugeben, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu schnell und Hermine konnte sich denken, dass er sich vermutlich schon zum Millionsten mal fragte, warum er das hier überhaupt tat.

Langsam paddelten sie ins tiefere Wasser. Hermine hatte ihre Hände an seine

Seiten gelegt, um ihn über Wasser zu halten, während sie beide leicht mit den Füßen paddelten. „Und… so schlimm?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du irgendjemanden davon erzählst, lass ich dich durch die Prüfung fallen!" Hermine gluckste leise, doch dann hörte sie schlagartig auf. Da war er wieder… dieser Blick mit dem er sie an dem Abend angeschaut hatte, von dem sie dachte, er hätte sich an sie heranmachen wollen. Sie schluckte schwer, doch dieses Mal erwiderte sie den Blick. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, Je länger sie dies tat, um so klarer wurde ihr, er hatte sie nie lüstern angeblickt. Ein schüchternes Verlangen lag in seinen Augen.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihren Körper, doch dieses Mal nicht weil sie Angst hatte, sondern weil sie plötzlich ein Gefühl hatte als würden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Cha ‚Cha, Cha tanzen. Konnte das denn möglich sein? Dass sie nach all dem was ihr bisher passiert war, noch Gefühle für einen Mann aufbringen konnte und das noch jetzt? Oder bildete sie sich das alles nur ein? Verwirrtheit machte sich in Hermine breit.

Nur langsam nahm sie war, dass sich ihre Köpfe immer näher kamen, dass ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Würde es jetzt passieren? Würde sie zum ersten mal jemanden Küssen weil sie es wollte? Ihr Herz fing an zu pochen, ja sie wollte es wirklich. Wie fühlte es sich an zu küssen, wenn dieser Wunsch aus dem Herzen kam. Als sie merkte, dass ihre Augen vor Aufregung anfingen zu flattern, schloss sie diese. Nur noch wenige Sekunden…

Dann spürte sie etwas Glitschiges an ihrem Körper. Jedoch nicht an den Lippen, sondern zwischen ihren Beinen. Sofort öffnete sie die Augen und stieß einen Schrei aus. „Da ist was zwischen meinen Beinen…", kreischte sie auf und fing an in blinder Panik um sich zu schlagen. „Geh da weg…" Doch so sehr sie strampelte und um sich schlug, wurde dieses Etwas fester an ihren Beinen. „Hör auf dich zu bewegen!" Severus Stimme war überraschenderweise ruhig. Doch Hermine hörte ihn nicht, erst als er etwas deutlicher wurde. „Hermine hör auf dich zu bewegen. Wir sind zu weit vom Ufer in den verbotenen Bereich des Sees getrieben. Hier ist alles voll Schlingpflanzen. Je mehr du dich bewegst, desto fester packen sie zu und reißen dich unter Wasser."

Schlagartig hörte sie auf sich zu bewegen, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie wurde bereits unter Wasser gezogen. Ängstlich schloss sie die Augen und hoffte, dass sie hier nochmal lebend heraus kommen würde. Sie spürte einen festen Griff um ihren Arm. Jemand zog sie langsam nach oben. Etwas Heißes streifte ihre Beine, dann konnte sie sich endlich wieder bewegen. Doch bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte was passiert war, wurde sie schon in Richtung Ufer gezogen. Hermine war unglaublich erleichtert, als sie endlich wieder den Kiesboden unter ihren Füßen spürte.

„Wie war das? Du beschützt mich?" Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Severus belustigtes Gesicht. „Aber ein gutes hatte es ja… ich hab meine Angst vorm Schwimmen vergessen… und ich würde sagen jetzt kann ich es. Das auch immer erst was passieren muß…" Er schwamm in langsamen Zügen ans Ufer. Hermines Beine brannten wie Feuer.

Als sie nach ihm aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, blickte sie an ihrem Körper herunter. Ihre Beine leuchteten in einem knalligen Rot. „Wir sollten zurück in den Kerker. Ich werde dir was gegen das Brennen geben. Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken Hermine…" Etwas Tadelndes lag in seiner Stimme. „Ich vermute mal genau dort wo du auch warst!" Gab sie grinsend zurück. Irgendwie bedauerte sie es ja, dass es nicht zu einem Kuss gekommen war. Er räusperte sich leise und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen.

------------------------------------------------------

Und im nächsten Kapitel wuselt sich Hermine durch Dumbledores Urlaubsgrüße durch.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer wie immer Chap 1 (eigentlich könnte ich das ja langsam mal weg lassen.)

Ein supergroßes Danke an meine Betaleserin Jacky... Kann ich dich vielleicht mit einem Alankalender belohnen?

Und natürlich an alle meine Reviewer und ich begrüße auch einen neue/n Leser/in: Taipan. Ich bin total Happy dich im Kreise meiner Leser zu finden ;-)

So, dieses Kapitelchen wird doch ein recht lustiges Kapitelchen... Ich hoffe das der ein oder andere ein wenig schmunzeln kann.

Dann wünsch ich euch jetzt noch viiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll Spaß und ein tolles Wochenende. (Wenn es mir von der Zeit her reicht, lade ich am Sonntag das nächste Chap. hoch)**  
**

**Kapitel 19**

Als sie vor seinem Kerker ankamen, tappste eine kleine, graue Taube vor Severus Kerkertür herum. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder…", murmelte er genervt, während er den Zauber auf seine Gemächer aufhob, damit sie eintreten konnten. Doch bevor er hineinging, bückte er sich, setzte die Taube auf seinen Arm und hob die Karte, die vor seiner Tür lag auf. „Albus hat mir wieder eine Urlaubskarte geschickt und das mit einen von diesem dämlichen Viechern, die sich ständig hier verirren… Geh schon mal rein und setz dich auf die Couch. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen, während Severus mit leisem Gefluche den langen Flur hinab lief. Dumbledore schickte Severus Urlaubsgrüße? Nun, da war Hermine doch richtig gespannt darauf. Wo machte ein Schuldirektor, wie er, wohl Urlaub? Irgendwie konnte sie sich das gar nicht richtig vorstellen. Saß er irgendwo auf einem Berg und studierte irgendetwas für seine Schule? Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht zum nachdenken, denn Severus war wieder da. „Was hast du mit der Taube gemacht?" – „Vor dem Schloß ausgesetzt damit sie wieder wegfliegen kann. Die wäre sonst Tagelang hier noch herumgelaufen und hätte mir nur den Flur vollgeschissen, apropos vollgeschissen…" Knurrend sah er auf seinen schwarzen Umhang hinab, auf dem in einem leuchtenden Grau Vogelexkremente zu sehen war.

Hermine lachte auf. „Hey, jeder muss mal…!" – „Aber nicht vor meiner Tür und schon gar nicht auf _MIR_!" Er ging ins Badezimmer und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder heraus. Seine Badehose und den versauten Umhang hatte er gegen Freizeitkleidung ausgetauscht, was Hermine doch ziemlich überraschte. Freizeitkleidung… der Mann überraschte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Mit ein paar Umschlägen kam er zu Hermine. „Die sind mit einer Heilflüssigkeit getränkt. Spätestens in ein oder zwei Stunden sollte das Brennen aufgehört haben und die roten Striemen verschwunden sein." Er hob eines ihrer Beine an und begann es mit den Umschlägen einzuwickeln.

„Darf ich die Urlaubskarte von Professor Dumbledore sehen?" Auch wenn Hermine ihren Tränkelehrer mit dem Vornamen ansprach, so erschien es ihr respektlos ihren Direkter genauso anzusprechen. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihr die Postkarte. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und fing schallend an zu lachen. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah sie kurz an und wickelte dann ihr anderes Bein ein. „Hast du gesehen was da drauf ist?" Er nickte. „Ich bekomm jedes Jahr so eine bescheuerte Karte von ihm. Der will mich doch jedes Jahr mitnehmen… bisher konnte ich mich immer wehren. Nicht auszudenken wen…" Severus Worte gingen in einem leisen Murmeln unter. Hermine lachte noch lauter. Aus ihrer Theorie, mit Dumbledore in der einsamen Hütte, wurde ja nun doch nichts.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir die anderen auch zeigen." Hermine nickte eifrig. „Sehr gerne sogar." Wenn die genauso gut waren, wie diese Karte, hatte sie vermutlich noch viel zu lachen. Sie klappte erneut die Karte auf und sofort erfüllte sich der Raum mit einem Muggelsong Surfin USA.

„Wie passend!" Lachte Hermine.

In dem Bild, auf der Karte, winkte ein fröhlich ausgelassener Dumbledore. Er hatte eine blaue Bermuda mit weißen Blümchen und ein quietsch buntes Hawaiihemd an. Um seinen Hals lag eine Blumenkette, während er selbst auf einem Surfbrett stand und sein Bart im Wind flatterte. Am Ende des Surfbrettes saß, mit einem finsteren Blick, den Beinen im Wasser, die Arme an das Brett geklammert, eine wütende Minerva McGonagall, die alles andere als Spaß hatte. Während Dumbledore in allen möglichen Farben gekleidet war, hatte McGonagall einfach nur ein rotes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose an.

„Also irgendwie tut mir McGonagall ja Leid…", lachte Hermine auf. „Professor McGonagall! Aber sie ist selbst schuld, sie geht ja jedes Jahr mit ihm in den Urlaub…" Hermine lachte noch lauter. Die Schmerzen und Sorgen der letzten Tage waren vergessen. „Los… zeig mir schon die anderen Karten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Severus stand auf und suchte in einer Schublade neben seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte einen Stapel Karten heraus und legte sie neben Hermine aufs Sofa, ehe er sich selbst darauf nieder ließ. Severus blickte ihr über die Schulter als, sie die nächste Karte öffnete. Wieder brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dumbledore und McGonagall lagen auf einer aufblasbaren Insel, mit einer grünen Plastikpalme und sangen dazu ziemlich falsch „Ö la palöma Blanca", während sie mit ihren Cocktailgläsern im Takt mit wippten. Sofern man überhaupt einen Takt in dem Gegröle feststellen konnte. Und dieses Mal schien auch Professor McGonagall Spaß zu haben.

„Die letztes Jahr hatte er mit einen Papagei, der eine Blumenkette getragen hat, geschickt, der dieses bescheuerte Lied permanent gesungen hat… ich hab das Vieh einfach nicht losbekommen!" Severus schüttelte sich. „Also das hier ist meine Lieblingskarte…", grinste Severus und zog eine Karte aus dem Stapel und drückte sie Hermine in die Hand. Als Hermine sie öffnete, rieselte ein wenig Sand heraus und eine arabische Musik drang heraus. „Da war er mit ihr in Ägypten!" Severus Augen glänzten verräterisch. Als Hermine auch auf das Bild blickte, wusste sie wieso. „Boah bist du ein kleiner Sadist…", kicherte sie. „Ach komm… das weißt du doch längst!" Lächelte er sie an. Sie lachten beide.

Auf dem Bild waren McGonagall und Dumbledore auf einem Kamel in der Wüste zu sehen. Die Kamele liefen ruhig durch den Sand. McGonagall rieb sich die ganze Zeit den Hintern, der ihr wohl ein wenig schmerzte. Plötzlich fing Dumbledores Kamel an sich zu schütteln und in hohen Bogen flog der alte Mann von seinem Tier. „Das…", Severus tippte auf das Bild. „… ist meine Lieblingsstelle!" Er grinste breit. Dumbledore sah verwirrt hoch, während McGonagall sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. „Ich kann mir jetzt aber auch gar nicht erklären, warum das wohl deine Lieblingsstelle ist…" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er ihr schon die nächste Karte unter die Nase hielt.

„Die ist auch ganz nett…", grinste er. „Oder die ist lustig… Los… schau schon nach…", drängte er sie fast schon. Als Hermine die erste Karte aufmachte kam die Melodie von Barcardi Feeling zum Vorschein. Auf der Karte selbst war Dumbledore, wie er ausgelassen auf Wasserskiern übers Wasser brauste, während McGonagall es vorgezogen hatte im Boot zu bleiben, welches Dumbledore zog. Dies wäre wohl auch für Dumbledore besser gewesen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde verlor er das Gleichgewicht und rutschte auf seinem Hintern hinterher. „Er konnte zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr sitzen.", kicherte Severus schadenfroh vor sich hin, als Hermine die nächste Karte aufmachte. „Du meine Güte… ist Dumbledore lebensmüde?" Fragte Hermine lachend, als ein Motorgeräusch aus der Karte kam und sie Dumbledore in einem Formel 1 Wagen erkannte. Doch kaum hatte das Fahrzeug wieder gestanden, hatte sich Dumbledore erst einmal kräftig übergeben müssen.

Severus konnte sich kaum noch halten vor lachen. „Du bist ein wirklich böser Mann… weißt du das?" Lachte Hermine ihn an. „Hast du auch noch Karten, auf denen er sich nicht zum Idioten macht?" Severus heulte auf und Lachtränen kamen ihm über die Wangen. „Wie redest du von deinem Direktor? Aber um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen… Ich bitte dich… er macht sich auf jeden dieser Karten zum Idioten!" Ok, da war was dran. Jedoch öffnete Hermine eine weitere Karte. Ein Kinderchor sang das Kinderlied Schneeflöckchen. Dumbledore war wie ein Eskimo eingepackt und nur der lange Bart war von seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Doch selbst diese Kleidung war… bunt! Und hatte wohl jedem einzelnen Eskimo Tränen in die Augen getrieben. McGonagall zitterte leicht bei der Kälte. Sie waren irgendwo, wo auch im Sommer Schnee lag, vermutlich Alaska. Beide saßen auf einem Schlitten und wurden von einer Horde Schlittenhunde gezogen.

„Ach irgendwie ist das süß…", meinte Hermine als sie sich die nächste Karte griff. Die französische Nationalhymne erfüllte den Raum. In der Karte war ein großes Feuerwerk zu sehen, dass sich Dumbledore und McGonagall Händchenhaltend ansahen. Das Datum des französischen Nationalfeiertages, 14. Juli, prangte am unteren Ende der Karte.

Hermine war noch eine gute Weile mit dem betrachten der Karten beschäftigt. Sie kam von einem Seufzen zu einem Lachanfall, über einen Heulkrampf, als sie eine Karte öffnete in der eine Jagdszene zu sehen war, in der Dumbledore mit einer roten Jägermütze und einem Gewehr auf einen Hirsch schoss. Sie stellte jedoch erleichtert fest, dass zum einen die Munition überhaupt nicht scharf war und er damals nie jemanden schaden hätte können und zum anderen, dass Dumbledore nicht mal annähernd getroffen hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie auch die letzte Karte zur Seite gelegt.

„Also ich muss sagen, ich habe selten so gelacht…", lachte Hermine vor sich hin und strich sich über den Bauch. „Na während du mit Lachen beschäftigt warst, habe ich mich am Herd versucht und etwas zu Essen gemacht. Es ist zwar nicht gerade ähm… gut geworden, aber ich glaube, man kann es essen. Aber der Wille zählt ja… oder?" Severus hatte den Tisch gedeckt. „Laß mich vorher noch kurz nach deinen Beinen schauen."

Er entfernte ein paar Umschläge und nickte zufrieden. „Ist alles wieder weg…" Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sämtliche Umschläge im Badezimmer verschwunden. Hermine sprang auf und drückte Severus gutgelaunt einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, um sich endlich etwas Anständiges anzuziehen. Dass sie Severus diesen Kuss, gutgelaunt, auf die Wange gedrückt hatte, hatte sie nicht einmal bewusst war genommen. Es war einfach passiert.

Nachdem auch sie ihre Freizeitkleidung anhatte, kam sie zurück zum Tisch, auf dem sie duftend Spaghetti erwarteten. „Na das ist ja auch ein schweres Essen gewesen…", kicherte sie während sie Platz nahm.

Überraschenderweise schmeckte das Essen recht gut und auch die Soße war gut gewürzt. Sie unterhielten sich noch über die Karten und Hermine überlegte laut ob sie mit Severus nicht auch so eine Karte erstellen sollte und sie Dumbledore zu schicken. Und über viele Ecken kamen sie plötzlich auf sich zu sprechen.

„Severus…", kaute Hermine mit vollem Mund. Sie schluckte ehe sie weitersprach. „Was… empfindest du für mich? Ich habe heute im See etwas in deinen Augen gesehen, was in mir ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl ausgelöst hat…" Sie versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken, doch er wich ihren Blicken aus. „Sei ehrlich…"

Er räusperte sich und hob den Kopf. „Viel…", flüsterte er leise. „Ich denke… ich empfinde sehr viel für dich. Aber ich bin mir nicht im Klaren darüber, ich…" Er machte eine Pause und überlegte was er noch sagen sollte oder wie er es sagen sollte.

_Ihm geht es also so ähnlich wie mir. Ich weiß daß ich etwas für ihn empfinde, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist. Kann es Liebe sein? Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden!_

Hermine rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl um den Tisch herum. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal und holte tief Luft. Schließlich beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. In ihrem Körper schien ein kleines Feuerwerk zu explodieren. Sie hatte ihn doch nur für Sekunden berührt, warum um Himmels Willen, kribbelte es überall in ihrem Körper. Sogar an Stellen an denen sie dachte, jedes Gefühl verloren zu haben. Severus sah sie erschrocken an, kaum fähig sich zu rühren. Da beugte sich Hermine ein zweites Mal nach vorne. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn erneut. Doch dieses Mal konnte er nicht einfach nur dasitzen und sich einreden, alles wäre nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Erst unsicher, doch dann immer fordernder, jedoch immer mit dem Hintergedanken sofort aufzuhören, wenn er spürte, dass Hermine in Panik verfiel. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Hermine wollte mehr! So spürte er irgendwann ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen, der er nur zu willig einlaß gebot. Ein feuriges Spiel aus Küssen und Zungenspiel entstand.

Etwas außer Atmen löste sich Hermine nach einer Weile von ihm. Für sie war nun ganz klar was sie für diesen Mann fühlte. Doch war es für ihn auch klar? Sie rutschte ein wenig zurück auf den Stuhl und stellte ihre Frage erneut. „Was fühlst du für mich?" Doch anstatt zu antworten, stellte Severus eine Gegenfrage. „Was fühlst du für mich?" – „Ich hab zuerst gefragt…" Er wich erneut ihrem Blick aus. „Ich denke, dass ich schon seit langer Zeit in eine meiner Schülerinnen verliebt bin… und das ist verboten…!" Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken.

Hermine griff nach seinen Händen. „Aber es muss doch keiner was davon erfahren?" – „Hermine… wie willst du das machen? Dumbledore weiß alles, was hier im Schloss geht und wenn einer im 7. Stockwerk furzt… Entschuldige diese Wortwahl. Aber er weiß es einfach. Und deine Freunde werden doch auch irgendwann misstrauisch, wenn du keine Zeit mehr mit ihnen verbringst. Ich… ich würde gerne mit dir eine Beziehung haben, doch es ist schwer. In jeder Hinsicht." – „Was ist unsichtbar und stinkt nach Hase?" – „Was?" Severus sah sie verwirrt an. „Ein Hasenfurz…", antwortete Hermine mit einem kichern.

„Das war ein Witz…", gab Hermine von sich. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hörst dich an wie Albus…" Hermine strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich weiß, dass passte jetzt nicht hier her, weil wir versuchen uns ernsthaft zu unterhalten. Aber ich wollte ein wenig vom eigentlichen Problem ablenken. Bitte lass es uns versuchen. Severus… ich brauche dich! Du bist der erste Mensch, zu dem ich mich so hingezogen fühle… der erste Mensch bei dem ich wirklich glaube, mich fallen lassen zu können…" – „Ausgerechnet mich? Warum gerade ich?" – „Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, es ist einfach so." Er zog sie etwas näher an sich heran und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Du kannst es nicht erklären?" Fing er langsam an. „Dennoch Hermine, ich bin dein Lehrer. Allein der Gedanke daran eine Schülerin zu küssen, kann mich nach Askaban bringen." Hermine seufzte auf. „Severus… Ich bin eine junge, erwachsene Frau. Ich bin Volljährig und ich weiß, was ich mit meinen Gefühlen anfange. Ich denke, ich war schon immer fasziniert… nein, ich denke nicht nur, ich weiß es. Ich war schon immer fasziniert von dir, von deinen dunklen Augen, deinen großen Händen, deiner Stimme, deinen geschwungenen Lippen und ja, sogar von deiner großen Nase." Snape schnaubte auf, doch Hermine sprach weiter. „Ich weiß was ich will und wenn du jetzt kommst, es sei eine absehbare Handlung gewesen, nachdem was die letzte Tage passiert ist oder so… dann liegst du falsch. So ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht sofort mit dir ins Bett kann oder dass ich mich von dir überall berühren lassen kann… aber ich will es dennoch versuchen, mit dir eine Beziehung zu haben und mich langsam herantasten… Severus…"

Severus legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. „Aber zuerst sollten wir mal damit anfangen, dass du mich nicht ständig schlägst, wenn du wach wirst… was hältst du von der Idee?"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich werd´s versuchen… aber versprechen kann ich gar nichts…!"

---- ---- ---- --- --- --- - - - - -- - -

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommt Severus Besuch von Hermines Vater… ob das gut ausgeht?


	20. Chapter 20

Tut mir leid, dass es soooooo lange gedauert hat mit dem Update. Ich hatte zwar die Geschichte schon längst da... aber ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen es hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir noch einmal verzeihen.

Aber nun lasse ich euch ohne weitere große Worte auf das Kapitel los. Und noch einmal Sorry dass ich dieses nicht auf alle Reviewer reagiert habe... die Zeit... die Zeit... Sie ist nicht gerade auf meiner Seite.

**Kapitel 20**

Severus lächelte zurück. „Gut… dann werde ich dich jetzt zu Bett bringen, ja?" Hermine nickte leicht. Ja, sie war müde und der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Erst das Schwimmen, dann das viele Lachen über Albus Karten. Alles in allem war es ein schöner Tag gewesen, wenn man den Vormittag nicht dazu zählte.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer. Hermine schlüpfte schnell in ihren Schlafanzug und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Severus auf, der sich zu ihr an die Bettkannte gesetzt hatte. „Und du…? Kommst du nicht auch ins Bett?" Severus lächelte sie müde an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Platz ist doch auf der Couch…" – „Sei kein Narr! Das Bett ist groß genug für uns zwei. Da würde vermutlich eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft Platz drin haben." Er blickte sie amüsiert an. „Ja, vermutlich." – „Also dann stell dich nicht so an. Bitte Severus… lass mich hier nicht alleine. Ich möchte nicht alleine sein…" Sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Nervensäge…", lächelte er sie an und stand auf. „Ich muß noch kurz ein Pergament schreiben und eine Eule an Dumbledore schicken. Er sollte über das hier informiert sein. Ich meine, dass du hier bist und was passiert ist. Dann komm ich, versprochen." – „Muss das mit Dumbledore sein?" Fragte Hermine entgeistert. Es widerstrebte ihr, dass noch mehr Menschen davon erfahren würden. Aber irgendwo wusste Hermine längst, dass Dumbledore vermutlich mehr wusste, als er sich hatte anmerken lassen. Natürlich würde er nicht über den Hauptgrund Bescheid wissen, nein, das glaubte sie nicht. Und spätestens wenn er wieder ins Schloss kam, hätte Hermine ihm so oder so erklären müssen, was los war und warum sie die Ferien über hier gewesen war.

„Ja, das muss sein. Sonst habe ich das halbe Ministerium vor meiner Tür stehen und mir wird zur Last gelegt, ich habe dich einfach so entführt und in meine dunklen Kerker gesteckt!" Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Schließlich hatte er ihren Vater zusammen geschlagen und sie einfach mitgenommen. „In Ordnung…", flüsterte sie traurig gestimmt. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt…", flüsterte er leise. „Ich versuch es…", hauchte Hermine zurück.

Severus verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Gerade mal zwei Sätze hatte er in seinen Brief an Dumbledore geschrieben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Genervt ließ er die Feder sinken. Hatte man denn nicht einmal in den Ferien seine Ruhe? Immerhin hatte er doch eigentlich schon genug um die Ohren. Nicht das er Hermine als eine Last ansah oder ähnliches. Nein, im Grunde war sie momentan der einzig positive Punkt, den er hier im Schloss hatte. Auch wenn er im Unterricht alles andere als nett zu ihr gewesen war. Doch anders hatte er für sich keine Möglichkeit gesehen, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, ohne dass er womöglich etwas Verhängnisvolles getan hätte.

Er schloss das Tintenfaß und ging zur Türe. Einen Spalt weit öffnete er sie und sah hinaus. „Argus was willst du von mir? Weißt du wie spät es ist?" schnarrte er den Hausmeister an. Argus sah ihn ihm wohl so etwas wie einen Freund, da sie sich des öfteren über die Foltermethoden an Schülern unterhalten hatten, dennoch war dies kein Grund, zu so später Stunde noch zu stören.

„Tut mir Leid Severus. Da ist jemand der dich sprechen will. Er hat das halbe Schloss zusammengebrüllt, bis ich ihn endlich rein gelassen habe." – „Wer ist es…", fragte Severus gereizt.

Seine Antwort bekam er schneller als ihm lieb war. Die Türe wurde grob aufgetreten und eine Faust landete mitten in seinem Gesicht. Sofort taumelte er zurück und griff sich an die Nase, aus der warmes Blut floss. Verwirrt blickte er hoch, doch der nächste Schlag traf ihn im Gesicht. Er war völlig überrumpelt.

„Wo ist sie, wo hast du sie versteckt, du elender Bastard!" Severus war einige Schritte nach hinten gesprungen, um sich ein klares Bild zu machen von dem, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Die Stimme hatte er sofort erkannt. Sie gehörte zweifelslos dem Mann, den er nach Voldemort und Potter am meisten hasste. Mr. Granger… Hermines Vater. Severus griff in seinen Umhang, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Wag es ja nicht, dieses verfluchte Ding zu ziehen. Kämpf wie ein Mann oder bis du zu feige dazu? Kannst du nicht kämpfen oder was? Elender Feigling… sich hinter diesem Scheiß zu verstecken!"

Severus ließ seine Arme sinken. „Ich bin kein Feigling…", knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, sein Körper war bis auf die letzte Faser angespannt. „Ach… hab ich einen wunden Punkt erwischt? Feigling!" Severus stürmte auf den Mann zu und schlug ihm die Fäuste in den Magen. „Laß deine dreckige Finger von Hermine. Du verdammter Kinderschänder. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde dir sagen, wo sie ist?" Er traf den ungebetenen Gast erneut mit einem Fausthieb in die Magengrube.

Filch war einige Schritte zurückgegangen, hinaus aus den Privaträumen des Zauberers und stand wieder auf dem Flur. Vermutlich hätte er zwischen den beiden Männern eh keine Chance gehabt, die wie die tollwütigen Gockel aufeinander losgingen.

„Das ist meine Tochter, du hast überhaupt nichts zu bestimmen!" Mr. Granger holte aus und traf Severus mit der Faust im Magen und mit dem Knie zwischen den Beinen. Severus sackte zusammen. „Was willst du überhaupt von der Schlampe? Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht gewagt sie anzufassen!" Granger lachte auf. „Oh… sie kann den Hals nicht voll bekommen… ich reiche ihr wohl nicht mehr. Dennoch, Finger Weg von ihr!" Granger spuckte ihm auf den Kopf, während Severus mit vielen bunten Sternen, vor dem inneren Auge, zu Boden ging. Doch die ‚Worte, welche an sein Ohr drangen hatten ihn schneller wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein kommen lassen, als Granger wohl lieb war. Severus streckte den Fuß aus und riss Granger zu Boden. Er sprang hoch und ließ sich sofort wieder auf den fremden Körper fallen, ehe seine Fäuste auf das Gesicht herunter prasselten und ihm einen Schlag nach dem anderen verpassten.

„Diese Schlampe, wie Sie ihre Tochter wohl nennen…", zischte Severus wütend während er mittlerweile das Schlagen eingestellt und die Hände seines Gegners auf dem Rücken festgedrückt hatte. „Ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und vermutlich weiter davon entfernt eine Schlampe zu sein, als sie davon ins Gefängnis zu wandern!" was willst du damit sagen? Funken sprühten aus den schwarzen Augen des Tränkelehrers. „Und ich würde es nicht wagen meine Hand an ein unschuldiges Mädchen zulegen… Ich würde es nicht einmal wagen, die Würde eines Menschen auf so grausame Weise zu verletzten…"

Granger lachte auf und spuckte seinen, mit Blut gespickten Speichel, erneut Severus ins Gesicht. Sofort holte Severus aus und schlug Granger die Faust auf die Nase. Doch Granger war schnell, hatte die frisch gewonnene Freiheit dazu genutzt, Severus ebenfalls zu treffen, worauf dieser reflexartig seine andere Hand zurückzog, um sich zu befreien. Granger holte aus und trat Severus mit dem Fuß in die Seite.

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was Würde ist… Diese kleine Hure hat jegliche Würde in unserer Familie zerstört, als sie geboren wurde!" – Severus riss sich zusammen und stand erneut auf. „Wenn sie ihnen so ein Dorn im Auge ist, warum haben Sie sie nicht einfach abgetrieben, bevor sie auf der Welt war?" Das hatte sich Severus in den letzten Stunden öfters gefragt. Wenn die Grangers ihre Tochter so verachteten, warum hatten sie dann nicht diesen Weg gewählt oder sie wenigstens zur Adoption frei gegeben… oder irgendwas dergleichen!

„Das war unser erster Gedanke, doch all die Freundinnen meiner Frau erwarteten Nachwuchs, da wollte Helena mithalten. Außerdem war sie eine billige Arbeitskraft und meinen Spaß hab ich noch dazu bekommen!" Grangers weiße Zähne kamen durch sein überhebliches Grinsen zum Vorschein.

Severus stürmte auf ihn zu. „Du arrogantes Schwein… du verdammter Dreckskerl…", sprudelte es aus Severus Mund heraus. Er packte Granger am Kragen und schlug ihm die Handkante in den Nacken. Granger sank in sich zusammen, wie ein nasser Sack. Ein spitzer Schrei kaum durch die leicht geöffnete Schlafzimmertür. Severus stöhnte auf. Er hätte die Türe verriegeln sollen. Hermine hätte das nicht sehen dürfen. Wie viel hatte sie überhaupt gesehen? Er sah ihr Gesicht, das von ihren Händen fast verdeckt war und in dem die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen waren.

„Severus… was hast du getan?" Keuchte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand hervor, als sie aus dem Raum trat. „Er ist nicht tot… er ist nur bewußtlos!" Antwortete Severus matt. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie der letzte Vollidiot. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?" – „Lang genug…", antwortete Hermine leise, als sie auf ihren Vater zu trat, neben ihm auf die Knie ging und ihn lange musterte. Das Gesicht, welches sie so lange in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt hatte. Würde es jetzt endlich vorbei sein? „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Ihre Angst war kaum zu verbergen.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nach Askaban kommt…" Hermine schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. „Severus… er ist mein Vater, er ist ein Muggel. Du kannst ihn nicht nach Askaban schicken lassen!" Severus Augen wurden noch eine Spur dunkler. „Und ob ich das kann. Er wäre nicht der erste Muggel, der dort landet! Unser Minister arbeitet eng mit dem Premierminister der Muggel zusammen. Wir werden das hier nach unserem Recht verhandeln." Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und fesselte Granger mit einem Zauberspruch. „Und zudem ist er nicht dein Vater. Er ist lediglich dein biologischer Erzeuger und nicht mehr." Severus schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, welches ihm gerade zu schaffen machte.

„Du blutest…", stellte Hermine erschrocken fest. Severus wischte sich automatisch über die Oberlippe, um das Blut wegzuwischen, welches aus seiner Nase lief. „Das ist nichts…", versuchte er abzuwinken. „Argus… komm her…", zischte Severus zur Türe. Filch kam hinter der Türe vor und wirkte ein wenig wie eine Katze mit eingezogenem Schwanz. „Bring diesen Dreck hier aus meinen Räumen und sorge dafür, dass er auch wirklich nach Askaban kommt!" Mit wenigen Schritten war er an seinem Schreibtisch, zog ein neues Pergament hervor und schrieb es eilig voll, ehe er es der Eule, die eigentlich für Dumbledore gedacht war, an den Fuß steckte und sie zum Ministerium schickte.

Er sprang auf, zog den Zauberstab und beförderte Granger auf ein schwebendes Brett, damit Filch ihn leichter abtransportieren konnte. „Das Ministerium ist informiert. Bring ihn nach draußen zum Apparierpunkt. Dort werden sie ihn abholen." Filch nickte und verschwand recht schnell.

Severus sackte erschöpft auf seiner Couch zusammen. Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Raum gegangen und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Phiole, einer Schüssel mit Wasser und einem Tuch zurück. Schweigsam ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder, fasste an sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Danke…", flüsterte sie, während sie anfing das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. „Danke wofür?" Antwortete er ihr flüsternd. „Danke dafür, was du da gesagt hast… und dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast." Sie griff zur Phiole und schob sie ihm hin. „Trink das, das ist…", doch er unterbrach sie. „Hermine, ich weiß wofür das ist…" Er nahm ihr die Phiole aus der Hand und kippte sie hinunter. Er erschauerte leicht, als er die Phiole zurück stellte. Es schmeckte einfach widerlich.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Arbeit erneut aufnahm und ihn vom restlichen Blut befreite. „Jetzt hast du ne blaue Nase…" murmelte sie leicht vor sich hin. Er musste auflachen. „Na super… jetzt hab ich nicht nur ne Riesennase im Gesicht, sondern noch eine die blau leuchtet…" Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. Noch nie hatte sie gesehen oder gehört, dass er Witze über seinen eigenen Körper machte. „Ich mag die Nase, auch wenn sie blau ist… erinnert mich irgendwie an die Schlümpfe", grinste sie ihn an. „An was?" Er sah sie fragend an, doch Hermine antwortete ihm nicht.

Stattdessen stellte sie die Wasserschüssel auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihr ab und lehnte sich an Severus. „Gibt es noch ein paar Verletzungen, von denen ich wissen sollte oder die ich behandeln könnte?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es sei denn, es interessiert dich, dass ich nach dem Tritt deines Vaters vermutlich keinen Nachwuchs mehr zeugen kann. Nicht, dass ich das je vorgehabt hätte…" Hermine schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung. „Nicht mal mit mir?" Fragte sie leise. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine… und wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich es auch im Moment doch ein wenig zu früh, überhaupt davon zu reden. Meinst du nicht?" – „Mhhh… vermutlich…"

Er strich ihr über die langen Haare. Nach und nach merkte er, wie die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nachließen. Der Zaubertrank den Hermine ihm gebracht hatte, zeigte seine Wirkung. „Du Severus…", fing sie leise an. Als er nicht antwortete sprach sie weiter. „Hattest du schon mal Sex mit einer Frau?" Severus lachte auf. „Hermine… du fragst Sachen! Unglaublich. Wenn du jetzt noch fragst, ob geschwollene Eier die Größe eines Tennisballs haben, lass ich dich in St. Mungos einweisen."

Severus musste an das Gespräch zurückdenken, welches er von 3 1. Klässlerinnen aufgegabelt hatte, in welchem sie sich über das männliche Geschlecht und dessen Größer unterhalten hatte. Eines der Mädchen war felsenfestüberzeugt, dass die männlichen Hoden die Größe eines Tennisballes hätten. Eine 6. Klässlerin war hinzugekommen und klärte die Mädchen lachend auf, dass dies nicht mal annähernd der Fall war, worauf ein Mädchen doch allen Ernstes Fragte „Auch nicht einmal, wenn die Eier geschwollen sind?" Severus hatte sich noch Stundenlang darüber amüsiert.

„Glaubst du denn allen Ernstes, daß ein 39 Jähriger Mann noch nie Sex mit einer Frau hatte, wenn er nicht gerade auf Männer steht? Was ich im Übrigen nicht tue…" Hermine spürte wie sie feuerrot wurde. „Du siehst süß aus, wenn du dich schämst…", fügte er lachend hinzu. „Bin nicht süß…", schmollte sie leicht.

„Na komm…", forderte er sie auf. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich werde Albus morgen früh eine Eule schicken. Wird wohl doch ein etwas längerer Brief an ihn werden. Ich hoffe nur, dass er deswegen seinen Urlaub nicht abbricht." Er griff nach Hermines Hand und zog sie mit hoch, als er aufstand. Zusammen gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Severus griff sich einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte in diesen hinein. Hermine war derweil längst unter die Bettdecke gekrochen und musterte ihn genau. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, wurde sie erneut rot. „Erwischt…", schmunzelte er. „Du kleine Spannerin!" Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervor, den er über einen Stuhl gelegt hatte und kam zum Bett, wo er ihn unter das Kopfkissen legte. „Damit ich ihn immer griffbereit habe…", erklärte er, als er Hermines fragenden Blick sah. Den Schutzzauber für ungebetene Gäste, hatte er kurz nachdem er noch ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche geholt hatte, erneuert.

Vorsichtig kletterte er ins Bett, jedoch sehr darauf bedacht, auf seiner Seite des Bettes zu bleiben. Etwas unsicher lag Hermine auf ihrer Seite und musterte ihn im Dunkeln. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und rutschte zu ihm hinüber, wo sie sich fest an seine Brust kuschelte. „Ich fühle mich in deiner Umarmung sicher…", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich denke, da kann ich am besten schlafen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich nur ansatzweise einen Menschen so nahe an mich heranlassen kann, wie ich es bei dir tue. Aber ich bin positiv überrascht davon. Ich denke, tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein, weiß ich, dass mir nichts passiert und dass wir vielleicht irgendwo füreinander gemacht sind." Sie griff nach seinem Arm, als dieser sich um ihre Seite legte. „Das freut mich…", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und nun schlaf gut Hermine und vor allem… träum was Süßes!"

_Mit dir in meinen Armen auf jeden Fall!_

„Du auch Severus…du auch…" Hermine schloss die Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schlaf sie übermannt hatte. Severus hingegen lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und beobachteten den schlafenden Körper in seinen Armen. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. So unbeschwert. Irgendwann, zur späten Nachtstunde, fielen auch ihm endlich die Augen zu.

--------- ------------- -----------------

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es einen kleinen Zeitsprung von 4 Wochen. Albus kommt zurück und ist alles andere als Begeistert von der Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Severus.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh man, ein großes Sorry an euch... dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Obwohl ich das Kapitel schon ne weile hier liegen habe, habe ich es nicht geschafft es hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir deswegen nochmal verzeihen. Ich versuche die nächsten Kapitel schneller hochzuladen... Und natürlich ein Danke an Jacky.

Jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

**Kapitel 21**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie immer noch die Arme, die ihren Körper umschlangen. Sie kuschelte sich etwas fester hinein, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Beschützers. „Guten Morgen…", lächelte sie ihn, etwas schüchtern, an. „Guten Morgen Hermine…", antwortete er ihr lächelnd zurück.

_Dieser Morgen scheint perfekt zu sein… wenn doch nur jeder Morgen so sein könnte. _

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?" Frage Hermine neugierig. „Schon eine ganze Weile." – „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt oder bist aufgestanden?" – „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Es war schön neben dir zu liegen, dich in meinen Armen zu halten und dich einfach beobachten zu können. Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen…" Hermines Wangen nahmen einen leicht rosa Ton an. Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Ähm… ja… ich… du machst mich verlegen…" – „Tu ich das?" Sie nickte eifrig. „Was hast du denn heute eigentlich vor? Den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen und mich zu beobachten?"

Severus küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe er sich langsam von ihr löste und sich aufsetzte. „So gerne ich das tun würde, nein heute muss ich noch etwas anders tun. Ich muss nach wie vor den Brief an Dumbledore fertig schreiben und dann muss ich noch ein paar Dinge im Labor erledigen. Du erinnerst dich an den explodierenden Kessel? Ich muss es erneut versuchen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir helfen… wenn nicht dann hoffe ich doch, dass du mich danach wenigstens wieder verarztest." Hermine lachte auf. „Ich denke mal, ich werde bei beidem helfen… oder?"

Sie streckte sich in alle Richtungen, bevor sie das Bett verließ und sich ihre Kleidung schnappte. Zusammen gingen sie ins Badezimmer. Mit einem stetigen Lächeln griff sie ihre neue Zahnbürste und begann sich zusammen mit Severus die Zähne zu putzen. Sie sagten während der ganzen Zeit über kein Wort… doch das wäre auch nicht nötig gewesen, denn ihre Blicke waren eindeutig und sagten alles.

Während Hermine sich nach dem Badezimmergang an den Tisch setzte, um zu frühstücken, schnappte sich Severus lediglich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Für Hermine war es ok. Severus hatte ihr erklärt, dass er eigentlich kein Frühstücksmensch war und in der Regel nur ein oder zwei Tassen Kaffee zu sich nahm. Sie hingegen war ein ausreichendes Frühstück gewohnt, welches sie meistens in der großen Halle mit ihren Freunden eingenommen hatte. Auch wenn sie alleine am Tisch saß, so war sie nicht alleine im Raum.

Während sie von ihrem Brötchen abbiss, musterte sie Severus, wie er über seinem Schreibtisch saß und vermutlich die richtigen Worte für seinen Brief an Dumbledore suchte. Als er ihn endlich zusammenrollte und seiner Eule um den Fuß band, sprach Hermine zum ersten Mal. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" Er setzte die Eule ans Fenster und öffnete dieses. „Ich hab keine andere Wahl Hermine. Es ist besser, wenn er es jetzt erfährt, als später. Weißt du, der Mann vertraut mir, ich möchte es nicht missbrauchen." Mit einem stummen Blick sah er der Eule hinterher, die unter den grauen Wolken verschwand.

Hermine war ziemlich mulmig zumute, wenn sie an den Brief für Dumbledore dachte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore mit den Schultern zucken würde und es hinter seinem Rücken geschehen lassen würde. Zumal, wenn das puplic werden würde, das wäre der Horror schlecht hin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es waren bereits vier Wochen verstrichen seit dem Vorfall mit Hermines Vater. Das Leben, welches sie jetzt führte, fühlte sich schon fast wie das Paradies an, im Gegensatz zu ihren vorherigen Sommerferien. Sicher gab es hier und da einige kleine Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beiden, doch im großen Ganzen waren sie ein mittlerweile glückliches Paar. Jedoch war ihre Beziehung mehr oder weniger platonisch. Sie nahmen sich in die Arme, sie küssten sich, sie schmusten miteinander. Doch weiter konnte Hermine einfach nicht gehen. Sobald Severus sie an Brüsten oder gar in der Nähe der Oberschenkel berührte, versteifte sich Hermine und Panik überkam sie. Sie war einfach noch nicht bereit, sich von ihm an intimen Stellen berühren zu lassen oder gar den letzten Schritt zu gehen und mit Severus zu schlafen.

Es wunderte sie immer wieder, wie viel Geduld dieser Mann hatte und immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie viel Geduld er in Zukunft wohl noch mit ihr haben würde, aber wenn einer sie verstehen konnte, dann er! Ihren Freunden hatte sie, die ein oder andere Eule geschickt und ihnen erklärt wie schön ihre Ferien doch waren und dass sie ohne ihre Eltern unterwegs war. Doch einen Aufenthaltsort hatte sie ihnen gegenüber nie erwähnt. Auf die Eule die Severus Dumbledore geschickt hatte, war keine Reaktion gekommen, doch dies sollte sich noch an diesem Tag ändern.

Es war bereits Nachmittag und in der kommenden Woche würden die Lehrer langsam aus ihren Ferien zurückkehren. In der Woche darauf würden die Schüler ankommen. Irgendwie hatte Hermine Angst davor. Harry und Ron würden sie mit Sicherheit ausquetschen und wissen wollen, wo sie gewesen war. Aber sie konnte es ihnen unmöglich erzählen, was Zuhause passiert war und danach. Sie war noch nicht bereit über diese Dinge zu reden.

„Gibst du mir mal bitte die rote Phiole da drüben… danke." Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Seit etwa 3 Stunden waren sie damit beschäftigt die Vorräte der Krankenstation aufzustocken. Sie griff nach der zerbrechlichen Phiole und musterte Severus, wie er davon 3 Tropfen dem Trank hinzufügte. „Meinst du nicht, 4 Tropfen währen effektiver?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Bei vier Tropfen ist die Heilung zwar um die Hälfte schneller, aber dafür treten Nebenwirkungen, wie Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit auf." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie sanft, als sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden. Etwas genervt rollte er mit den Augen, löste sich von Hermine und drehte sich der Tür zu. „Herein!"

Hermine blickte neugierig zur Tür, als sie den langen Bart erkannte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr Breit und sie wusste nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war. „Miss Granger… Severus…" Begrüßte er die beiden und verneigte sich kurz. "Severus, kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Lassen sie sich durch mich nicht stören, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte. Dumbledore wirkte irgendwie… zu ernst und angespannt. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, fand die Schülerin, als sie sich dem Kessel zuwandte. Was würde Dumbledore mit Severus wohl besprechen? Sie hatte eine gute Ahnung um was es ging. Als die Türe ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte sich Hermine von dem Kessel weg und lief auf die Türe zu. Sollte sie lauschen? Aber das gehörte sich einfach nicht. Aber wenn es hier um sie ginge, dann hatte sie doch auch ein Recht zu erfahren was gerade besprochen wurde, oder? Und wenn sie über etwas anderes reden würden, dann würde sie einfach die Türe wieder schließen und weiterarbeiten.

In der nächsten Sekunde befand sich Hermine suchend über ihre Sachen gebeugt. Sie suchte die Langziehohren, die sie von den Weasleyzwillingen bekommen hatte und schob sie kurze Zeit später unter der Türe zum Büro durch. Das Gespräch war bereits in vollem Gange.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun, Albus!" Donnerte Severus seinem Chef entgegen. „ Severus! Du musst!" – „Warum? Warum sollte ich das tun?" – „Willst du deinen Job verlieren?" – „Ist das etwa eine Drohung?" Knurrte Severus bedrohlich, Dumbledore atmete leicht genervt aus, als hätte er es mit einem kleinen Jungen zu tun.

„Hör mir zu Severus! Du kannst mit ihr keine Beziehung eingehen. Nicht jetzt! Wenn du sie liebst, dann warte noch bis sie von der Schule ist. Solltest du das nicht tun, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dir zu kündigen. Sie ist eine Schülerin und deine Schutzbefohlene! Und mal abgesehen davon, könntest du ihr Vater sein! Du bist doppelt so alt wie sie. Bitte Severus sei vernünftig!" Doch diese Worte ließen sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine fassungslos werden. Severus sammelte einen Augenblick seine Worte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Albus… ich liebe diese junge Frau! Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich so etwas verspürt, wie zu ihr. Und du weißt, dass das nicht erst seit gestern ist! Und was noch viel besser ist… sie liebt mich… Albus! MICH! Erzähl mir nur von einer einzigen Person, die mich jemals geliebt hat! So wie ich bin? Los, sag schon. Und was das Alter angeht, das ist kein Argument! Du bist dreimal so alt wie Minerva und trotzdem habt ihr diesen Sommer geheiratet. Darfst nur du glücklich sein und alle anderen müssen bis an ihr Lebensende leiden? Oh nein Albus. Ich werde Hermine nicht einfach von mir stoßen, wenn du es verlangst. Wenn du dann Konflikte hast und mich nicht weiter bei dir beschäftigen kannst. Dann ist das in Ordnung! Ich gebe lieber diese Arbeit auf, als die Frau, die ich liebe!"

„Severus, wie stellst du dir das vor? Womit willst du sie unterhalten, wenn du keine Arbeit mehr hast? Wo willst du hin, wenn du von hier weg gehst? Du hast doch nichts, das hier ist dein Zuhause… Hogwarts! Ich möchte dich hier nicht verlieren."

Severus Kiefer knirschte. „Das, Albus hättest du dir vor deiner Rede überlegen müssen. Und wo ich hin will? Ich habe nach wie vor mein Haus in Spinners End. Dort kann ich leben. Und wenn es sein muss, dann klage ich von den Muggeln Arbeitslosengeld ein… oder wie sie das nennen. Vergiß nicht, ich bin auch bei den Muggeln eingetragen! Ich bin zur Hälfte einer, auch wenn es eine Seite ist, die ich nicht mag. Aber dennoch ist es eine Möglichkeit! Und ich kann nach wie vor mit Hermine zusammen sein!"

„Du willst alles für sie aufgeben, Severus? Alles? Und wenn du in Spinners End bist, wie gedenkst du dann mit ihr zusammen zu sein? Du hast danach nichts mehr im Schloss zu suchen! Wie willst du sie sehen? Sie darf das Schloss nicht einfach so verlassen…!"

„Es gibt genügend Möglichkeiten Albus. Lass das mal nur meine Sorge sein."

„Wenn du so denkst, dann musst du gehen Severus. Dann ist für euch beide, hier an der Schule kein Platz mehr…" – „Was? Willst du sie etwa auch von der Schule werfen? Willst du ihre Zukunft zerstören? Nur weiter so Albus… nur weiter so!" – „Severus bitte de…"

Weiter hörte Hermine nicht mehr zu. Ihre Augen waren geweitet. Severus war bereit für sie alles aufzugeben? ALLES? Nein, das konnte sie auf keinen Fall zulassen. Niemals. Severus durfte wegen ihr nicht sein altes Leben, an dem ihm so viel lag, aufgeben. Er hatte hier ein Zuhause gefunden und eine Arbeit. Er hatte in Dumbledore einen Vater gefunden. Sie hatte in Dumbledores Stimme den Schmerz gehört. Sie konnte es einfach nicht zulassen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie im Schlafzimmer und packte ihre Kleidung in ihrem großen Koffer zusammen. Sie nahm einen kleinen Zettel und begann zu schreiben.

_Ich habe euer Gespräch belauscht. Verzeih mir bitte. Doch ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wegen mir alles aufgibst. Das hier ist dein Leben und du bist hier doch so glücklich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es in deinem Haus in Spinners End toll finden würdest und dich da wohl fühlst. Zumal diese eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Gegend ist. Verzeih. Doch Severus, wenn du mich wirklich so sehr liebst, wie du vor Professor Dumbledore beteuert hast, dann bleib hier und behalte deine Arbeit - Für mich!_

_Und wegen noch etwas möchte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten, Ich habe einen Teil deiner Ersparnisse aus deinem Versteck genommen, denn sonst werde ich keine Möglichkeit haben zu überleben. Meine Schulden werde ich irgendwann bei dir begleichen, wenn ich selbst Geld verdiene. _

_Severus… such bitte nicht nach mir… Bitte. _

_Ich liebe dich! _

_Deine Hermine_

Tränen tropften auf das Pergament, während sie es beschrieb. Sie legte es auf das Bett, nahm sich das Geld und packte es ebenfalls in ihren Koffer, welchen sie nach dem sie in geschlossen hatte schrumpfte und in ihre Hosentasche stecken konnte. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick durch diese Räume, schlich sie sich hinaus auf den Flur. Sie mußte sich beeilen, er durfte den Brief nicht finden, bevor sie das Schloss verlassen hatte. Immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte, bis sie endlich am Apparierpunkt, außerhalb des Schlosses angekommen war. Ihre Konzentration galt nun dem Apparieren. Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

--------- ------------------ -----------------

Hermine haut nach Frankreich ab und Severus ist alles andere als begeistert als er den Brief findet.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer Kapitel 1 - Ein großes Danke an meine Betaleserin Jacky - Hab das Kapitel doch noch gefunden ;-) War aufm anderen Pc... Ja, ja... das Alter macht sich bemerkbar grins

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn... viel Spaß beim lesen.

  
Kapitel 22

Wie viel Hermine von seinem Geld mitgenommen hatte, wurde ihr erst klar, als sie im Zug das Gold zählte. Es würde locker reichen um sie über Wasser zu halten, bis in Beauxbaton die Schule beginnen würde. Denn eins war für Hermine wichtig, sie wollte den Abschluss machen. Und wenn sie dies nicht in Hogwarts tun konnte, so musste sie sich an eine andere Schule wenden. Am ehesten kam ihr Beauxbaton in den Sinn. Dank Fleur hatte sie die Chance, dort ihren Abschluss zu machen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie dieser Nervensäge mal dankbar sein würde, doch jetzt war sie es, in der Tat. Fleur hatte zwar recht blöd geschaut, als sie plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, aber da sie mit Bill verheiratet war und Hermine eine sehr gute Freundin der Familie war, hatte sie sich breit schlagen lassen. Doch Fleur musste Hermine schwören. niemanden von ihren Absichten zu erzählen.

So war sie gerade mal zwei Tage von Hogwarts weg und schon vermisste sie Severus, wie sie es sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Nie hatte Hermine die Erfahrung gemacht, was es hieß zu lieben… oder geliebt zu werden. Da hatte sie endlich jemanden gefunden und hatte ihn doch verlassen müssen. Nie hätte Hermine gedacht, dass diese Erfahrung so schmerzlich werden würde, aber noch weniger hätte sie gedacht, dass die Liebe so schmerzhaft sein konnte. Sie versuchte sich durch alles um sie herum abzulenken, doch immer wieder fielen ihre Gedanken zurück zu Severus. Hermine holte ein Bild aus der Tasche, das sie gemeinsam zeigte. Es war das einzige Bild, das von ihnen existierte und gerade Mal ein paar Tage alt. Keiner von ihnen hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht, dass sie schon Tage später getrennt sein würden.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte Hermine, während sie das Bild fest an ihre Brust drückte.

Die Landschaft außerhalb der Fenster änderte sich. Aus den Feldern und Bäumen wurden immer mehr Häuser und Straßen. Irgendwann war von der ländlichen Idylle nichts mehr zu sehen. Hermine stand auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Bald würde sie da sein. Sie war noch nie in Frankreich gewesen und schon gar nicht in Paris. Doch sie hatte sich informiert, wie sie in die Rue de Louvre kommen würde. Die französische Winkelgasse. Wieder dankte sie Fleur. Hermine war ein wenig aufgeregt und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nicht sehnlichster, als sich in die Arme von Severus zu kuscheln.

Der Zug verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit und hielt kurze Zeit darauf in der Gare du Nord an. Unsicher stellte sich Hermine hinter den anderen Passagieren an und stieg mit ihnen aus. Da war sie also… jetzt galt es nur noch die Rue de Louvre zu finden. Doch wie fand sie die? Sie konnte wohl kaum erwarten, dass überall an den Wänden Plakate angebracht waren „Zur Zauberwelt hier entlang". Nein, das war absolut lächerlich. Doch sie hatte es bis hier her geschafft, sie würde auch diese Straße finden. Heimlich verfluchte sie Fleur nun, dass diese ihr nur gesagt hatte, wie man hineinkam, aber nicht wie man dort hinkam. „'Es tut mir l'eid, aber isch kann das so schwer erklären", hatte sie Hermine mit ihrem französischen Akzent mitgeteilt. Hermine knurrte. Stundenlang irrte sie nun durch die Straßen von Paris, als sie in einer kleinen Straße ein merkwürdiges kleines Geschäft fand. Es lag in der Nähe von Notre Dame de Paris und nannte sich Shakespeares. Es war über und über mit Büchern gefüllt und besaß zwei Eingangstüren. Beide standen offen, doch nur durch einen kamen die Muggel herein und heraus, ja drängten sich sogar durch die kleine Öffnung, weil diese zu eng war und es war als würden sie die andere Tür überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen.

Zuerst folgte Hermine den Muggeln hinein. Doch als sie sich im Laden umdrehte, war Hermine überrascht. Die zweite Tür, die nur einen knappen Meter neben der anderen gelegen hatte, schien hier im Laden nicht zu existieren. Und das, obwohl sie doch genauso weit offen gestanden hatte, wie die andere. Verwundert ging sie wieder hinaus, die Tür war nach wie vor da. Ein paar Mal hüpfte Hermine durch die Tür hinein und hinaus, doch jedes Mal das gleiche. Die Tür war nur von außen zu sehen.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte ein Mann, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. „Ähm… ich… sie halten mich jetzt bestimmt für verrückt… aber wohin führt diese zweite Tür hier?" Der junge Mann folgte ihrem Blick und hob ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Thierry, und du?" Verdattert erwiderte Hermine den Händedruck. „Ähm Hermine…" – „Du bist Engländerin, stimmt´s?" Hermine nickte leicht. Hieß es denn nicht Franzosen würden Engländern aus dem Weg gehen oder so? Doch war sie überrascht, dass dieser junge Mann so direkt auf sie zugegangen war. „Ich erkenne es an deinem Dialekt. Du hast das typisch englische in deiner Stimme", sprach Thierry weiter. „Nun, die zweite Tür führt zu Magischen Abteilung von Shakespeares. Die Rechte ist für die Muggeln gedacht, wo du so ziemlich alle Muggelbücher der Welt findest. Die meisten wurden gespendet oder so und hinter der linken Tür findest du das gleiche, nur sind dies magische Bücher." – „Aber warum geht denn keiner hinein, ich, Moment mal, sagtest du Muggel? Ich meine…" Hermine sah sich um. Thierry grinste sie an.

Er zog seinen Pullover ein klein Wenig zur Seite und ein Zauberstab kam zum Vorschein. „Das Shakespeares gehört meinen Eltern und außerdem ist es nicht nur irgendein Laden, sondern auch einer von 5 Zugängen zur berühmten Rue de Louvre!" Brüstete sich Thierry stolz und legte sich ein wenig in die Brust. Es war wohl eine Ehre, als Durchgang für die Zaubergasse zu dienen. „Du bist ein Zauberer…" stellte Hermine überflüssigerweise fest. „Und du ne Hexe, sonst würdest du die zweite Tür hier gar nicht erst sehen. Zum ersten Mal in Paris?" Hermine nickte. „Hast du Lust auf eine Tasse Kaffee? Kein Angst, ich beiße auch nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht. Schaden konnte es nicht und vielleicht würde sie auch etwas über die Rue de Louvre erfahren, über Beauxbaton und auch über eine Schlafmöglichkeit in der Nähe.

Hermine folgte ihm durch die linke Tür, in den Laden der magischen Abteilung. Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. So viele Bücher hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Selbst die Bücherei von Hogwarts war Mumpitz dagegen. „Wahnsinn…", rief sie begeistert aus. „So muss das Paradies aussehen…" Sie blieb stehen und strich mit den Fingern über die einzelnen Buchrücken, die an ihr vorbei flogen. „Ich nehme an, du magst Bücher?" Fragte Thierry schmunzelnd. „Mögen? Sie sind mein Leben!" Antwortete sie begeistert. Hermine riss sich zusammen, was ihr sehr schwer fiel und folgte Thierry durch den Laden in den hinteren Teil. Durch eine Art Tor traten sie auf eine belebte Straße hinaus.

Abermals blieb Hermine stehen und sah sich um. Sie standen inmitten der Rue de Louvre. Diese Straße war so viel größer, als die Winkelgasse und auch um einiges befüllter. Doch im Großen und Ganzen erinnerte es sie stark an ihre eigene Zauberstraße in England. Thierry lotste sie direkt durch die nächste Tür, die sie in ein Cafe führte. Er bestellte zwei Milchkaffees und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch. „Das Cafe und das darüber liegende Motel gehört mit zu dem Shakespeares. Es läuft echt gut…" Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm zurück. „Motel? Ihr habt hier im Haus Schlafmöglichkeiten? Gibt es denn noch freie Zimmer?" – „Na für so eine hübsche Lady, wie dich doch immer", lächelte Thierry sie an. Zwei Tassen mit Kaffee kamen auf sie zugeflogen und ließen sich auf dem Tisch vor ihnen nieder. „Nun erzähl mal, was bringt dich hier her, wo du doch anscheinend noch nicht einmal weißt, wo du schlafen sollst."

Hermine rührte erst ein wenig in ihrem Kaffee herum, ehe sie antwortete. „Nun, ich war bisher in Hogwarts in der Schule, doch leider gibt es dort ein kleines Problem mit einem der Lehrer. Wir sind uns wohl… etwas zu nahe gekommen. Und da ich nicht möchte, dass er für mich alles aufgibt, habe ich beschlossen zu gehen und meinen Abschluss in Beauxbaton nachzuholen. Ich denke, dies dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich bin echt gut in der Schule. Ich habe auch die Zusage von der Direktorin bekommen. Also bin ich guter Dinge. Nur brauche ich, bis die Schule in 2 Wochen wieder anfängt, einen Schlafplatz."

Thierry nickte. „Verliebt in einen Lehrer, gibt es wohl öfter, als man denkt. Na ja, ich bin auch in Beauxbaton Schüler und im letzten Jahr…" – „Moment mal…", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Ich dachte, Beauxbaton ist eine reine Mädchenschule…" Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Oh, das ist sie auch. Aber es gibt zwei Beauxbaton, die Grande und die Petit. Ich bin in der Petit, die ist nur für Jungs. Allerdings liegt diese Schule ein paar Kilometer nördlicher, als die Grande, in der die Mädchen sind. Unsere Schule heißt Beauxbaton Petit, weil sie in einem Herrenhaus liegt, das von außen eben kleiner ist, als das der Mädchen. Aber dennoch haben wir einige Dinge gemeinsam, die Quidditschspiele zum Beispiel, die die Häuser gegeneinander führen oder die Wochenende in Sreteil, dem Dorf, das zwischen den Schulen liegt. Also vermute ich, dass wir uns doch noch ein paar Mal über den Weg laufen, Hermine…"

Hermine nickte. Sie war über jede Information dankbar, denn sie hatte bisher keine Bücher über Beauxbaton und deren Geschichte gefunden. Doch vermutlich gab es bei Thierry im Laden genügend davon. „Hast du vielleicht ein paar Bücher von Beauxbaton?" Fragte Hermine neugierig und wurde mit einem nicken von Thierry belohnt. In dem Moment kam eine Eule herein geflogen, ließ einen Brief vor Hermine nieder fallen und verschwand wieder. Verwirrt nahm Hermine den Brief hoch und drehte ihn um. Auf der Rückseite war der offizielle Stempel der französischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu sehen. „Deine Schulliste, ich hab meine schon vor ein paar Tagen bekommen. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir beim zusammen suchen." – „Das wäre nett", bemerkte Hermine, wunderte sich jedoch immer noch, dass es wohl so leicht war von einer Eule gefunden zu werden. Hoffentlich schaffte es Severus nicht. „Ähm wegen dem Zimmer…", fing Hermine leise an. „Oh ja, klar. Kein Problem. Sobald du deinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hast, bring ich dich rauf."

Hermine war angenehm überrascht von Frankreich und vor allem, dass sie so einen netten Menschen kennengelernt hatte, der hilfsbereit war und außerdem auch noch ziemlich süß war. Hermines Kaffee war schnell ausgetrunken. Thierry hielt sein Versprechen und brachte sie nach oben, in eins der Zimmer. „Ich komme in einer halben Stunde, dann können wir deine Schulsachen holen, in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte, bedankte sich und schloss die Türe.

Das Zimmer war mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Es war zwar kein Luxuszimmer, aber es hatte alles was sie brauchte. Es war perfekt für sie. Doch zuerst brauchte sie eine Dusche und frische Kleidung, denn sie fühlte sich, als würde der Dreck geradezu auf ihrer Haut stehen. Als sie 10 Minuten später aus der Dusche kam, fühlte sie sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Thierry hatte es sogar geschafft, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Severus und ihre Vergangenheit für einige Zeit vergaß. Doch sie wollte Severus nie vergessen… nie…

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Thierry vor der Tür und holte Hermine ab. Zusammen verbrachten sie den Rest des Tages in der Rue de Louvre, wo Hermine alles kaufte, was sie für die Schule brauchte, Vor allem kaufte sie sich ihre erste eigene Eule. Sie war schwarz wie die Nacht, mit großen gelben Augen. Die Eule wurde auf den Namen Sev getauft. Irgendwie fand Hermine das passend. Als sie an diesem Abend in ihrem Zimmer ankam, fühlte sich Hermine erschöpft. Sie rollte sich in ihrem Bett zusammen, kuschelte sich an Severus Schlafanzug, den sie ihm ebenfalls entwendet hatte und sog seinen Duft ein. „Bald sind wir wieder zusammen Severus… bald…" Sie schloss die Augen und war mit den Gedanken an Severus eingeschlafen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus hatte die Türe wütend hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen. Er wollte mit Albus nicht mehr reden und schon gar nicht über Hermine. Nein danke! Diese Unterhaltung hatte ihm vollkommen gereicht. Er würde seine Sachen packen, Hermine nehmen und zumindest die restlichen zwei Wochen der Ferien bei ihm Zuhause in Spinners End verbringen. Dann würde er sie ins Schloss bringen und sich nach einer neuen Arbeitsstelle umsehen. Er würde schon eine finden, da war er sich sicher. Und wenn er in der Nokturngasse würde arbeiten müssen, denn schließlich hatt er dies schon einemal getan.

Doch als er seine Räume betrat, konnte er Hermine nicht entdecken. Stattdessen lagen unter der Türe ziemlich merkwürdige Ohren. „Hermine?" Rief er in den Raum, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Hermine wo bist du??? Komm sei vernünftig und versteck dich nicht…" Severus wurde langsam immer unruhiger. Sie hatte wohl wieder gelauscht und verübeln konnte er es ihr nicht. Immerhin ging es auch um sie und nicht nur um ihn. Er öffnete eine Türe nach der andern, doch sie war nirgendswo zu finden. Schlussendlich kam er zum Schlafzimmer. Doch auch dort war Hermine nicht zu finden. Er wollte gerade wieder hinausgehen, als ihm der Brief auf dem Bett auffiel. Mit zittrigen Händen las er den Inhalt.

Immer und immer wieder las er ihn erneut durch, als würde es einen neuen Sinn ergeben und sich die Worte ändern, je öfters er es las. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Es standen immer noch die gleichen Worte drauf. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Das Geld, welches sie genommen hatte, interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Es war nicht wichtig für ihn. Hermine dafür umso mehr. Wütend warf er das Papier auf das Bett, griff jedoch sofort wieder danach und stürmte aus seinen Räumen.

Severus flog beinahe, als er die Gänge und Flure zu Dumbledores Büro nahm. Er sprintete die Treppe hoch und klopfte nicht einmal an die Tür, sondern riss sie einfach auf. Mit einem lauten Schlag knallte er das Pergament auf den Tisch des Direktors. „Da, sie was du angerichtet hast, du alter Narr, ist es das was du willst? Willst du mir alle Menschen nehmen, die mir etwas bedeuten? Die ich liebe? Sie hat mich verlassen, deinetwegen. Wegen deinem verdammten, sturen Schädel." Severus war um den Tisch herum geschritten und beugte sich drohend über Dumbledore. „Eines sag ich dir, sollte Hermine etwas geschehen, werde ich dich und nur dich alleine, dafür verantwortlich machen!!! Ist das Klar! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh wirst. Ich werde dein schlimmster Alptraum werden. Ich werde dir ebenfalls das nehmen, was dir am liebsten ist, was dir am meisten bedeutet, erinnere dich an meine Worte…"

Severus starrte den alten Mann noch einen Augenblick wütend an, der ihn nicht im geringsten verschüchtert oder beeindruckt betrachtete, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit aufbauschendem Umhang das Büro verließ.

…. …. ….

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Hermine nach Beauxbaton und wir machen einen kleinen Zeitsprung von einem Jahr. Dann kommt auch noch der große Abschlussball…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer Kapitel 1

Beta: Jacky

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und nun erfahrt ihr was Hermine so in Frankreich tut ;-) Und ob sie Severus jemals wieder sieht.. .

Kapitel 23

Die nächsten zwei Wochen liefen für Hermine recht angenehm. Sie verbrachte die meiste Freizeit mit Thierry und damit, die Bücher der Buchhandlung zu durchstöbern oder zu sortieren. Zwischen ihr und Thierry entwickelte sich eine richtige Freundschaft, doch mehr auch nicht. Denn ihr Herz gehörte nach wie vor nur einer Person. Jedoch musste Hermine feststellten, dass Thierry mindestens so versessen aufs lernen war, wie sie selbst und vermutlich war er der beste Schüler der Jungs, allerdings ließ er darüber nichts verlauten. Was Thierrys Eltern anging, so waren diese genauso nett, wie ihr Sohn und Hermine fragte sich ob alle französischen Familien so charmant waren. Ja, sie fühlte sich in dieser Familie richtig wohl und wünschte sich ihre eigene Familie wäre auch so gewesen. Doch sie wusste es besser.

Einen Tag bevor die Schule begann, brachten Thierrys Eltern die beiden zum Bahnhof. Jedoch mussten sie hier nicht durch eine Wand hindurch um zum Zauberergleis zu kommen, sondern man musste nur auf dem Gleis entlanglaufen, bis es scheinbar aufzuhören schien. Ihr Gleis war „Gleis 13". Offiziell hatte der Bahnhof nur 12 Gleise. Hermine schmunzelte ein wenig. Die magische Welt ließ sich doch immer wieder etwas neues einfallen, doch warum sie hier in Frankreich gerade das 13. Gleis ausgewählt hatten, konnte Hermine sich auch nicht erklären.

Der Zug war bereits ziemlich voll, als Thierry und Hermine ihn betraten. Thierry schleifte Hermine durch den halben Zug, bis er sie in ein Abteil schob, in dem schon 2 Schüler und eine Schülerin saßen. „Das sind Joel, Pierre und Juliette. Ich vermute mal Juliette wirst zu ziemlich oft sehen, da sie in deinem Jahrgang ist. Leute, darf ich euch Hermine vorstellen? Sie kommt dieses Jahr zu uns nach Beauxbaton und sie ist genauso versessen auf Bücher wie ich…" Die anderen stöhnten auf, als sie die letzten Worte hörten, lächelten dann aber wieder und begrüßten Hermine. Diese stand ein wenig überfordert in der Abteiltür, da sie mehr oder weniger mit dieser Begrüßung überfallen worden war. Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Dass Thierry keine Freunde hatte? Hermine erwiderte schüchtern das Lachen der anderen, als Pierre sie ansprach. „Wir dachten so was wie Tié gibt's nur einmal auf dieser Welt, nun wurden wir eines besseren belehrt…".

Von diesem Moment an hatte Hermine ihre ersten und auch besten Freunde in Beauxbaton gefunden. Nach der Schule verbrachte sie viel Zeit mit Juliette und ihrer Schwester Nicoletta oder sie trafen Pierre, Joel und Thierry in Sreteil oder einfach nur zum spazieren gehen am See.

Die Schule war wunderschön und irgendwie ganz anders als Hogwarts. Beauxbaton war ein Palast und erinnerte schwer an einen der Paläste aus 1001 Nachte. Da es in Beauxbaton keine Häuser gab, wie in Hogwarts, waren die Schüler nach Jahrgängen aufgeteilt worden. Während die Erst- bis Drittklässler sich Schlafräume mit bis zu 8 Betten teilen mussten, hatten die Abschlussschüler das Privileg in kleinen WGs - bis zu 6 Schülern - wohnen zu dürfen. Diese kleinen Wohnungen bestanden aus einem Schlafzimmer, für jeden Schüler ein eigenes, ein Badezimmer und ein großes Wohnzimmer. Natürlich gab es auch die Möglichkeit die Zimmer zusammen zu legen und mit mehreren Schülern in einem Raum zu schlafen. Hermine jedoch entschied sich für ein Einzelzimmer.

Es gab einen großen Saal, in dem die Speisen eingenommen wurden und einen weiteren großen Raum, der schwer an ein überdimensionales Wohnzimmer erinnerte. Im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts zog hier der Winter nie richtig ein, denn selbst im Dezember lagen die Temperaturen bei 20 Grad Celsius. Das einzige, worin sich die französische Schule nicht von Hogwarts unterschied, war der Unterricht. Es gab die gleichen Fächer und den gleichen Unterrichtsstoff. Was anders im Unterricht - von daher gewöhnungsbedürftig - war, war dass nur Mädchen am Unterricht teilnahmen.

Das Schuljahr verging schneller als Hermine jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie genoss ihre Zeit und ihre neuen Freunde, was zu keiner Zeit hieß, dass sie ihre alten Freunde vergessen hätte. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte ihren besten Freunden zu ihren Geburtstagen, zu Weihnachten und zu Ostern eine Karte, so wie ein Geschenk geschickt. In den kurzen Zeilen, die sie geschrieben hatte, hatte Hermine nie erwähnt, wo sie sich befand, sondern allen versichert, dass es ihr gut ginge und sich keiner Sorgen machen brauchte. Auch Severus hatte sie an Weihnachten einen langen Brief geschrieben, welcher sich über mehrere Seiten erstreckt hatte und ein kleines Geschenk geschickt. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Herzen war die größte Angst, dass er sie hassen würde oder noch schlimmer, dass er sie vergessen hatte.

Schließlich waren es nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann Tage bis zum großen Abschlussball der Schule, der wohl das größte Ereignis des ganzen Jahres war.

Schon ziemlich früh hatten Hermine und Thierry beschlossen zusammen auf den Ball zu gehen, da beide grottenschlechte Tänzer waren und sie sich so besser verstecken konnten. Ja,… das war ihre Taktik. Die Diplome entgegen zu nehmen und sich dann still und leise zu verkrümeln.

-------………..-------------……….-----------………..--------

Der letzte Tag der Prüfungen hatte begonnen. „Oh man, ich habe ein total schlechtes Gefühl bei Zaubertränke, ich schaff das bestimmt nicht", jammerte Hermine. „Hermine, entschuldige, aber wenn eine das schafft, dann bist du das! Ich meine du hast bis jetzt jede einzelne Prüfung mit einem Ohnegleichen geschafft, Erklärst du mir, warum du ausgerechnet das hier nicht schaffen solltest? Vor allem Zaubertränke liegt dir doch am meisten." – „Vermutlich hast du recht, aber ich hab trotzdem totalen Schiss…" – „Ich glaub den hat jeder, aber bei dir ist das völlig unbegründet. Da bin ich mir sicher. Schau dir Nadine an! Wenn einer Schiss haben sollte durchzufallen, dann wohl die." Hermine schnaubte auf. Das konnte man wohl laut sagen, denn Nadine war das, was man einen weiblichen Neville nennen konnte und noch dazu ganz schön arrogant.

Hermine und Juliette saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Prüfungszimmer und warteten darauf in die Prüfung eingelassen zu werden. Jede Stunde wurden 3 Schüler hineingerufen. Juliette, Yolande und sie waren die nächsten, die dran waren. Yolande steckte ihre Nase noch in das Buch, in der Hoffnung wohl doch noch etwas zu kapieren. Doch die Chancen standen für sie ziemlich schlecht und das wusste auch Hermine. Jedoch nicht so schlecht wie bei Nadine. Dann ging die Tür auf. Hermine stand mühsam auf. „Lieber Severus, ich hoffe du bist stolz auf mich und hast deine Hand über mir…", flüsterte sie leise. „Was ist?" Fragte Juliette neugierig. „Ach nichts, nur ein kleines Stoßgebet."

Hermine betrat den Raum und ging zu dem Kessel, der ihr zugeteilt wurde. „Wenn ich los sage, dann drehen sie die Pergamente um und können anfangen. Die Zutaten liegen neben ihren Kesseln und sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit den Trank zu anfertigen und eine kleine Zusammenfassung über ihr Handeln zu schreiben. Die Prüfung beginnt – jetzt."

Hermine drehte das Pergament um und starrte ungläubig auf das Papier. Sofort schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte es sich nicht einmal richtig erklären, warum gerade jetzt, denn es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie einen Trank braute, seit sie von Hogwarts weg war. Aber warum erinnerte sie dieser verdammte Trank so sehr an Severus? Nie war ihr schmerzlicher bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Doch dieser Trank… Hermine schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Zeit mit Severus. Sie beide hatten ihn in den Ferien zusammen gebraut und während dieses Trankes hatte Severus Hermine klar gemacht wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er sie irgendwann, wenn sie mit der Ausbildung oder dem Studium fertig war, heiraten wollte. Neue Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange. _Ach Severus…_

„Alles in Ordnung Mademoiselle Granger?" Hermine nickte. „Ja… alles bestens. Ich erinnere mich gerade an etwas und das macht mich ein wenig traurig. Aber es geht. Danke." Sie lächelte mühsam und begann endlich mit ihrer Prüfung. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermine die erste war die fertig war…

-------…………-------------…………..---------------………------

Nun, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Hermine auch diese Prüfung perfekt abgeschlossen. Bei dem Ball würden alle Schüler ihre Diplome erhalten… nach all den Jahren. Doch so sehr Hermine sich bemühte, sie bekam die Gedanken an Severus nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die ganzen Tage über nicht. Egal wie sehr ihre Freunde sie versuchten aufzubauen. Es gelang keinem von ihnen. Dann war es soweit. Der Ball stand vor der Tür und die Mädchen standen aufgeregt vor dem Spiegel.

„Du meine Güte, so kann ich doch nicht gehen. Joel wird mich auslachen. Ich sehe aus wie… wie, ich weiß nicht wie - aber grauenhaft!" Hermine lächelte gütig ihrer Freundin zu. „Jule… du siehst fantastisch aus. Wirklich. Nur deine Haare müssen noch etwas hochgesteckt werden und dein Gesicht ein wenig geschminkt. Du wirst sehen, danach siehst du einfach nur göttlich aus. Oder sagen wir mal göttlicher, als du jetzt schon aussiehst." – „Wann ziehst du dich um?" Hermine blickte an sich herab. Sie lief immer noch im Bademantel herum und hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise angefangen, sich für den Ball herzurichten. „Ich fange auch gleich an. Außerdem haben wir ja noch ne weile Zeit… oder? Los setz dich mal hin."

Sie zog Juliette auf den Stuhl und setzte sich hinter sie. Mit ein paar Mittelchen, die sie im Labor zusammen gebraut hatte begann sie Juliettes Haare zu beträufeln. Mit der Bürste bürstete sie Juliettes Haar und mit dem Zauberstab machte sie aus der glatten Mähne ihrer Freundin leichte Locken, die sie mit ein paar Haarklammern hochsteckte. Zwei Zaubersprüche und 3 Phiolen später war die Frisur fertig. Auch das Schminken ging recht schnell, da sie lediglich ein wenig Make-up auf die Haut auftrug und Juliettes Augen noch ein wenig mit Wimperntusche und Eyeliner betonte.

„So… du bist fertig und du siehst einfach zauberhaft aus!" Juliette sprang auf und sah in den Spiegel. „Wow, wie hast du das denn gemacht? Deine Hände sind echt pures Gold. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass ich das sein soll. Ich bin beeindruckt…" Juliette drehte sich immer wieder vor dem Spiegel im Kreis. „Jules, du sahst schon immer zauberhaft aus, vergiss das nicht!" Hermine betrachtete zufrieden ihr Gesamtkunstwerk. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie goldene Hände - zumindest ab und zu. Juliette drehte sich zu Hermine um und hielt sie an den Armen fest.

„Los… jetzt bist du dran und absolut gar keine Widerrede klar?" Hermine seufzte. Nein, jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr drücken. Sie ging zum Schrank in ihrem Zimmer und holte eine große Schachtel heraus. Auf dem Bett öffnete Hermine die Schachtel und holte das Kleid, welches darin lag, heraus. Juliette jappste nach Luft. „Du meine Güte… das Kleid ist ja der absolute Hammer!"

Hermines Kleid war ein Traum aus weißem Tüll. Es hatte Spaghettiträger und eine recht schmal geschnittene Taille. An der Hüfte ging der rote Samt des Oberteiles in Tüll über und puschte das Kleid ein wenig auf. „Na los… zieh schon an", forderte Juliette. Hermine streifte ihren Bademantel ab und schlüpfte in das Kleid. „Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin in dem Kleid und das schon mit den Haaren…", grinste Jule sie an. Hermine trat an den Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Dieses Kleid hatte sie gekauft, als sie mit Severus in der Winkelgasse war. Sie hatte es nur für ihn gekauft und jetzt zog sie es zu einem Schulball an. Einen Schulball, zu dem sie nicht in seiner Begleitung hinging. „Ja ich weiß, es ist traumhaft das Kleid…", gab sie leise zurück.

Von nun an begann eine kleine Hetzjagd. Hermine gelang es einfach nicht ihren Kopf zu bändigen und eine anständige Frisur aus ihren Haaren zu machen. „Na toll, ein super Kleid, aber eine Frisur wie Schnittlauch! Halt! Das nehm ich zurück, denn Schnittlauch hat mehr Form!", knurrte Hermine nachdem sie eine Stunde lang vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte. „Augenblick…", meinte Jules und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Minuten später kam sie mit 5 Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang zurück. „Mädels… Notfall! Hermine braucht unsere Hilfe!"

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als die Mädchen plötzlich um sie herumsprangen und jede an ihr herum zog oder fummelte. Doch nach einer Stunde hatte alles ein plötzliches Ende.

„Und was meint ihr…", frage Angelique, als sie abschätzend ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte und das „Kunstwerk" begutachtete. Auch die anderen Mädels beäugten Hermine skeptisch. „Was?" Fragte Hermine ängstlich. „So schlimm?" - „Also ich würde sagen… gebt den Spiegel frei." Grinste Monique Hermine an. Geschlossen traten die Mädchen zurück und ermöglichten Hermine, zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Umwandlung, den Blick in den Spiegel.

Hermine war so überrascht, als sie auf den Spiegel zuging und sich selbst entdeckte. Ihre Haare fielen in feinen Locken von ihrem Kopf, waren auf der einen Seite hinter ihr Ohr gesteckt worden und mit einer Blume fixiert. Auch das Make-Up passte zu ihrem Erscheinungsbild. „Bei Merlin… ich liebe euch…", hauchte Hermine gerührt während sie mit den Händen wedelte und versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Nein, wenn sie jetzt weinen würde, dann wäre das ganze Make-Up zerstört. „Die Jungs sind schon da… wir sollten runter gehen", rief Domi in das Zimmer, welche an der Tür erschienen war.

Nachdem alle anderen längst verschwunden waren, stand Hermine noch ein paar Minuten alleine vor dem Spiegel, ehe sie sich die Pumps anzog und nach unten, zu den anderen ging. Thierry fiel fast um, als er Hermine sah, was sie wiederum zum Lachen brachte. „Ach hör schon auf, du siehst auch verboten gut aus…", brachte sie lachend heraus, als er ihr seinen Arm anbot. Zusammen betraten Thierry und Hermine mit ihren Mitschülern die große Halle, die festlich geschmückt war. Leise Musik lief und einige Schüler hatten sich bereits über das Buffet hergemacht. Doch Hermine war irgendwie viel zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu essen oder trinken. Denn gleich würden sie ihre Diplome bekommen. Dann stellte sich die Direktorin vorne auf die kleine Bühne, auf der die Band stand und es wurde schlagartig ruhig im Saal. Eigentlich wäre das nicht nötig gewesen, dass sich die Direktorin auf eine erhöhte Fläche stellte, denn immerhin war sie doppelt so groß, wie jeder andere hier.

„Meine lieben Schüler… heute ist ein besonderer Tag. Ein Tag der vielen in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Doch eines ist heute anders als in den Jahren zuvor, denn an dem heutigen Tage werden wir Gäste von auswärts erwarten. In diesem Jahr gibt es eine Partnerschaft mit einer andren Schule, deren Schüler heute Abend ebenfalls unsere Gäste sein werden und ihren Abschluss mit uns feiern."

Die Türen zur großen Halle wurden geöffnet und einige Schüler standen dahinter. Hermine erkannte sie sofort. Schlagartig verschwand ihr lächeln.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen… begrüßt unsere Gäste aus England. Die Abschlussschüler aus Hogwarts werden heute unsere besondere Gastfreundschaft kennen lernen."

Die ersten Schüler betraten die Halle. Hermine erkannte sie sofort, jeden einzelnen. Ihr war plötzlich unheimlich schlecht, als sie sich hinter Thierry versteckte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden, was natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Vor allem aber wollte sie Dumbledore auf keinem Fall begegnen. „Scheiße…", flüsterte Hermine leise. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Thierry besorgt. „Das ist mein alter Jahrgang… und… ich will ihnen eigentlich nicht begegnen. Schon gar nicht meinem alten Direktor den ich… nun ja… auf den bin ich nicht gut zu sprechen und er vermutlich auch nicht auf mich." – „Wenn du willst verschwinden wir. Kein Problem ich kenn einen Weg hier raus und bevor dich jemand entdecken kann sind wir weg." Hermine nickte. „Ja… bitte… ich halte es hier keinen Moment länger aus."

So hatte Hermine sich das nicht vorgestellt, denn spätestens wenn sie aufgerufen worden wäre, um ihr Diplom abzuholen, hätten alle ihr Augenmerk auf sie gerichtet und jeder hätte sie erkannt. Nein… das wollte sie nicht.

Thierry griff nach Hermines Hand und zog sie unauffällig zu einem der hinteren Ausgänge. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie hatten es geschafft. Warum Hermine sich jedoch umgedreht hatte, konnte sie sich im Nachhinein selbst nicht mehr erklären. Es war einfach so ein Gefühl, dem sie unbedingt nachgehen wollte. Vielleicht um einen Blick auf Harry und Ron zu werfen… Ja, diese Verlockung war da. Wie die beiden wohl aussahen? Obwohl, wie sehr veränderte man sich in einem Jahr?

Doch was sie dann erblickte, ließ sie erstarren. Kraftlos ließ sie ihre Hand aus Thierrys gleiten und klappte den Unterkiefer herunter. „Hermine was ist los, wenn du weg willst solltest du dich beeilen." Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht, sie hörte Thierry überhaupt nicht mehr. Verwirrt versuchte Thierry Hermines Blick zu folgen, bis er auf einer Person hängen blieb. Wie mechanisch trat Hermine zurück in den Raum. Vor der Bühne kam sie zum stehen. Den Blick immer noch starr auf eine Person gerichtet. Der Blick der sie dann traf, ließ sie innerlich zusammenzucken. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie spürte wie sich die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Severus…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

„HERMINE!!!", schallte es durch den ganzen Saal. Am liebsten wäre Hermine das Herz in die Hose gerutscht und sie selbst im Boden versunken. Da wohl niemand, außer ihr Hermine hieß, war klar, dass sie jetzt von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Hermine war so ziemlich jedem hier in Beauxbaton ein Begriff, denn ca. 2/3 der Schüler hatten von Hermine hier und da Nachhilfe für diverse Fächer bekommen.

Was die ganze Sache noch peinlicher machte, es war nicht Severus, der sie gerufen hatte, es waren ihre Freunde gewesen, die Hermine entdeckt hatten. Warum konnte Hermine jetzt so überhaupt gaaaar nichts sagen, aber am liebsten, hätte sie die beiden zum Mond gejagt! Ok, eigentlich wusste sie es ganz genau! Sie fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. Aber genau deswegen, wollte sie mit Thierry aus dem Saal verschwinden, genau aus diesem Grund wollte sie nicht entdeckt werden, um nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Doch genau das war jetzt der Fall. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Auch wenn es ihre einst besten Freunde waren, die nach ihr gerufen hatten (ob sie es noch waren, wusste Hermine nicht, aber darüber wollte sie jetzt auch nicht nachdenken), so hatte Hermine ihnen nur einen winzigen Augenblick ihrer Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Doch ihre hauptsächliche Aufmerksamkeit galt nach wie vor Severus, der sie, wie konnte es auch anders sein, mittlerweile entdeckt hatte. Als die Jungs ihren Namen gerufen hatten, war er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen geblieben, so dass die Schüler hinter ihm direkt in ihn hinein gelaufen waren und nebenbei gesagt, schleunigst das Weite gesucht hatten. Doch dies interessierte Severus in diesem Moment kein Stück, nicht einmal ein zischen hatte er für seine Schüler übrig gehabt. Er hatte nur ein Ziel! Seine Augen waren suchend über die Menge gewandert, bis er Hermine vor der Bühne entdeckt hatte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein Schauer lief durch Hermines Glieder. Severus sah gut aus… verboten gut, um es genau zu sagen. Er hatte nicht seinen üblichen Umhang an, nein er trug einen Festtagsumhang. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn jemals in solch einem Kleidungsstück gesehen hatte. Jedoch hatte er seinen üblichen Stil beibehalten und war in Schwarz gekleidet. Fast! Hermine konnte erkennen, dass der Saum seines Umhanges durch einen dunkelroten Stoff ersetzt worden war. Der Umhang hatte einen Kragen, welcher Severus Haare sanft aufsammelte. Doch in seinem Gesicht konnte Hermine nichts erkennen. Das Gesicht wirkte wie eine eiserne Maske. War er wütend? Traurig? Erfreut? Oder wenigstens überrascht? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Warum starrte er sie an, ohne etwas preiszugeben? Es war zu viel für Hermine. Ihr inneres zog sich zusammen und sie hatte nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken.

_Weg… ich muss hier unbedingt weg!_

Die ganze Szene hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, doch für Hermine war eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, bis sie wieder zu sich gekommen war. Sie raffte den Rock ihres Kleides, drehte sich um und rannte durch den Hinterausgang hinaus. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weit weg! Ihre Tränen liefen mittlerweile über die Wangen. Abermals verfluchte sie ihre, in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufige, Weinerlichkeit. Sie hörte erneut ihren Namen rufen, doch dieses Mal war es _seine_ Stimme gewesen. Hermine rannte weiter und verfluchte inzwischen ihre Pumps, die sie unbedingt zu dem Kleid hatte anziehen müssen.

In der großen Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Einige Schüler hatten Hermine verwirrt hinterher geblickt. Doch spätestens, als Sekunden später Leben in den finster wirkenden Professor kam, richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. „Hermine…" hatte er ihr hinterher gerufen und im nächsten Moment war er ihr schon hinterher gerannt. Ron und Harry die ebenfalls zu ihrer Freundin rennen wollten, blieben augenblicklich stehen, sahen verwirrt dem Professor hinterher. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen, als Hermine, scheinbar vor ihnen, weggerannt war, doch sie konnten es noch weniger verstehen, warum _ER_ Hermine hinterher rannte. Irritiert tauschten sie Blicke aus.

Hermine hörte die Schritte hinter sich und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen. Sie wollte jetzt niemandem begegnen, weder Thierry, ihren Freunden, sofern sie noch ihre Freunde waren und am allerwenigsten Severus. Auch wenn sich alles in ihr danach sehnte. Sie war nun mit Thierry zusammen, mehr oder weniger. Ok, eigentlich weniger. Aber Tatsache war, er war ihr neuer Freund und er liebte sie, auch wenn Hermine diese Liebe nicht erwidern konnte. Aber liebte Severus sie nicht auch? Außerdem hatte Severus etwas Bedeutendes voraus, er wusste um ihre Vergangenheit, Thierry nicht.

Ein spitzer Schrei entglitt Hermine, als sie über etwas am Boden stolperte. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf das Rennen und den unebenen Boden des Gartens, in dem sie mittlerweile angekommen war, gekümmert hatte. Unsanft kam sie auf dem steinigen Weg auf. Der Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel war mörderisch! Der Tränenfluss wurde stärker, als sie die Augen zusammen presste, um die Schmerzen so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken.

Erst als sie etwas Warmes an ihrem Bein spürte, riss sie die Augen auf. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr blickten sie zwei schwarze, glitzernde Augen an. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in ihnen und irgendwie musste sie an die Nacht zurück denken, als sie zum ersten Mal Remus gesehen hatte, wie er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Sanfte Hände öffneten die Riemen ihres Pumps und zogen diesen von dem verletzten Knöchel weg. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde stärker. „Hermine…", flüsterte er erneut, ehe er den Blickkontakt unterbrach und sich ganz dem verletzten Fuß kümmerte. Völlig in seinen Augen verloren, hatte Hermine sogar das Schluchzen vergessen.

„Er ist verstaucht…", durchbrach seine weiche Stimme die ruhige Nacht. „Nichts, was man nicht behandeln könnte.". Sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und ihre Augen trafen sich erneut. „Severus…", flüsterte Hermine erneut, als habe sie ihn erst jetzt erkannt, als kapierte sie nicht, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Vielleicht war es ja eine Mischung aus beidem. „Ja Hermine, das bin ich.", antwortete er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch ein leichtes vibrieren darin sagte Hermine, dass er innerlich längst nicht so ruhig war, wie er vorgab. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er Sprach. „Warum bist du weggelaufen?". Sie konnte das Schluckgeräusch seiner Kehle hören und augenblicklich drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Meinte er, warum sie eben weggelaufen war oder warum sie vor einem Jahr weggelaufen war? Sie schuldete ihm auf beide Fragen eine Antwort.

„Ich…", fing sie langsam an, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. Sie schaffte es nicht einen anständigen Satz in ihrem Kopf zu formen, geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen. Stattdessen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Severus seufzte und stand auf. Sofort riss sie den Kopf zu ihm um und blickte ihn ängstlich an. Nein, sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. „Nicht…", gab sie in einem flehenden Ton von sich. „Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin nur aufgestanden, um dich hochheben zu können. Der Boden ist ungemütlich und da drüben im Pavillon stehen einige Bänke."

Severus schob eine Hand unter ihre Knie und die andere unter ihre Hüfte. „Außerdem ist das Kleid viel zu schade, um damit im Dreck zu sitzen." Mit einem Ruck hob er Hermine an und trug sie, als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder, hinüber zum Pavillon, wo er sie sanft auf eine der Bänke niederließ. „Hast du auch je daran gedacht, wie ich mich fühlen könnte wenn du weg bist? Es war, als ob du mir das Herz herausgerissen hättest. Ein Herz, das ich erst kurze Zeit zuvor gefunden hatte. Ich war sogar kurz davor Albus mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu verfluchen." Severus schloss für Sekunden die Augen. Nein, er hatte sich doch so oft im Kopf vorgespielt, was passieren würde, wenn er sie irgendwann mal wieder treffen sollte. Vor allem wollte er ihr keine Vorwürfe machen, aber genau das tat er im Moment.

Hermine senkte vor Scham den Kopf bei seinen Worten. Ja, sie hatte daran gedacht wie er sich fühlen würde, doch nie hatte sie gedacht, dass er für sie einen Mord begehen würde. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit…", flüsterte Hermine. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzublicken. „Nein", flüsterte er und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es war eine von vielen und eine dumme noch dazu. Du hast deinen Namen geändert - Hermine Gondet, warum? Hast du Angst gehabt, ich würde dich verfolgen? Ich respektiere deine Wünsche, auch wenn sie nicht die meinen sind!". Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf. „Woher?", begann sie ihre Frage zu stellen, doch Severus war schon dabei sie zu beantworten. „Ich habe eine Liste mit den Schülern gesehen, die ihren Abschluss bestanden haben, doch ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass du diese Schülerin bist. Aber jetzt ist mir alles Klar, du hast einfach deinen Namen ins Französische umgeändert."

Hermine schämte sich abgrundtief. Ja, sie hasste sich sogar dafür. Mittlerweile wusste sie, was er fühlte. Er war verletzt, enttäuscht. Sie konnte es in seiner Stimme hören. „Aber wie ich höre, warst du die beste Schülerin der Schule." Hermine nickte leicht. „Es tut mir leid…", brachte Hermine schließlich vor. Sie warf ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und begann erneut zu weinen. „Das hoffe ich doch! Du hast mir sehr wehgetan mit deinem Handeln. Noch nie hatte ich so wenig Lebensmut in mir. Aber nach einem langen Gespräch mit Minerva habe ich meine Ansichten geändert. In der Hoffnung… Hoffnung dich jemals wieder zu sehen." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. „Hör auf", wimmerte Hermine. „Du darfst das nicht, du bist Lehrer." – „Ja, ich bin Lehrer Hermine, aber ich bin nicht _dein_ Lehrer. Ich war einst dein Lehrer, doch dies ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt bin ich für dich nur ein Mann… mit einer riesigen Sehnsucht nach seiner großen Liebe."

Erneut blickte Hermine ihn an. „Wie gesagt Hermine, es hätte viele Möglichkeiten gegeben. Dumbledore hätte mir gewährt eine Auszeit zu nehmen, bis du deinen Abschluss gehabt hättest; Ich hätte kündigen können; du hättest auf eine andere Schule gehen können und doch wären wir noch ein Paar gewesen. Du warst einfach nur Stur, aber das warst du schon immer, Hermine Granger. Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand!" Er tippte ihr mit dem Finger an den Kopf. Hermine ließ erneut ihre Schultern sinken. „Hasst du mich?", fragte sie schüchtern. Severus legte seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Sie mich an, siehst du in meinen Augen Hass?" Aufmerksam studierte sie seine Augen, ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, sie konnte keinen Hass darin erkennen… nur Liebe. Liebe für sie?

„Aber ich… ich habe dich so sehr verletzt, ich war dumm", sprach sie leise weiter. Er nickte. „Ja, da muss ich dir recht geben. Du warst mehr als einfach nur dumm! Aber jeder Mensch macht Fehler. Was wäre, wenn wir Menschen fehlerfrei wären? Das Leben wäre auf die Dauer ziemlich langweilig. Aber weißt du was mein Fehler war? Ich habe dich ziehen lassen." Hermine schluchzte auf. „Weißt du Hermine, ich habe fast jede Nacht an dich gedacht. Ich habe geweint… um dich geweint." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Severus Snape hatte geweint? Wegen ihr? „Ja, schau mich nicht so überrascht an. Aber nach einer Weile habe ich mir eins geschworen. Sollte ich dich jemals wieder finden, werde ich dich nie mehr los lassen. Ein zweites Mal würde ich es nicht überleben."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, als er etwas aus seinem Umhang holte. „Seit ich es vor knapp einem Jahr gekauft habe, bin ich nie wieder ohne es aus dem Schloss gegangen. Weil ich immer die Hoffnung hatte, dich irgendwann zu treffen!" Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Von was redete er da? Hermine japste nach Luft und erschrak zutiefst, als er sich vor sie kniete.

_Er wird doch nicht etwa das tun, von dem ich glaube, dass er das tut?_

„Hab ich dir eigentlich gesagt, dass du in diesem Kleid, wie eine Prinzessin aussiehst? Hermine…", fing er an und räusperte sich. „Ich… Mit jeder Phase meines Körpers… Ich… oh man ich habe es doch so oft geübt…", murmelte Severus vor sich hin. Hermine sah ihn eine Spur belustigt an, er war einfach nur süß, wie er da so kniete. Severus drückte ihr eine schwarze Schatulle unter die Nase, so dass er sie fast getroffen hätte. „WillstdumeineFrauwerden?" Nuschelte er in einem Affenzahn herunter. Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Was?" Fragte sie verwirrt. Er wedelte mit der Schatulle vor ihrer Nase herum, bis sie diese in die Hand nahm. „Willst du meine Frau werden?", brachte er schwer atmend hervor. Hermine öffnete die Schatulle und ein wunderschöner Ring blitzte ihr entgegen. Sie war so erstaunt, dass ihr die Luft weg blieb und damit auch jegliche Worte.

Nachdem sie den Ring einfach nur Minutenlang angestarrt hatte, kam langsam wieder Leben in sie. Sie klappte die Schatulle zu und sah Severus traurig an. „Severus…", begann sie langsam. „Du liebst mich nicht mehr…", fing Severus langsam an und stand endlich wieder auf. Er ließ sich mit hängenden Schultern neben ihr auf der Bank nieder.

„Nein ich… Doch schon… aber ich… ich habe einen Freund. Er ist ein netter Junge…". Severus sah sie enttäuscht an. Und dieses Mal war ihm diese Enttäuschung mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Einen Freund…", fing er langsam an. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Es… tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht… ich dachte dass du mich… ich… jetzt war ich dumm." Er stand langsam wieder auf. „Behalte den Ring trotzdem. Ich hätte sonst niemanden, dem ich ihn geben könnte."

Severus straffte seine Robe und drehte sich zum Ausgang um. „Severus… nein! Bitte bleib!" Er drehte sich erneut zu ihr um. „Warum? Damit ich mich noch mehr vor dir demütigen lassen kann? Hermine, du hast eine neue Liebe gefunden und ich möchte mich nicht zwischen euch beide drängen." – „Aber Severus…" Erneut liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Du hattest nie vor, zu mir zurück zu kommen…", stellte er entsetzte fest.

„Nein, so ist das nicht. Ich wollte zu dir zurückkommen, aber dann habe ich mich so sehr geschämt, wegen meinem Verhalten und…" – „…bist wieder vor deinem Leben davon gelaufen." Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Damit war es endgültig aus mit Hermine. Sie verwandelte sich in ein heulendes Elend und begann zu schluchzen, dass ihr teilweise die Luft ausblieb.

„Hermine liebt sie, glauben sie ihr nicht. Sie liebt sie mehr, als sie jemals zugeben würde." Eine Stimme drang aus dem dunkeln hervor. Severus drehte sich augenblicklich in die Richtung und auch Hermine sah dort hin. Aus den Schatten kam ein junger Mann mit langen, braunen Haaren und grünen Augen. „Thierry…", brachte sie unter schluchzen hervor. Severus verstand sofort. „Das ist er?", fragte er leise.

„Nun, ihr beide passt gut zueinander." Thierry schüttelte auf Severus Worte sofort den Kopf. „Mag sein, dass wir optisch zueinander passen, aber selbst, wenn ich sie in der Zukunft zu meiner Frau nehmen würde, ich kann sie nicht ersetzen Professor Snape." – „Wie lange hast du uns schon belauscht…", fragte Hermine weinerlich. „Lange genug um zu verstehen. Als du weggelaufen bist, habe ich dich gesucht. Doch er war schneller gewesen. Hermine, lieben heißt auch manchmal loslassen können. Lieben heißt, sich vom Geliebten trennen, lieben heißt, nicht nach dem eignen Glück fragen, lieben heißt, unter Tränen zu sagen: Weit von hier fällt Gold von den Sternen, du kannst es finden, dort draußen, wo noch keiner war. Sein heißt Werden - leben heißt lernen, wenn du das Gold von den Sternen suchst, musst du fort von zu Haus und nur auf dich gestellt allein hinaus in die Welt voll Gefahr! Was ich damit sagen will… Und wenn wir in 20 Jahren noch ein Paar wären, deine Gedanken und deine Liebe wird immer bei ihm sein. Und ich werde nie etwas dagegen tun können. Ihr passt da drinnen zusammen." Thierry klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Im Herzen und ich wäre dumm, wenn ich versuchen würde, das zu zerstören oder gar an mich reisen zu wollen. Ich liebe dich Hermine, aber ich weiß, dass du mich nie geliebt hast." – „Thierry…" Hermine wollte aufstehen doch sofort durchzuckte ein neuer Schmerz ihren Knöchel.

„Es ist in Ordnung Hermine. Ich wusste, dass und ich bin trotzdem darauf eingegangen. Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann mal kommen würde. Und heute war es soweit." Thierry ging zu Severus, der ihn sprachlos anstarrte. „Hey, passen sie ja gut auf sie auf und seien sie ihr ein guter Mann. Andernfalls werden sie die andere Seite des französischen Charmes kennen lernen ", er klopfte Severus auf die Schultern und lächelte ihn an.

„Und du Hermine, sei nicht dumm, sag ja!" Er ging zu ihr hin und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Professor Snape, sie sollten ihre Frage noch einmal stellen. Ich bin sicher ihre Antwort wird eine andere sein und vor allem ziemlich eindeutig."

Severus nickte Thierry zu, kniete erneut vor Hermine nieder und hob ihr eine Rose hin, die er Sekunden vorher von einem Strauch am Pavillon geklaut hatte.

„Hermine Granger, willst du meine Frau werden?" Hermine blickte unschlüssig zu Thierry, der hinter Severus stand und einmal nickte. „Ja!!!", hauchte Hermine. Severus strahlte sie an, öffnete erneut die Schatulle, entnahm den Ring und strich ihn über Hermines Finger, ehe er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und sie küsste.

Thierry lächelte die beiden an. Ja, es war schwer für ihn gewesen, dies alles zu sagen. Aber er wollte, dass seine Freundin glücklich war. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er sie dafür loslassen musste. „Ich denke ihr solltet die Krankenstation aufsuchen."

Severus nickte. „Darf ich?" Fragte er mit einem Lächeln. Hermine nickte und weitere Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Doch dieses mal nicht, weil sie traurig war, dieses Mal vor Glück. „Du Severus...?" Fragte sie auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. „Ich muss dann aber nicht Hermine Snape heißen, oder? Das hört sich so, komisch an." Severus lachte auf. „Darüber reden wir einander mal…"


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Zur Verzweiflung von Pamela Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfreys Tochter, verbrachten Severus und Hermine ihren gemeinsamen Aufenthalt im Krankenzimmer von Beauxbaton, um sich gegenseitig die Mandeln zu massieren. „Madmoiselle Gondet… Granger, wie auch immer, würden sie jetzt bitte die Güte haben, sich für ein paar Sekunden mir zu widmen. Ich weiß, dass ich längst nicht das gleiche Ansehen, wie dieser Mann, in dessen Armen sie liegen, habe, doch ich würde gerne ihr Bein einwickeln und ihnen diesen Trank geben. Danach würde ich noch gerne ihre Niere entfernen, um sie zur Organspende freizugeben, ihren rechten Daumen amputieren und natürlich, nicht zu vergessen, wollte ich danach ihre Haare Rosa färben!" Mdm. Pomfrey hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gesteckt und sah die beiden strafend an. So etwas war ihr, während ihrer gesamten Laufbahn, noch nicht untergekommen.

„Uhm, was haben sie gerade gesagt?" Hermine konnte sich nur mit Müh und Not von den weichen Lippen, die sie so verwöhnten, losreisen und zur Krankenschwester blicken. „Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört, was sie gesagt haben.", gab Hermine kleinlaut von sich. Die Krankenschwester knurrte leise vor sich hin. „Das wär' mir jetzt nicht aufgefallen, wenn sie mich nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätten." – „Na ja, tun sie, was sie tun müssen, Madame Pomfrey." Hermine nickte der Krankenschwester noch einmal zu und widmete sich wieder ihrem Professor. „Das würde ich ja gerne, wenn sie mir endlich ihr Bein zur…" Pamela Pomfrey stöhnte genervt auf. Selbst eine Wand wäre kommunikativer, als diese junge Frau.

„So… und jetzt reicht es.", fauchte sie die beiden an. Sie packte Severus am Kragen, der sich bisher aus jeglichen Diskussionen herausgehalten und sich lediglich an den stürmischen Küssen, bei Hermine beteiligt hatte. Alles andere interessierte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Doch genauso wenig interessierte es Pamela Pomfrey, was die beiden hier taten, so hatte sie sich für die einzige, ihr plausible, Möglichkeit entschieden. Mit festem Griff zog sie Severus von seiner Verlobten weg und schmiss ihn kurzerhand aus dem Krankenzimmer. „Da draußen können sie warten, bis sie fertig ist! Sollten sie es wagen, auch nur einen Fuß hier herein zu setzen und dann auch noch Anstalten machen, meine Patientin zu küssen, werde ich sie in eine Kröte verhexen!" Verdattert blickte Severus die junge Medihexe an, als ihm vor der Nase die Tür zugeknallt wurde.

„Aber das war doch jetzt nicht nötig!", gab Hermine ein wenig säuerlich von sich. „Oh doch, das war es absolut! Denn sonst würden wir hier noch morgen sitzen bzw. sie würden da sitzen und ich würde ihnen zuschauen, wie sie übereinander herfallen, während ich verzweifelt versuche, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihr Bein zu heilen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, das wird die Heilung auch nicht beschleunigen! Hier - Trinken!", brummte die Medihexe und schob Hermine einen Trank vor die Nase. Seufzend kippte sich Hermine das Zeug hinunter und verzog jeden einzelnen Muskel in ihrem Gesicht. „Boah, ist das widerlich!", beschwerte sich die junge Hexe. Pamela Pomfrey warf ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu, während sie sich weiter um das Bein kümmerte. „Und kalt sind die Umschläge auch noch, die sie da um mein Bein wickeln!" Hermine wollte hier nur noch raus, zu Severus und dann mit ihm das weite suchen.

Abermals legte die Medihexe ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Können sie auch etwas anderes tun, außer zu jammern, Mademoiselle Granger? Sie sind heute ja schlimmer als der junge Reno!" Hermines Augen verfinsterten sich ein wenig. Sie wurde mit dem Ekelpacket Reno verglichen, na super. Dieser kleine Schleimscheißer war in etwa das, was Malfoy in Hogwarts war. „Gönnen sie sich noch 15 Minuten Ruhe und wenn die Uhr durchgelaufen ist, können sie aufstehen und gehen. Und keine Sekunde vorher, ist das klar?" – „Jawohl, Madame!"

Severus hatte es sich vor der Türe mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht. Gut, diese paar Minuten hier draußen würde er gerade noch so verkraften. Alles was für Severus im Moment zählte, war, dass er seine Hermine wieder gefunden hatte. Wie kitschig sich das anhörte „Seine Hermine", als würde Hermine ihm gehören. Gut, irgendwo war es auch so, irgendwie. Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung Treppen, als er Schritte vernahm. Wer verirrte sich an so einem Abend hier hoch, wenn er nicht gerade weglief und sich den Fuß verstauchte. Doch Severus verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er sich diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte, als zwei wohlbekannte Gesichter auftauchten. Potter und Weasley. Diese zwei Nervensägen hatten in den letzten 12 Monaten besonders schlimm leiden müssen. Denn Severus hatte ihnen die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben für Hermines Verschwinden und so waren sie zu den ewigen Sündenböcken geworden.

Es war unfair gewesen, aber wann war Severus, im Großen und Ganzen, jemals fair gewesen? Aus der Sicht eines Schülern niemals, aus der Sicht eines Erwachsenen… gute Frage! Anfangs war Severus einfach nur wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht gewesen und hatte ein Ablassventil gebraucht. Und genau dieses Ablassventil waren Potter und Weasley gewesen. Er hatte sie mit den unmöglichsten Aufgaben betreut, hatte sie tagelang das Schullabor schrubben oder sie Meterlange Aufsätze schreiben lassen. Doch vor allem war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die beiden Jungs genau wussten wo Hermine war. Erst drei oder vier Monate später hatte auch Severus eingesehen, dass sie genauso wenig wussten, wie er. Sie hatten ebenfalls Weihnachtskarten bekommen, doch auch in ihren Karten war nicht ein einziger Hinweis, wo sich Hermine aufhielt. Es standen fast die gleichen Sätze, wie bei ihm drin. ,Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, ihr ginge es prächtig! Sie wünsche ihnen noch frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr' - das war es dann auch schon gewesen. Severus hatte die Enttäuschung der Jungen gesehen und für kurze Zeit hatte ihn sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen heimgesucht. Allerdings nur für sehr kurze Zeit.

Irgendwann hatte sich die Situation zwischen ihm und seinen Schülern entspannt. Er war nicht mehr so extrem reizbar, doch herausfordern sollte man ihn deswegen trotzdem nicht. Und die unfairen Punkteabzüge für Gryffindor ließen langsam nach, wenn sie auch nie ganz aufhörten. Severus hatte erkannt, dass Hermine einfach weg war und sich durch seine schlechte Laune nichts ändern würde. Doch er hatte sich eins in den Kopf gesetzt, egal wann und wo er Hermine sehen würde, er würde ihr einen Antrag machen.

„Potter… Weasley, was machen sie hier oben?", knurrte er die beiden Schüler von seiner Stufe an, auf der er sich nieder gelassen hatte. Beide blieben augenblicklich stehen und starrten den Professor an. „Ich… wir… also… wir wollten zu Hermine." Klar, was hatte Severus erwartet, um ihm die Füße zu kraulen, waren sie bestimmt nicht gekommen. „Miss Granger ist gerade in Behandlung. Sie können da nicht rein." – „Das ist mir doch egal!", schnippte Harry ihn an. „Und versuchen sie gar nicht erst mir Punkte abzuziehen. Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer!" Ein wissendes, leicht fieses Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Oh, doch mein Lieber, das bin ich. Während dieses ganzen Ausfluges über. Und erst, wenn sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen haben, bin ich nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Fordern sie mich nicht heraus Potter!"

Harry schnaubte ihn an. „Ach, ist mir jetzt auch schon egal. Ich geh da jetzt hinein!" Noch bevor Severus ihn zurück halten konnte, war Harry durch die Flügeltüre im Krankensaal verschwunden. „Sie Idiot!", knurrte Severus und starrte Weasley an, der immer noch wie erstarrt vor ihm stand. „Was ist los Weasley?" – „N-Nix… Professor…", stammelte der rothaarige Schüler. „Wollen sie mich nicht auch ignorieren und ihrem _Freund!!! _ folgen?" Ron wurde Augenblicklich rot. „Ich bin gespannt was Miss Granger dazu wohl sagen wird, wenn sie davon erfährt." Ron stotterte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Haben wir etwa Angst, Mr. Weasley? Nun, ich denke ihre Freundin wird das doch verstehen, dass sie sich lieber mit Männern vergnügen." Die tiefrote Farbe in seinem Gesicht war nicht mehr von seinen Haaren zu unterscheiden. „Aber...", fing er stotternd an, schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher ich das weiß? Sie sollten mittlerweile gelernt haben, Mr. Weasley, dass ich ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter bin. Und außerdem denke ich, dass Miss Granger ihnen auch noch etwas zu erzählen hat."

Fast zeitgleich drang ein lauter, verzweifelter Schrei aus dem Krankensaal, der eindeutig von Harry Potter stammte. „Oh, ich glaube, Mr. Potter hat es gerade erfahren." Ron blickte Snape ungläubig an und stürmte dann, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, in den Krankensaal. Severus blickte ihm mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen hinterher.

„Hermine, du hast Fieber, genau! Du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen und bist jetzt nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Das ist es! Ja genau!" Harry wirbelte mit den Händen aufgeregt vor Hermine herum. „Glauben sie mir, Monsieur, sie hat das nicht erfunden, ich habe es ertragen müssen!" Pamela Pomfrey war mit vollen Armen am Bett vorbei gelaufen und hatte einige Wortfetzen des Gespräches mitbekommen. Hermine grinste Harry jedoch zufrieden an. In diesem Moment kam Ron auf das Bett zu. „Harry, er weiß es!", quiekte Ron aufgeregt. „Wer weiß was?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Doch Harry ging nicht auf das ein, was sein Freund gesagt hatte, sondern sprach aufgeregt auf ihn ein. „Ron, stell dir das vor! Es ist grausam. Sie müssen Hermine Drogen gegeben haben, aber Snape und sie - er legt sie flach! Und jetzt wollen sie heiraten! - SNAPE UND HERMINE! UNSERE MINE!"

Ron sah fassungslos zum Bett. Was war jetzt schlimmer, dass Snape wusste, dass er mit Potter die Matratzen prüfte und ihn damit an der Schule so richtig lächerlich machen würde oder das Hermine sich von Snape flachlegen ließ. „Du und Snape habt, also miteinander, boah also, das ist ja eklig!" Rons Gesicht nahm eine käsige Farbe an. „Nein, haben wir nicht!", brauste Hermine auf. „Wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden! Und ich vermute mal ziemlich bald!" Nun gab Ron ein gefährliches Würgegeräusch von sich. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hör auf Ron. Ich bin es, der mit ihm schlafen will und nicht du! Außerdem frag ich dich ja auch nicht. Hey Ron… und wen legst du flach?" – „Harry!" – „Was?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Freund verwirrt an. Harry wurde augenblicklich rot und wich Rons Blick aus. „Was ist mit Harry?" Sie blickte zwischen den Jungs hin und her. Beide waren so rot, wie Rons Haare, hatten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und malten mit den Schuhen unsichtbare Muster auf den Boden.

Hermine ging ihre letzten Worte noch einmal durch, dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", knurrte Harry sie an. „Das war es also, das hattet ihr immer für euer eisernes Geheimnis gehalten! Ihr beide seid…" Hermine hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch. Lachtränen kullerten aus ihren Augen. Severus stand mittlerweile grinsend in der Tür und kam nun langsam auf das Bett zu. Er setzte sich auf die andere Bettseite und legte Hermine einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Und glaub mir, es war nicht immer schön, das mit anzusehen, wenn sie dachten sie seien unbeobachtet und haben sich gegenseitig… Ich denke ich brauch nicht ins Detail gehen." Hermine lachte noch lauter auf. „Sorry Jungs, aber das ist irgendwie so… absurd, seit wann, ich meine…" Beide Jungs sahen sie beleidigt und den Professor wütend an. „Seit der 4. Klasse…", murmelte Ron. „Oh man, und mir ist all die Jahre nichts aufgefallen!" Hermine hatte sich langsam wieder im Griff, ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter gelehnt.

„Ich denke ihr Fuß ist soweit in Ordnung, Mademoiselle Granger." Pamela Pomfrey war erneut ans Bett getreten und sah auf die abgelaufene Uhr. „Sie können gehen." Hermine bedankte sich und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. „Ich würde sagen, daunten ist noch ein Ball, der auf uns wartet und außerdem, will ich jetzt endlich mein Diplom haben!"

Zusammen mit den Jungs und Severus ging Hermine zurück in den Ballsaal. Von den Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß spürte sie nichts mehr. Allerdings lehnte sie sich nur zu gerne an Severus und ließ sich von ihm ein wenig stützen. In der großen Halle schien nun alles bereit zu sein, für die große Übergabe. Severus lief auf die Schuldirektorin zu und drückte ihr einen Stapel Pergamente in die Hand. Die Diplome der Hogwartsschüler. Hermine selbst fand sich schnell in einer Gruppe ihrer alten Schulkameraden wieder. Sie stellte ihren alten Freunden ihre jetzigen Schulkameraden aus Beauxbaton vor. Sie tratschten und lachten bis es endlich soweit war für die Diplomübergabe.

Wie zu erwarten war, war Hermines Diplom das Beste beider Schulen. Allerdings wollte Hermine so schnell, wie möglich von der Bühne. Es war ihr irgendwie peinlich, so in den Himmel gelobt zu werden. Sie war auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, dem eben das Talent des Lernens mit auf die Welt gegeben worden war. Und schließlich war das jahrelang ihre einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, sich zu beschäftigen. Da Hermines Diplom das letzte war, trat Severus hinter der doppelt so großen Direktorin hervor und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Darf ich die junge Dame zu einem Tanz einladen?" Glücklich nickte Hermine ihn an. „Aber sicher doch!", lachte sie verlegen. Severus zog sie von der Bühne hinunter, auf die Tanzfläche. „Ignorier die Blicke, die sind doch alle nur neidisch!", flüsterte Severus ihr ins Ohr, als sie zu den ersten Klängen des Liedes miteinander tanzten.

Doch auch ein Abend, wie dieser endete, zum Leid einiger anwesenden, ziemlich schnell. Während sich die Beauxbatonschüler in ihre Betten zurückzogen, zogen sich die Hogwartsschüler in ihren Zug zurück, der extra für diese Reise mit Schlafabteilen ausgerüstet war.

„Du kommst doch mit uns?" Hermine stand als einzige Schülerin Beauxbatons mit Harry, Ron, Severus und ihrer Direktorin noch in der großen Halle. „Bitte, Hermine, du kannst nicht schon wieder verschwinden. Und schon gar nicht mit diesem…" – „Überlegen sie sich ihre Worte gut, Mr. Potter!", unterbrach Severus Harry. Dieser räusperte sich kurz. „Nachdem du jetzt in festen Händen bist. Bitte komm mit uns. In unserem Abteil ist noch ein Platz frei. Es wäre so schön, wenn wir endlich mal wieder stundenlang quatschen könnten." Hermines Blick ging zu ihrer Direktorin, die lächelnd nickte. „Ich habe mir erlaubt ihre Sachen bereits packen zu lassen. Ich habe vermutet, dass sie mit nach Hogwarts reisen werden. Es war schön sie hier zu haben, Hermine." Sie blickte zu der großen Frau auf und griff nach ihrer rieseigen Hand. „Danke… für alles!" – „Nichts zu danken." Sie drehte sich um und verließ die kleine Gruppe.

„Severus, wärst du sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich mich zu den Jungs zurückziehen würde. Ich meine, wir haben ja noch die ganzen nächsten Wochen. Die Jungs habe ich nur noch für 2 Tage!" Severus nickte, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz passte. „Na ja, wenigstens brauch ich keine Angst haben, dass sie sich an dir vergreifen", grinste er zu ihr hinüber. Die finsteren Blicke, die er dafür von den Jungs erntete, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Und so machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zu ihrer Reise zurück nach Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

So... hier ist jetzt das letzte Kapitelchen...

Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß bei der Geschichte und sie hat euch gefallen.

Ich danke allen Reviews und natürlich auch meinen anonymen Lesern.

verteilt überall Bussis und gaanz viel Butterbier+

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.   


Kapitel 26

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Hermine dem Zug, der Hogsmeade verließ, hinterher. Ihre Freunde saßen darin, vermutlich das letzte mal. Wehmut machte sich in Hermine breit, doch hatte sie die letzten zwei Tage genossen!

Sie hatte fast ausschließlich die Zeit mit Harry und Ron verbracht, auch wenn Severus alles andere als angetan war von Hermines Entscheidung. Doch dafür würde er sie jetzt ganz für sich haben. Die letzten Schüler waren mit dem Zug abgereist und bis auf ein paar Lehrer war niemand mehr im Schloss. Hermine hob ein letztes Mal den Arm, um dem immer kleiner werdenden Zug hinterher zu winken, bevor sie sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte, um endlich ihre Zeit mit Severus zu genießen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, ja Hogwarts war jetzt offiziell ihr Zuhause, dachte sie immer wieder an die Gespräche mit ihren Freunden zurück. Sie hatten Hermine erklärt, wie sie entdeckt hatten, dass sie etwas füreinander empfanden und dass sie es anfangs ignoriert und sogar bekämpft hatten und das jahrelang. Erst als Hermine dann verschwunden war, waren die beiden so verzweifelt gewesen, dass sie einander in die Arme gefallen waren und da war es dann passiert. Seit dem waren sie ein Paar gewesen, von dem niemand erfahren durfte. Und so hatte Hermine auch versprochen niemanden etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten erzählt, was sonst noch so in Hogwarts passiert war und im Gegenzug hatte Hermine ihre Freunde aufgeklärt, warum sie überhaupt weggelaufen war. Hermine war sogar ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als Harry in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Doch jetzt waren ihre Freunde weg und beschritten einen neuen Weg. Harry würde in ein paar Tagen mit seiner Ausbildung als Auror beginnen und Ron hatte sich für eine Ausbildung als Heiler entschieden. Vor allem auch um Harry zu heilen, wenn er mal etwas auseinander genommen Heim kommen würde. Sie selbst hatte sich für ein Studium zur Tränkemeisterin entschieden. Und wer käme da besser in Frage, als Severus? Während den theoretischen Stunden würde sie zur Uni apparieren, ansonsten wäre Hermine hier in ihrem Zuhause bei ihrem zukünftigen Mann. Wie das klang „ihren zukünftigen Mann". Doch in einem Punkt waren sich Hermine und Severus einig gewesen. Sie würden erst nachdem sie ihr Studium beendet hatte heiraten.

Hermines Laune war an diesem Tag doch recht gut. Die Sonne strahlte auf sie herab und der Duft von frisch gemähten Gras drang ihr in die Nase. Sie mochte diesen Duft. Er war so… schön einfach. Ja, schön. Ihre Schritte waren langsam und eigentlich schlenderte sie mehr zum Schloss. Über die Sache, welchen Namen sie annehmen würde, hatte Hermine auch gründlich nachgedacht. Sie würde seinen Namen annehmen, egal wie komisch es klang. Denn auf den Namen, den sie trug war sie alles andere als stolz und so konnte sie vielleicht ihre Vergangenheit ablegen, indem sie einen neuen Namen annahm.

Hermine schloss gerade die kleine Tür, die in das große Haupttor eingelassen war, als ihr Blick auf eine einzelne Kerze gerichtet war. Davor stand ein kleines, halb aufgeklapptes, Kärtchen. Fragend nahm sie das Kärtchen hoch und las drei kleine Wörter. _Folge dem Licht!_ Neugierig sah sich Hermine um. Was war denn das? Folge dem Licht? Was sollte das denn heißen? War das überhaupt für sie gedacht? Auf den Stufen zum Kerker fand sie eine weitere Kerze. Hermine musste lachen. War das Severus gewesen? Manchmal überraschte er sie einfach immer wieder. Halt, eigentlich überraschte er sie ständig! Sie hob die Kerze auf und pustete sie aus währen sie zu der zweiten Kerze folgte mit einem weiteren Kärtchen. _Folge dem Licht! _Auch darauf standen die gleichen Worte. Hermine lachte wieder auf. Irgendwie war es ja süß. In gleichmäßigen Abständen fand sie weiter Kerzen. Immer wieder mit dem gleichen Kärtchen. Die Kerzen führten sie im absoluten Zick Zack durch den Kerker, bis sie endlich in Severus Räumen stand. Dort stand im Wohnzimmer eine große Kerze und wieder mit Karte. Sie klappte die Karte auf und lachte noch lauter. _Du tust aber auch alles, was man dir sagt! Folge dem Licht, das ist eben meine Hermine!_

Doch jetzt? Wo war er? „Severus?" Sie bekam keine Antwort. Suchend lief sie in der Wohnung umher. Doch in keinen der Räume fand sie ihn. Als sie jedoch ins Schlafzimmer kam, fand sie eine weitere Kerze, die auf einer Schachtel stand, die wiederum im Bett lag. Hermine nahm die Kerze herunter und öffnete die große Schachtel. Auf dem Seidenpapier lag ein großer Zettel, welcher mit seiner fein säuberlichen Handschrift beschrieben war.

_Ich dachte, das hier könnte dir gefallen. Warum ziehst du es nicht einfach an und… ach ja, folgst dem Licht. Lach nicht, das ist ernst gemeint!_

Ja, Hermine musste in der Tat lachen. Irgendwie war es ja total süß. Sie legte den Zettel auf die Seite und faltete das Seidenpapier auseinander. Etwas Blaues lag in der Schachtel. Mit weichen Knien holte sie den Stoff heraus und wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. „Das muss doch verdammt teuer gewesen sein!", jappste sie. Vor ihr entfaltete sich ein wunderschönes Kleid in einem strahlenden Blau. Weiter unten in der Schachtel lagen ein Paar dazupassende Schuhe. Ohne groß zu überlegen, zog sie ihre alten Sachen aus und schlüpfte in das neue Kleid und die Schuhe. Vor dem Spiegel musterte sie sich. Es war ein eng anliegendes Kleid, zumindest bis zur Hüfte. Danach ging es in einen großen Rock über, der sie doch ein wenig an Severus Roben erinnerte, zumindest sahen die ähnlich aus, wenn sie sich so aufbauschten. Der Rock hatte einen Schlitz, der bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel ging, aber das wichtigste darunter verdeckte. Während der äußere Stoff aus einem leuchtenden, dunklen Blau war, so war die Innenseite des Rockes mit einem Meer aus hellblauen Kristallen bedeckt, die je nach Bewegung heller oder dunkler glitzerten. Hermine wunderte sich, warum die Kristalle nicht an ihren Beinen kratzten oder sie verletzten. Tatsache war, dass sie diese Kristalle auch nicht an ihrer Haut spürte. Die dünnen Riemen ihrer Schuhe waren, genauso wie das Kleid, mit feinen Kristallen bestückt.

Hermine warf noch einen Blick in die Schachtel und sah einen weiteren Zettel. _Dachte ich mir doch, dass du darin bezaubernd aussiehst! Hier noch ein kleiner Spruch für dich - probier ihn mal aus! Ach ja, vergiss ja nicht, dem Licht zu folgen._

Hermine las sich den Zauberspruch, der weiter unten auf dem Zettel stand, zweimal durch, ehe sie ihn ausprobierte. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie das nächste Mal in den Spiegel schaute. Ihre Haare waren passend zu dem Kleid frisiert. Sie trug blaue Ohrringe und auch das Make - Up war auf das restliche Äußere abgestimmt. Sie staunte nicht schlecht. Irgendwie sah sie jedoch auch ziemlich fremd aus.

Nachdem Hermine endgültig fertig war, trat sie aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Dem Licht folgen, sie hatte die Kerzen doch ausgepustet. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie nun hin sollte und entschied sich zurück auf den Flur zu gehen. Hermine brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, denn sofort fand sie eine einzelne Kerze auf dem Boden, natürlich mit Karte. Sie bückte sich vorsichtig und hob die Karte auf.

_Genau diesem Licht!_ „Ach Severus, du kannst ja richtig süß sein! Wie lange hast du für diese Aktion wohl gebraucht?", lachte sie leise, während sie weiter lief und immer wieder auf Kerzen traf, denen sie folgte. Doch irgendwann, nachdem sie den Kerzen eine Weile gefolgt war, öffnete sie eine Tür und stand plötzlich hinter dem Schloss. Wie lange war sie um Himmels Willen im Schloss gewesen??? Die Sonne war verschwunden und der Mond leuchtete mit voller Kraft. Die Sterne funkelten in ihrer üblichen Pracht. Hermine blickte auf den kleinen Weg, dessen Umrandung aus Kerzen bestand. Ein Pfad führte sie vom Schloss weg, direkt auf den dunklen See zu.

Als sie am Ufer ankam, lag dort ein kleines, ebenfalls mit Kerzen übersätes Boot. Hermine klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sich Severus jemals so etwas einfallen lassen könnte. Einen Augenblick stutzte sie. Sie hoffte es zumindest, dass es Severus war! Vorsichtig stieg sie ins Boot, welches sich sofort in Bewegung setzte, sobald sie saß. Eine Weile fuhr sie einfach nur schweigend durch die Nacht, bis sie irgendwo, weit entfernt Etwas leuchten sah. Die Punkte wurden immer größer und langsam nahm das ganze Form an, je näher sie diesem Etwas kam. Einen kurzen Moment musste Hermine an die Inferni denken. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Doch je näher sie dem Licht kam, umso mehr konnte sie erkennen. Schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass, dieses zuerst unförmige Ding, eine schwimmende Insel war und die flackernden Punkte stellten sich als Kerzen heraus, die um die Insel herum schwammen. Als sie fast da war, erhob sich jemand und trat an den Rand heran. Severus. Hermines Herz machte einen Satz vor Freude. Noch nie hatte jemand solch großen Aufwand, nur wegen ihr, gemacht. Als das Boot endlich zum Stillstand kam, griff sie nach der Hand, die er ihr anbot. „Da bist du ja!", flüsterte er lächelnd und zog sie an sich heran. „Ich dachte schon, ich muss hier den Abend alleine verbringen." Severus küsste sie sanft, ehe er sie wieder los ließ. Hermine musste sich erst einmal umblicken. Auf der einen Seite, der kleinen, schwimmenden Insel, stand ein, für zwei Personen, gedeckter Tisch. Eine leise, klassische Musik, spielte, doch Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, von wo sie kam. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine große Sitzgelegenheit, auf der sie später sitzen konnten, um in die Sterne zu Blicken.

„Darf ich die Dame zum Tisch geleiten? Das Essen wird jeden Augenblick serviert!" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie die wenigen Meter an den Tisch, rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich dann auf seinen eigenen Stuhl. „Das ist fantastisch Severus… Ich.. ich habe so was noch nie erlebt." – „Ich weiß!", lächelte Severus sie an. „Aber ich möchte, dass dieser Abend etwas Besonderes wird! Aber eigentlich ist jeder Abend mit dir etwas Besonderes. Allerdings ist dies unser erster gemeinsamer Abend, an dem wir wirklich tun und lassen können, was wir wollen und vor allem ist dies unser erster gemeinsamer Abend, seit du wieder hier bist." – „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du total süß bist?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein… ich bin nicht süß… Ich bin alles Mögliche… aber nicht süß!" Noch bevor Hermine etwas darauf sagen konnte, war mit einem leisen Plopp das Essen vor ihr aufgetaucht. Severus kam dies gerade recht.

Es war ein wunderschönes Abendessen. Hier und da fütterte Severus seine Hermine und hier und da klaute sich Hermine etwas von seinem Teller. Die Gespräche, mit welchen sie ihre Zeit versüßten, waren die schönsten Gespräche, die Hermine je geführt hatte. Doch auch irgendwann war dieses Abendessen vorbei. Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht. Und jetzt? Würden sie noch hier sitzen und reden und dann zurück fahren? Ihr blick ging zu der Liegewiese. „Hast du ein wenig Lust dich mit mir da drüben hinzulegen und die Sterne zu beobachten. Ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl, dass sie mir so nah waren. Es ist, als könnte ich sie berühren, wenn ich den Arm ausstrecken würde."

Severus nickte und stand auf. Er führte sie wie ein Gentleman hinüber und legte sich neben sie. „Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Du hast es ausgesucht…", flüsterte sie zurück und legte sich auf die Seite. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie schon lange genug die Sterne angeschaut. Wenn es auch nur ein paar gewesen Minuten waren. Jetzt wollte sie lieber Severus anblicken. Und auch ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. „Severus…", fing sie leise an und sprach nach einem leisen brummen seinerseits weiter. „Ich denke, ich bin bereit." – „Bereit wofür?", fragte er ein wenig lauernd. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, führte sie an ihre Lippen und küsste sie liebevoll. Severus verstand sofort, was Hermine meinte. „Denkst du nur oder bist du dir sicher?" Hermine schwieg einen Augenblick. „Ich bin sicher!", sprach sie leise.

Sicher, es würde immer noch eine kleine Überwindung sein, denn sie schämte sich immer noch, wer etwas anderes erwarten würde, wäre töricht. Doch mit Severus Hilfe konnte sie diesen Schritt gehen und er würde ihr beistehen. Sie setzte sich auf, öffnete langsam ihr Kleid und ließ es, über ihre Schultern hinab gleiten. Severus jedoch war auf der Seite liegen geblieben und musterte sie. Sofort fühlte Hermine sich etwas unwohl. Machte sie etwas falsch? Ging sie zu schnell an die Sache ran? „Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte Severus, als er die Hand ausstreckte und zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Brüste streichelte. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief durch Hermines Rückgrat. Spätestens jetzt war sie sich sicher, sie wollte es vermutlich genauso sehr, wie er.

Mit zittrigen Fingern begann sie die Knöpfe seiner schwarzen Seidenbluse aufzuknöpfen. Einerseits war sie froh, dass er weder Robe noch Gehrock anhatte. Schon als sie die ersten Knöpfe seines Oberteil geöffnet hatte, kam seine Haut darunter zum Vorschein. Severus half ihr ein wenig, in dem er das Hemd aus der Hose zog, von den Armen gleiten lies und es unachtsam neben sich fallen ließ. Sofort waren Hermines Finger auf seiner Brust und strichen über das feine Haar, welches sich auf seiner Brust abzeichnete. Sie kitzelte sanft mit den Fingern zu seinem Bauchnabel und folgte der feinen Spur aus Haaren hinab, bis sie an seinem Hosenbund ankam. Severus stand kurz darauf auf und beschloss, es Hermine doch ein wenig leichter zu machen. Er öffnete den Gürtel, zog sich bis auf seine Unterhose aus und legte sich wieder hin. Es war schon faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie Hermine seinen Körper studierte. Vermutlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie sich wirklich selbst für einen anderen Körper interessierte. Hermine rutschte nahe an ihn heran, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Kurze Zeit später rutschte sie etwas von ihm weg, griff nach seiner Hand und legte diese auf eine ihrer Brüste. Sie kam sich irgendwie so unbeholfen vor, wusste nicht richtig wie sie es angehen sollte und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Severus auf.

Severus sah dies als Zeichen, die Führung zu übernehmen und sie ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Er beugte sich über sie und liebkoste ihre Haut. Schon bald war Hermine von ihren Gefühlen so gefangen, dass sie sich fallen lassen und die schreckliche Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen konnte. Während sich Severus und Hermine im Mondlicht liebten, brach für Hermine endgültig eine neue Zeit an. Mit ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie abgeschlossen, für sie zählte nur noch das jetzt und die Zukunft.

------- ------

Ok... das allerletzte war es doch nicht ganz +grins+

Einen hab ich noch… einen hab ich noch ;-)


	27. Chapter 27

Epilog

9 Jahre später

„Nein, nein Samuel, du hebst den Zauberstab falsch. Siehst du? So musst du ihn halten." – „Daddy, ich hab keine Lust mehr!", motzte der kleine Junge. „Ach komm schon, Samuel. Nur noch diesen einen Zauber. Dann kannst du für heute aufhören." – „Ach Severus, lass ihn doch. Ich finde du hast ihn heute genug geplagt!" Hoffnungsvoll sah der kleine Junge zu seiner Mutter auf. „Los Samuel, lauf schon, bevor er dich erwischt."

Hermine lachte ihrem Sohn hinterher, der wie der geölte Blitz davon rannte, um ein wenig am See zu spielen. „Hermine, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Samuel muss lernen, wie man mit dem Zauberstab umgeht." – „Severus, es sind Sommerferien und außerdem ist er doch erst 5 Jahre alt. Glaub mir, in dem Alter haben kleine Jungs andere Dinge im Kopf. Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen. Was hast du dir denn gewünscht, als du in dem Alter warst?" Severus sah sie finster an. „Och Severus, so meinte ich das nicht!" Er seufzte. „Schon gut, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich wollte damals ein Feuerwehrmann werden und Brände löschen, ok? Oh man, da kommt der Muggel in mir hervor." Hermine kicherte. „Och, wie süß… Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie du wohl in einer Feuerwehruniform aussehen würdest. So mit rotem Helm und Jacke…" Severus brummte nur vor sich hin und sammelte den Zauberstab seines Sohnes ein.

„Severus…" Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Was ist denn?" – „Ich würde sagen, du solltest ganz schnell Samuel zu Minerva bringen und mich in den Krankenflügel!" Sofort wurden Severus Augen groß. „SAMUEL, KOMM HER! JETZT UND SOFORT!!!", rief oder besser gesagt brüllte, er laut zum See hinüber, worauf sein Sohn, etwas grummelnd, kurz darauf ankam. Severus jedoch war an Hermines Seite und hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen. „Es ist soweit!", lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Ich frag mich, wie du immer noch lächeln kannst, wenn dich die Schmerzen so schütteln!" Severus sah sie erstaunt an. „Na ja, sieh es mal so, es ist dein Kind, das unter meinem Herzen liegt und bald in unseren Armen. Da kann man schon mal lächeln. Außerdem ist es noch erträglich!"

Severus küsste Hermine sanft auf die Lippen, ehe er sich zu Samuel bückte. „Sam, du gehst bitte sofort zu Oma, ist das klar? Mami und ich sind oben im Krankenflügel und holen jetzt dein kleines Geschwisterchen von Merlin ab." Samuel sah seine Eltern schmollend an. „Darf ich nicht dabei sein?" – „Nein mein Schatz", antwortete Hermine sanft. „Das kannst du leider nicht." – „Biiiiitteeeeeee" Severus verdrehte die Augen, während er seinen Sohn betrachtete. „Also, diesen Hundeblick hast du eindeutig von deiner Mutter! Denn nur sie wagt es einen so anzublicken. Trotzdem, Samuel, es geht nicht. Du musst zu Oma. Aber sobald dein Geschwisterchen da ist, kannst du kommen. In Ordnung?" – „Aber ich will auch mal Merlin sehen!" – „Vielleicht ist er ja noch da, wenn du kommst und außerdem hab ich dann noch eine ganz tolle Überraschung für dich!"

Das letzte Argument schien den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu überzeugen. Er drehte sich um und rannte im Eiltempo zu Minerva. Severus dagegen hob Hermine hoch, um sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. „Du brichst dir noch das Kreuz!", warnte Hermine ihn. „Hey…", protestierte er. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich alt bin?" Hermine grinste ihn an. „Niemals!"

Sobald sie auf der Krankenstation eintrafen, brach das absolute Chaos aus, so dass Hermine am liebsten wieder gegangen wäre und dann wurden ihre Wehen immer schlimmer, was auch nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass sich Hermine beruhigte. Obwohl sie das ganze schon einmal hinter sich hatte, schien dies alles vergessen.

Irgendwann war Hermine in einem Meer aus Schmerzen gefangen.

„Ich bring ihn um, diesen Bastard!", schrie sie durch den Krankenflügel, als sich eine neue Wehe löste. Mittlerweile kamen sie in Minutenabständen und Severus konnte nur noch hilflos, in sicherer Entfernung zu Hermine, am Kopfende stehen und hoffen, dass es bald vorbei war. „Kannst du ihr denn nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben?", flehte Severus Poppy an, doch die schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich bereits. Es schlägt nichts an." Sonst gab es doch auch gegen jeden Scheiß einen Trank, warum war keiner dabei, der seiner Frau die Schmerzen nehmen konnte???

Die Schweißperlen auf Hermines Stirn wurden größer und ihre Hand irrte auf der Suche nach ihm herum. Severus Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Schon seit 7 Stunden ging das so. Warum konnte es nicht so schnell und einfach wie bei Samuel gehen? Da war die ganze Geschichte in einer knappen Stunde erledigt gewesen. Im nächsten Moment bereute Severus ganz fürchterlich, dass er die Hand seiner Frau genommen hatte. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte sie diese Kraft her? Ihre Knöchel am Handrücken waren weiß, während die Knochen seiner Hand unter ihrem Griff jeden Augenblick nachzugeben schienen. „K-Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte Severus hilflos, worauf er einen vernichtenden Blick seiner Frau erntete. „Ja! Geh ins Eck und erschieß dich!", zischte sie ihn an. „A-Aber Liebes…", versuchte Severus erschrocken das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit Schatz, du Mistkerl! Du alleine bist daran schuld, dass ich hier Liege und DEIN Kind auf die Welt bringe!! Das kannst du vielleicht mit allen Frauen der Welt machen, aber nicht mit mir, sag ich dir! NICHT MIT MIR!" – „Aber Hermine, ich…" – „KOMM MIR NICHT MIT ABER! DU SOLLTEST HIER LIEGEN! Scheißkerl! Ich hasse dich!!!" Severus sah seine Frau verständnislos an. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Hör nicht darauf, was sie sagt, Severus." Severus versuchte seine Hand zurück zu ziehen, doch Hermine hatte sie im eisernen Griff gefangen. „Sie meint das nicht so. Es sind die Schmerzen, die sie solch Sachen sagen lassen. Das weißt du! Du erinnerst dich, wie du warst, wenn du Schmerzen hattest?" Severus verzog seine Lippen. „Ich bin ein Mann", knurrte Severus seinen Mentor und Vater an. „Albus, es ist grauenhaft. Sie bricht mir jeden Augenblick die Hand!" Albus lachte leicht auf. „Das sind die Freuden des Vaterwerdens!" – „Ist das der Grund, warum du keine Kinder hast?" Albus lächelte ihn an. „Wer sagt, dass ich keine Kinder habe?" Mit einem zwinkern drehte er sich weg. Severus starrte ihm fassungslos nach. Was zum Teufel sollte das denn nun heißen?

„Dein Baby weigert sich immer noch sich umzudrehen…", fing Poppy an. „Das ist auch seine Schuld!", giftete Hermine und zeigte auf Severus. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog seine Hand zurück und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. „Na, na, na! Hermine. Da kann doch er nichts dafür." - „Doch, kann er!" Etwas Schmollendes legte sich auf ihre Lippen und Severus hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen. Sie sah in genau diesem Moment aus wie Samuel, wenn er keinen Spinat wollte. Eine Medihexe aus dem St. Mungos traf ein. Sie sah sich einen Augenblick die ganze Szene an, dann legte sie den Zauberstab an Hermines Bauch. Doch bevor Hermine diesen weg schlagen konnte, griff Severus erneut nach ihren Händen. „Lass mich los! Du solltest hier liegen und diese Schmerzen haben, Schwein!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Die Medihexe aus dem Krankenhaus begann Hermines Bauch zu massieren und langsam entspannte sich die werdende Mutter ein wenig. Doch als die nächste Wehe einsetze, war es aus. Hermine zog ihre Hände zu sich und fing an, nach Severus zu schlagen. Severus sprang mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Hermine, wenn du aufhören würdest deine Kraft dazu zu nutzen deinem Mann die Nase abschlagen zu wollen und sie ein wenig mehr auf die Geburt richten würdest, könnten wir das Baby jetzt holen und in wenigen Minuten wäre alles vorbei!" Hermine warf Severus einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ihr Baby hat sich entschieden, doch auf natürlichem Wege in diese Welt zu kommen…"

Danach ging alles ziemlich schnell. Keine 10 Minuten waren vergangen, bis Hermine endlich ihr Baby in der Hand hielt. All die Schmerzen, die sie vor kurzem noch verspürt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Im Augenblick zählte nur das Baby in ihrem Arm. „Severus, komm her, sieh dir deine Tochter an!" Misstrauisch stand Severus immer noch mit gebührendem Abstand vor dem Krankenbett. „Na komm schon her, ich werd dich schon nicht beißen!" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na bei dir weiß man ja nie!"

Severus trat an das Bett seiner Frau und musterte das Baby in ihrem Arm. „Sieht ziemlich verschrumpelt aus.", bemerkte der frisch gebackene Vater. Hermine schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm. „Hey, du hast gesagt…" – „Ich hab nur gesagt, ich beiße nicht - von schlagen war nie die Rede!" Severus musste lachen. „Du hast mich Schwein genannt!" Hermine grinste Severus an. „So? Hab ich das?" Sie lachte leise auf, als ihr Baby mit einem Schrei ihr Gespräch unterbrach.

Nachdem die junge Mutter und ihr Baby versorgt waren, durfte auch endlich der kleine Samuel zurück zu seinen Eltern. Misstrauisch saß er am Bett und musterte das Neugeborene. „Na, was denkst du über dein Schwesterchen?", fragte Hermine ihren Sohn neugierig. „Mhhh, ich weiß nicht, es sabbert irgendwie und es hat grad gepupst!" Samuel blickte sich suchend um. Severus grinste breit. „Kann ich es denn nicht noch in ein Brüderchen umtauschen? Und wo ist Merlin?", fragte der kleine Spross hoffnungsvoll, doch seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein mein Schatz, ich glaube du wirst mit deiner Schwester vorlieb nehmen müssen und was Merlin angeht. Der hatte ganz dringend einen Termin in Frankreich." – „Na gut", brummte der Kleine vor sich hin.

„Und was für einen Namen habt ihr für eure Tochter gewählt?" Albus stand am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete die junge Familie. Diesem Mann sollte man ein Glöckchen umhängen! Dann würde er wenigstens nicht mehr wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen, ging es Severus durch den Kopf, ehe er hektisch mit seiner Frau einen Blick wechselte.

Ein Name, sie hatten sich noch auf keinen Namen geeinigt, eigentlich hatten sie nicht mal richtig darüber gesprochen! „Uhm…", begann Severus grübelnd. „Also…", versuchte er es weiter, doch Hermine begann zu lächeln. „Ihr Name ist Larena, Larena Snape!" - „Das ist ein hübscher Name!", bestätigte Albus. „Ich werde euch nun wieder alleine lassen. Haltet das Glück fest, solange es da ist!", lächelte der alte Mann und verließ den Krankensaal.

„Larena?", fragte Severus überrascht. Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich dachte, das würde zu ihr passen." Severus lächelte sie an. Ja, der Name seiner Schwester. „Lerena ist in Ordnung! Hallo Larena…", er beugte sich über seine Tochter und nahm sie zum ersten mal auf den Arm. „Mom, darf ich spielen gehen? Babys sind langweilig, die machen ja gar nichts, nur sabbern und doof kucken." Hermine und Severus lachten auf. „Los, verschwinde schon, aber lass das Schloss stehen!" Der Kleine rollte mit den Augen und verschwand aus dem Krankensaal.

„Meinst du unsere Familie ist jetzt komplett?", fragte Hermine ihn glücklich. „Ich weiß nicht, ich würde sagen lassen wir uns überraschen!"

……….. …………..

So… jetzt ist aber endgültig Schluss…

DANKE DANKE JACKY!!!! Was hätte ich nur ohne meine Betaleserin getan ;-) +kussibussiknuddel+

Noch einmal Danke an aaaaalllleeeee meine Leser. Hab euch ganz doll Lieb.

ENDE


End file.
